From Gods to Devils
by HiddenAssasin
Summary: "You know... it hurt—my body and mind. From the loss, the pain, the guilt, all of it; it was gnawing away at me slowly. So instead of fixing the problem directly, why not indirectly fix it by moving away? To gradually move on and delve into the future. But not forget - never. I would always remember. The wars, the deaths, the memories. All of them. In my heart." - Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to say to make this clear, this story is rated M. I won't post any lemons, well not anytime soon, but there will probably be inappropriate scenes with nudity, violence (not too extreme), swearing, and the sorts. Reader discretion advised.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **Percy's POV:**

I walked down the street, music blaring through my earbuds as I left reality and nodded my head to the beat. Still drowning in music, I took a right onto the final street to reach my family's apartment in Manhattan, New York.

Cars honked from the side, and people bustled about in the midst of the afternoon on a hot summer day. I know I should've been in camp but I decided to take a break and stay with family to heal over what happened in the Giant War. How I lost… I shook my head, before I could reminisce about the life-changing events.

I wasn't wearing anything special, a pair of jeans, with a green shirt covered by an open aqua blue jacket with a pair of darks shades and stylish green Nike trainers. How could I afford that? Blame the gods, they had spoilt me with an infinite amount of money contained inside a credit card for all the help I'd given to them over the years. I had also received other rewards for the wars but I didn't want to list them now.

Picking up my pace, I fast-walked down the street, evading women with pushchairs and men in business suits.

Finally, I reached the bottom of my apartment. Entering the old building I had resided in for most of my life, I walked to the stairs and quickly dashed upstairs, taking multiple steps. I now stood in front of my mom's door and fished for my key in my pocket. I looked at the door carefully, and started remembering the time I tried to convince my mom to get a better apartment, a better life but she didn't budge at all; wanting to _'achieve it herself through her hard work and not from a god, otherwise what's the point of life if I'm handed everything?'_

Granted, I understood her point but she should at least get _something_ for everything she had did for me. I would spoil her someday with a house or something like that. Eventually with the the key in my hand, I pulled out my earbuds and tucked them into my shirt collar and pushed my shades onto my jet-black hair. I inserted the key, and rotated the handle and went inside and smelled _them._

 _Blue cookies._

Even now, they made my mouth water and caused me to remember the amazing times I had with my mom causing me to softly tear up but I just pushed it away, not letting the tears start. Instantly, I took off my shoes and shut the door behind me after locking it and dashed to the kitchen. There, I saw Mom and Paul, both having a chat as they helped cook some food.

"Hey Mom, Paul, I'm back." They turned around startled until they realised it was me and just smiled. Paul removed his oven gloves and came to me as I gave him a hug.

"How are you doing Percy? Did the walk clear your head?" He questioned, and I was grateful for his concern but a lot of the time it was dangerous to worry over me.

I nodded my head to calm him. "Mostly, I almost mulled over it until I just ignored it and carried on." I looked down at the floor while I sat atop the counter, rocking my leg back and forth. "But it's not good enough. It still hurts _so_ much." I said depressed.

Mom came up time and lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes and smiled. Just that smile from my mom made my world light up with hope, and I smiled genuinely back. "At least you're improving right?" She said it as more of a statement than question. "That's what matters, just have hope. No seventeen year old child could have endured what you have but _you_ did. _You_ \- _my_ son. So you need time."

The happiness lasted only a minute before I killed the nice atmosphere. "But it's so hard while I'm so close to Olympus. So close to the US, North America. Everywhere I go, I remember being there because we travelled across all of America. New York, San Francisco, Alaska." I whined. "I don't remember just about her but the others, I still can't believe she did that." I hopped off the counter and slipped onto a chair. Closing my eyes and leaning back, I finished off. "I just want to leave this world. I know it's harsh to my remaining friends but I can't deal with it and I don't know what I'd do if I lost control of my sadness and hatred. I just want to go somewhere else, and forget about this place like another _country._ " With my speech, I leaned an elbow on the table as mom pulled out a steaming hot tray of blue cookies.

"Well… we might have something already planned about that, son." Paul teased me with a grin I could _feel._ I looked up shocked, what did they mean? "All we need to get are the tickets." What? They already chose a country.

I stuttered in a hurry to know what they were talking about. "When is it? With who? Is it- I mean where is it?" I wanted to know so badly. I was shaking my leg in anticipation and nervousness. Mom just laughed at me, pulling her head back while Paul released some soft chuckles.

"Calm down Percy. Just grab a cookie and we'll tell you." Mom said to as I resigned to her order and took several cookies, mercilessly eating them all up. I could feel two stares on me, and I was confused until I looked I felt my face which was scattered with lots of crumbs, and my face grew hot.

Paul muttered to himself, which I heard. "I don't get how this kid can eat so much so quickly."

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly. Paul looked at me surprised with a raised eyebrow. "Demigod hearing?" I told him and he made an 'oh' with his mouth. "Anyway, I'm not a kid and it's not a bad thing, okay?" I said while biting into another cookie and relishing the feeling.

Mom interrupted the euphoric feeling I was having, yeah, I know, complicated words all thanks to- I stopped. Not thinking about her, I thought to myself. I looked at my mom as she began talking with some mirth in her eyes. For what though?

"Well, Paul and I wanted to go Japan once again tomorrow," I spat out some cookie at that. Tomorrow? They ignored the mess I just made. "due to how much fun you had last time with the school you went to temporarily, even if you knew next to no Japanese." They both looked at each and laughed, and I could've listened to it forever if it wasn't about me. I blushed to the tip.

"But mom… I did make some friends in my defence." I defended myself to stop them laughing. But it only worked them up even more.

Mom had tears coming out of his eyes while Paul while holding his stomach. Paul pointed at me. "And Percy, what did you do when you met her? You blushed!" I covered my face with my hands, and sighed.

"In my defence, she was really beautiful but I had my mind on someone else." I mumbled into my hands. "You guys suck."

The laughter slowly ceased until Mom placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me. "I'm sorry Percy but it was just too hilarious with how you reacted to the people there." She wiped the final tears from her eyes

I gazed at her and grinned. "I'll forgive you only if you make me some more cookies when we get there?" She was about to deny it until I used my puppy-dog face, and she relented with a sigh.

I decided to continue the conversation and looked at both of them. "So we're going Japan again?" I tried to keep myself from yelling with excitement when the full force of the facts hit me.

"Well, we really wanted to go to Japan so you could attend school there but you couldn't speak Japanese very well the last time we went." She said sadly and I felt guilty for lessening their experience. "So we will probably go-"

"Hey wait!" I interrupted. She glared lightly at me for interrupting but gestured for me to continue. "I can speak Japanese. _She_ taught me since my second year at c-camp and before she left, I had mastered the language." I don't know why she _had_ to teach me a language, she tried teaching me several but I just couldn't learn them and hated them until Japanese came up and it was so cool and interesting.

They both looked in surprise at me. Paul asked me hesitantly. "So you know Japanese?" I nodded.

I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself to have a full blown up Japanese conversation.

"彼女が私をよく教えてくれたので、ええ。" (Yeah I can because she taught me well).

Paul as quickly and fluently replied. "私はあなたのことを誇りに思っています。" (I'm proud of you Percy).

I puffed my chest up and flared my nostrils arrogantly until I just let out all of my breath and fell into my chair.

Until a memory sparked. "And hey, I wouldn't wanna crush your dreams. I know you guys have been learning the language for a while, and if we didn't go, it'd be a waste of time." I spoke out with a point and a sly grin. "Unless during those lessons you had together, you-"

"Stop right there young man!" Mom yelled at me with a flustered look and red face, while Paul sat there silently with an equally red face. "You don't need to talk about what we do!"

I put my hands up in a surrender motion. "I'm sorry mom and Paul, but I just had to get back at you two for laughing at me." I then devilishly smiled again. "It's not like I would mind another sibling." I grinned hugely at their shocked expressions at how carefree I was.

I turned around and walked to the enter the living room when I sensed a cookie heading my way. I brought my hand up and caught it, and bit into it while snickering. I heard my mom groan in frustration at her failed shot.

"Demigod reflexes, Mom, demigod reflexes." I laughed at her without looking back.

Paul decided to help my mom and said something. "I'll make you and that girl you liked Percy, what was her name, oh yeah, Rias, meet up and you'll be blushing so hard, her hair will become jealous Percy!"

"I do NOT like her Paul, she was just a friend. And anyway, I'm mature now, I'm not going to go red." I waved off sensing my step father's devious smirk.

Not bothering to change or anything, I hopped into the sofa and switched the TV onto a random channel. Distinctly, I heard my mom say while pulling at her hair. "What will we do with that kid?"

I just chuckled to myself lightly and soon, my eyes closed. My mind going on lockdown, exiting the reality and entering the land of the dreams and before I did, I remembered a memory. A girl with crimson red hair and bright green eyes, the vision was too hazy to describe anything else as I saw her meet.. me?! Oh yeah, this was when I met Rias Gremory in Japan. The mist cleared to a world darkness where I was whisked away to the realm of dreams - or nightmares for me.

[ **Linebreak]**

I sat up fully aware, breathing deeply as I calmed myself. The nightmare I had was of… _her_ dying. I didn't want to say it but…

"Annabeth." I whispered to myself in sadness. A few tears leaked out of my shut eyelids, as I silently cried for her. "Why did you have to leave me?" I opened my mouth in a noiseless scream, letting out the agony residing in me. All I ever wanted was peace, but fate was cruel. Throwing me through battle through fights through war.

I wasn't afraid of the horrors, I was afraid of what they did - how I failed to save my friends, stop my friends from doing _disastrous_ things or protecting my family. It struck my heart how I had to let go but it was what Annabeth wanted.

I grit my teeth to control myself but my body was on autopilot, letting tears freely fall and my body shake in uncontrolled sorrow. All I wanted to do was scream to my heart's content but that's not what Hazel would've wanted, Frank nor _Annabeth._

"Why did it have to be her?" I mumbled through the tears.

After several minutes, my breakdown had stopped, as I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve and widened my eyes to get my tiredness out. Thankfully, no one had woken up to which I sighed in relief at.

I twisted myself and put my feet on the floor as I sat on the comfortable sofa. Snapping my fingers lazily, the water molecules around me condensed to form water (courtesy of my own private training) which flew into the glass which stood still on the oak table in front of me. I reached my hand out and brought it up to my face, I had a few sips - after purifying the liquid - which rejuvenated me and then tiredly, splashed the rest over me. I dried myself after I was now full of energy with a click of my fingers.

I got off the sofa, and noticed the simple clock with digital time hanging on the wall.

' _5:57am'._

I groaned at how early it was and decided to pack my bags for whenever we were going to Japan. Trudging to my bedroom, I opened the door and entered. It still looked the same as last week - sea green walls I painted, a nice aqua shade on the carpet. My bed sat in the furthest corner to my left, with a window gazing out over Central Park. In the furthest corner to my right was a cupboard which sat there with some dust on top of it. Residing next to it was a basket with clothes _supposed_ to be in.

I honestly tried to be as tidy as I could to be helpful to my mom but it was difficult. Bits of litter poked out from the few clothes which lay there. My bin to the right next to the door was tipped over, garbage all over the floor. Over on my left was a cardboard box full of old toys with a rip on its side letting several toys fall out. On the very left in the corner was a drawer which held several other things like images and spoils of war. Next to it was an abandoned chair which had my clothes I wore regularly such as my hoodies. Finally, next to my amazing bed was a desk with a lamp on it for working.

My mind wanted to recall memories but I was stronger. I was going to the stronger. For Annabeth. For Frank, Hazel, Mom, friends and everyone that depend on me. I clenched my fist as I embedded this into my mind. Cutting that line of thought, I kneeled down to pull out my suitcase which I used during the summer before the Battle of the Labyrinth when I had a holiday Japan. It was a simple blue with black outlines as I preferred it simple but no, life just had to be complex for me.

I lifted the suitcase and dropped it on my bed, dust waves releasing from the landing which I waved away or I'd be in for a coughing fit. I unzipped it and left it open.

What would I take to another country? I didn't know if I wanted to stay so I just decided to take everything I had, even unnecessary things like my spoils of war. It didn't really matter to me as it was a gift from Hermes with each pocket able to hold infinite storage; I smiled at that, even if they didn't show it, the gods did care, well, _some_ of them. I snorted at these thoughts.

Testing out Hermes' gift of profound speed, I used my energy zipping through everything in my room and shoved it under various pockets in my bag.

When I was done, I wiped my hands together at how quickly I did it. And then I realised, I still had a lot of time till my parents woke up; I should've taken my precious time. I huffed in annoyance.

Off to the side, was my old pair of clothes which I hanged out of. Quickly, I did the same thing with them and zipped it away.

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I opened the curtains and let the heavenly sunlight fall into my room. On my cupboard was a mirror which I stepped in front of.

I studied myself, wondering if I looked good. I had a dark blue pair of jeans, a buttoned up loose long-sleeved shirt without collars that was a nice shade of blue, lighter than my jeans, with wavy white lines falling down it. Over this was a bright blue puffer vest with a pair of Nike black and blue trainers. I had some shades tucked into the neck of my shirt while I smiled at my appearance. It's not that I wanted look amazing to society, it's just I didn't want to make a bad first impression I guess.

I patted my pockets to make sure I had my keys for my vehicle thanks to Apollo. My pen was also in my left pocket as always incase we ever ran into danger. My back pocket held my wallet with several different cards I didn't really need except one. And finally in my right was my space grey (I think it was) iPhone 6 Plus, given to me by Hephaestus so I couldn't be detected and cool features installed onto it, with some earbuds in the smaller pocket inside it.

I even decided to gel up my hair for once so it would stay in one place instead of flying about. Not bothering for the style I wanted, I settled for an easier one; all my hair spiked to one side with my sides flat and the direction was to my left.

I sat down on my bed as I finally had finished my getting ready for our trip out of this-this place. Even if it was my home, it held too many memories - good and bad - to endure for the rest of my life so I need some time and space away from the greek mythological world.

Pulling out my phone, I looked at the time and it was only 6:42am. I groaned in absolute boredom until I pulled myself together to make some breakfast.

On my way there, I saw Paul groggily enter the living room on this nice Saturday morning and we greeted each other with a polite 'good morning'. That was when he quizzically gazed me up and down.

He scratched his head. "Why are you ready?"

I looked at him confused. "Aren't we going to go before noon?" I asked him.

He then laughed slightly at me until the words he spoke made me cry in my mind. "You know we aren't going on our flight till the evening, right Percy?" He said as if confirming from me but he knew that I didn't know.

I just dropped onto the couch next to me instantly, free time meant catching up on sleep and who wouldn't want that? My eyelids dropped as I heard Paul mumble about 'demigods' and chuckle to himself which made me smile. Eventually, I entered the realm of Morpheus'.

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: So how's this for an official start to a new crossover with High School DxD and PJO? Hopefully, you enjoyed this damn first chapter.**

 **Anyway, please review just this once and tell me how this chapter is. I know not much shit has happened yet but it needs a plot so just be patient. I don't mind hate, love, criticism or one word reviews (dislike them though), just want you people to say something about this story.**

 **If you don't review my story, I will call Issei to perv on your ass! God, he is so fucking funny because of his perverted attitude, it makes me laugh pretty hard.**

 **My opinions aside, thanks for reading and have a good bloody day people!**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

"Wake up Percy!" Someone yelled at me while shaking my shoulder. "Come on, get up. We have a flight to catch."

"Alright." I mumbled as I blearily opened my eyes once again to the morning sunlight. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms wide, hearing a few _pops._ I then bolted up upright, when I realised we were going to _Japan._ I just had some hope I would see them again on holiday, the idea itself made me burst in pure happiness.

"Come on. We've put all our bags at the front door. You and Paul need to carry them down to the taxi which is waiting." She ordered. Gods, she could be stern whenever she wanted even if she was the kindest person on earth. Her tone made me and Paul scurry off, fixing ourselves up before lifting each of the suitcases.

I could tell my step-dad had some difficulty while I effortlessly lifted my own suitcase. Deciding to ease his burden, I asked him to give me one.

"Hey Paul, you can give me a suitcase. Y'know, because I have demigod strength, it'll just be easier." I flexed my free left arm with a delirious grin. He just snickered when my mom whacked me upside the head and my showing off was interrupted. "Mooooom…" I dragged on. All I received was another slap in response. "This is child abuse." Another one. "Okay! I'm sorry mom." And another one. Paul just kept on laughing as we exited the apartment.

Paul then relented and handed me one of the suitcases as I went down the stairs, Paul behind with Mom behind him. When we got to the bottom, I greeted the lady at the desk with a bright smile, she had worked here for years.

The doors were manual but I just kicked the handicapped button as they opened automatically instead. I grinned to myself, I wonder if I broke the button. I strided forward with a big grin plastered across my face, gazing around at the shining afternoon as I saw kids playing around and parents laughing. It hurt me how my childhood ignorance and innocence was broken away too early, and they still were optimistic about the world; but I just carried on walking strongly while I shoved those ideas away.

I located the taxi which sat on the side of the road with a man smoking outside of it, leaning on the window. He was white, with blonde hair smartly pulled to the side and blue eyes. I smiled at him as he did back and called us over.

"Greetings Mr Jackson, Ms Blofis and Mr Blofis." He put out the cigarette and dropped it, crushing it underfoot. He bowed slightly as he opened the boot for us and door for my mother to enter. "Just place your luggage in the boot and enter the car and we can head off." He politely told us.

Once I placed the suitcases anywhere in the boot, I shut it and entered after Paul, sitting opposite the two of them in the black cab.

The driver began. "My name is James Satner. It's a pleasure to accompany you people." He looked at us in the rear view mirror and smirked. "It is to the local airport where you would like to head?" He asked us and mom replied with a firm yes.

Then we sped off. Along the way, we made small talk, even me, but mostly because I was bored and found out he was pretty interesting. He had a wife and two kids.

After 41 minutes which I counted in bustling traffic and heavy fumes, we reached NYC airport in Manhattan which was connected to the other Boroughs as they were all one company.

Giving a polite smile, we left the taxi with a wave and said our goodbyes as we picked up our assigned suitcases and went to the airport main entrance. Thank gods they were automatic doors as they slid open and we walked inside the main area.

I stared at the sky through the transparent roof and saw it was bright but not as much as before. It makes sense because of the fact that summer lengthened the days of the year and since it was now August 2014, and my birthday was last week. I smirked at that. I had finally become eighteen and an adult and no one could call me a kid anymore - thank gods I survived this long!

Mom, Paul and I travelled to the queue to Japan and it wasn't really that big. Who would travel near the end of summer? Not many people but it's not like we had anything connecting us here like school or a permanent job. I knew I'd never forget the times and life I had here but I needed change for once.

While Mom and Paul were having a chat on education, my phone started buzzing vigorously. Who was calling? I fished inside my pocket and brought out my phone. "Guys, I gotta' take a call. I'll be a second, sorry." I apologised to them. I pushed the suitcases near them and with them waving it off, I went to stand somewhere desolate and quiet.

I looked at the screen which read, _'Nico.'_ I sighed, knowing I'd have to explain, and swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Percy!" He grinded his teeth when I winced at his tone of voice. "You know, I shadow-travelled to your house but you weren't there, nor was Sally or Paul. Where are-" He sarcastically added, speaking faster by the second.

"Hey Nico. Look, I'm sorry for not informing you guys about what was going on but I just needed some time." He was silent for which I was grateful for. "I'm heading out of the country, you-"

" _Out of the country?!_ Are you _mad?!_ Do you even know if your powers work?" He worried.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much." I teased him while looking at the ground. "And yes, I have been to this country before and used my powers a few years back."

"You've went out of the country before? How come I don't know?" I could sense the slight hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Nico but I had a lot on my mind along with everyone else's. I don't think anyone wants to know how I went to a country in the middle of a war and such a dark time." I reasoned, feeling a bit guilty.

"Alright, just don't hide such stuff next time. You better tell me everything when you get back. And call." He shot out at me.

"Yeah, yeah, chill Death Breath. What did you eat today?" I joked.

"You won't be saying that shit when Thalia finds out, she will completely screw you. And you'll be screaming like a bitch." He laughed down the phone. I paled at her, she would zap me to oblivion.

"I'll worry when the time comes." I pushed it aside. "Since you called me, tell everyone - Jason, Lou, the campers and even the gods, if they care," I resentfully add. "that I'm out for the country. I won't be back for a while."

"Why are you even going?" He questioned me.

"You know." I accused him, he knew how I was feeling. "While everyone are all having great lives, I'm trying to heal and being near that, the mythological world and a place where memories are held - I couldn't take it. I'm sorry." I replied sincerely.

He paused for a second. "It's fine Perce, we all heal differently and I once felt like that - out of place. Just do what you have to." He offered.

"Thanks bro, means a lot to me. I need time to get over _her_ , the deaths - everything and this is the only I can see it happening from." I honestly said. "Unfortunately, I won't call you or talk with anyone from the Greek world. I… I just can't." I sounded lost and alone.

"Just take your time. You deserve it. When you get back though Percy, be ready to explain and inform everyone. Don't worry, I'll also tell everyone here about your departure." I could feel a smirk. "Don't think I know you're avoiding the country but I know why, you think I might go there and I'll be honest bro, I probably would, ha!" He chuckled at me. Nico was much more open with me and that was nice. I laughed back.

"Yeah, thanks anyway for checking up on me. Have a good time at home and I'll be back in no time Nico."

"What cousins are for, am I right? I'll look after camp and you _better_ be back or else someone'll shock you to the heavens. Have a great time and hope you get better."

"Ha, ha! Thanks but stupidly though, I have to go." I noticed my parents at the suitcase scanning station. "We are about to go through those scanners so bye man. I'll miss you and everyone else, give them my goodbye's."

"I'll make sure. See you bro, and I'll miss you too." He said back brotherly, because I knew he looked up to me.

I cut off the phone and tried to stop the tear that was threatening to spill from the onslaught of emotions coming over me. I would miss this country, I had been here for most of my life but I needed to get past it. I looked back and Paul was beckoning me over and I quickly made my way back.

After twenty minutes of us entering into the queue, we were now talking to the assistant who was scanning our bags and once we had done that, we all went to the queue entering the plane. Paul and I placed the suitcases on the machine that moved it, he said it moved them into the aeroplane which caused people nearby to give us weird looks.

With the second scanning over, the three of us went through a series of lefts and rights until we were onboard the plane. For extra precautions, I had started up some music on my earbuds to rid my body's fear of heights and gain a sense of calm because even though I was pretty much fearless of heights, my body still reacted. From the outside, it looked amazing - the plane, a clear white with a nice red line to represent Japan's circle on their nation's flag.

And it's inside lived up to its name. We were in the second section behind the cockpit and on the very right, me next to the window, mom next to me then Paul at the end of the row; and all around us was a beautiful area. The seats were really comfy, and they could recline with a screen on the back of all of them and I remembered the time labelled on it, 5:17pm. Thank gods it was a non-stop flight. Opting to fall asleep listening to music than stay awake, I pushed my seat back and lay there. I felt people around me shuffle, putting themselves in their seats.

I peeked open an eye and saw the window open, a sky on the horizon with the sun almost touching the ground and an orange haze roaming over New York. _New York…_ that name brought back memories but I had to get past the pain, the hurt this place sent me spiralling into. I was going to Japan - a place without any mythological figures, monsters or beings.

My hand reached out to pick myself up and look outside at the ground below. Steeling my nerves, I grabbed the window side and hauled myself up. Gradually, I looked out the window, and I was shocked. The beauty from up in the sky made me a bit jealous of Jason and how he would soar through the sky daily. I felt free, powerful and _godly_ looking out of the window. A blissful smile fell over me when I didn't even flinch, puke or have any nausea over the sky. I had finally conquered my fear over Zeus' domain and he wouldn't blast me anyway because problems would arise and plus, he swore not to.

Sighing in comfort, I fell back in the glorious chair and let myself pass out. My mind drowning out the sound of the pilot speaking to the passengers.

 _A nice peaceful sleep._

 **[Linebreak]**

Sunlight fell through the window on my right while a hand slipped back. Who opened the blind covering it?

I exhaustedly opened my eyes to the glaring sun as my mom shook my shoulder to get me up. "Get up Percy. You've been asleep for 12 hours." I looked at her startled and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

She just nodded. "Yes you have, and you need to eat. The last thing you ate was your breakfast. Come on, I'll even give you some cookies if you eat something."

Resigning into what she said, I decided to ask for some meals. Keyword: _meals._ I brought up my hand and waited until after a moment, an attendant came up to me and asked what the problem was.

She had blonde hair done up in a bun and green eyes, and wore a navy coloured flight uniform and was thankfully American. "Excuse me ma'am, but could I have a few meals. You see, I've been uh.." I tried to find a better way to say it until I scratched the back of my head. "asleep for 12 hours." I finished quietly.

She looked at me in surprise that I was able to sleep that long but thank Chaos, somehow I caught up quite a bit on my restless nights and received several hours of sleep in _peace._ She composed herself and then started walking away until she suddenly stopped and turned away. People started looking at what was happening here with her way of movement.

"Wait sir, did you say _meals?_ " She asked as if she knew I was going to say no. But it was the opposite.

"Uh…" I blushed to the tip."Yes, I did. It's because I'm pretty hungry and well…" my stomach then decided to growl and people were on the edge of laughing, especially the attendant herself, as she covered her mouth to stop some chuckling.

People carried on looking at me and I knew I shouldn't get angry at them but the way they stared at me as if I was stupid, childish and a funny thing, it infuriated me deeply, making me fume. Standing up with my seatbelt undone, I spoke with a dangerous edge to my voice. "What are y'all staring at huh?" I looked many people in the eye, lightly glaring at them until they flinched and went back to what they were doing. Then silence finally reigned over the room.

I dropped back down when my mom just pulled my ear a bit, it didn't hurt because of my pain tolerance but it was annoying. "What do you think you were doing Perseus Jackson?" She glared at me and it made me feel ashamed and look down into my lap.

She brought my chin up, and said to me in the eye. "Come on honey, don't be sad. Just don't let your emotions take over like that incident again then." I simply nodded my head in reply.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we shall be landing in Kuoh Town, Japan soon at approximately 3:40pm. Thank you for your patience so far. Lunch will be delivered to those already awake and breakfast for those who currently have woken up. If you have any problems, contact any of the attendants onboard. Thank you and have nice day." The pilot spoke through the speakers located around the sides and ceilings of the inside areas. His voice resonated throughout the whole plane and I definitely heard it, it was loud.

I then looked right and noticed the woman from before come up to me with a trolley and hand me a tray. I saw things which hurt my eyes: salad, vegetables and _healthy stuff._ I moaned in disappointment. She looked at me and was about to hand me another tray until I stopped her to which she raised an eyebrow. "I think this _delicious_ food will satisfy me ma'am, I won't need any more of this _food._ " I sarcastically answered her silent question. This was food?

She walked away with the trolley and since I hated everything on the tray in front of me, I had a better idea. Smirking devilishly, I swirled the mist around me so no one could see me use my powers. My mom saw what I was about to do and tried to forbid me but it was too late. Snapping my fingers, all the food in front of on the tray vanished and was replaced with _real_ food: a hot, steaming pizza, a portion of fries, three McDonald burgers and a large coke. On the side, was a large chocolate bar, a packet of crisps and one of gum. I smiled at my powers which worked in the middle of nowhere and thanked every deity.

I then realised all the stares on me as people around salivated their mouths, staring greedily at my food. Paul and mom just shook their head and both grabbed a slice of pizza. "Hey! That's mine!" I yelled jokingly and they smirked before sinking their teeth in the food that was as good as a god's'.

I just started my onslaught on the feast in front of me, my mouth beginning to drool as I dived into it. I picked up a pizza slice and the coke, munched on the tip of the margarita pizza and sipped on the Coca Cola.

I closed my eyes in delight, relishing every sensation of food that went into my mouth.

 _Now this is Elysium._

 **[End of the Chapter]**

 **A/N: I wasn't going to post this chapter after two days but I'll probably only do it this once because of the seven reviews I received. Thanks a lot for them too.**

 **I** _ **know**_ **this chapter has advanced to fuck all but next chapter it'll get better, I'm not chatting shit okay. Trust me. Anyway, your reviews:**

 **percy jackson fanboy** **\- Thanks, hope you'll keep reading dude.**

 **Guest** **\- Sorry if there is any confusion random stranger, hopefully you'll understand later on in the story.**

 **Shurukkah** **\- Don't worry bro, I got lots of updates ready to throw out.**

 **Posiden42** **\- Thanks.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **\- Heard of that anime but I haven't watched it. I'm not a weeaboo either so I don't think I'll watch it but maybe. I don't even know if you want a story on it or a crossover. Sorry man.**

 **Yo** **\- Yo! You're awesome too.**

 **razorbackmike** **\- Yeah, I wanted to try something different instead of him leaving because of betrayals. I'll try and keep this interesting.**

 **I appreciate ya' comments, even if some were just damn short but whatever - they're reviews. I honestly don't have a concrete plot yet but I'm thinking on it. I've already got several chapters ready anyway so be calm people.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter but just wait, because it'll be spicing up** _ **soon.**_

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV:**

Paul, mom and I were now exiting through the scanners. When we were landing, I gazed outside and the town looked magnificent like it did long ago, so many houses, and people moving around. It was peaceful in its own way and fascinating in a unique way. Though there was one massive mansion, I guess you could call it, that stood out from the rest which wasn't there before. I wonder whose it was.

Shaking those thoughts away, I trudged on with a full belly from that huge feast. I found the suitcases on the machine thing which made rolled luggage out of. I tapped Paul on the shoulder and asked 'Paul?'.

I pointed at our bags and replied. "Our bags are over there. C'mon let's go and get them Paul." I yawned for no reason and we headed to our bags. I easily lifted the first one with a hand and handed it to Paul and picked up the other two without even a grunt. I saw some people look at me astonished. What? It was pretty light.

After asking a woman where the exit was, we were walking across the marble floor to the automatic doors. As soon as they opened, I got a sense of déjà vu when I walked outside. The same smell of this town hit me and I smiled, eyes shut as the wind blew past me. The surroundings quietened as my mind zoned them out.

Joy filled me that I was away from my past. I planned on forgetting it and healing so I could someday go back.

Paul clapped me on the back with a small smile. "C'mon son, let's go, I think our cab's been waiting awhile." He gestured to the man impatiently tapping his foot. He then whispered in my ear. "Reminds me of you as a kid. Look at where we have come today." He looked around in peace.

After packing our bags in the Japanese man's car and entering, we sped off to our house we bought, courtesy of my credit card. At first, my mom didn't want to until I convinced her that we were here to enjoy life. And coincidentally, the house was sitting on the opposite side to that huge mansion I was imagining about with six floors. They must be _rich_ ; well, I couldn't say anything, I had infinite money.

Once we reached our quite big, cosy house, retrieved our suitcases, stood in front of our new house and I had found the key under the doormat, I swivelled around.

Staring pointedly at mom and Paul, I said in a no-excuses voice: "Look, we came here to have fun, be free, for me _and_ yourselves. So neither of you will indulge into a job which gives you money but go out and have fun." My mom was about to furiously reject that until I proposed. "And if you do mom, I'll go back to Kuh- I mean, what was it? Ah yeah, Kuoh Academy for the start of this year _and_ go out with any friends I make, if I even do." I mumbled the last part miserably. Who would even want to know me? I was pretty much broken. And the chances of ever seeing Rias, Kiba or even Akeno; they were very slim. When was luck in my favour anyway?

Mom brightened at my idea, and probably didn't even hear me mumble. "Alright Percy, you better stick to your deal. Or else…" She left hanging threateningly. I gulped, my mom could be scary whenever she wanted.

I turned back around and inserted the key inside the door hole and opened the door in a soft push. A breeze swept through as the silence of the house engulfed me as I stepped inside the new house for the first time. It smelt… _homy._ As weird as that sounds, it felt what a home would feel like. Before taking another step, I asked Hestia to bless this house with the hearth and protect my family.

I slipped out my phone and checked the time and date.

' _Sunday, 31st of August 2014. 4:38pm.'_

I had a lot of cleaning and sorting out to do before I could lie down and chill.

 **[Linebreak]**

I hummed to myself as I quietly listened to the tune of the music I was listening to, and tapped my fingers across the bedside. This house was actually pretty big.

It had 2 floors and a renovated loft, with 5 bedrooms and a guest room along with several other colossal rooms. When I first saw it, I was amazed at what my Mom actually bought for us with my debit card. At least my Mom spent more on something instead of being resourceful.

Currently, I was lying down on my bed. Why? I was distracting myself from the fact I had school tomorrow and I needed to get into a school, preferably Kuoh Academy, which may even still have my very first friends. The problem was that and that I also didn't have any uniform nor knowledge on previous years. Annabeth had tried to teach me privately as much as she could but she could only tell me so much before I had no time.

But I _was_ here to relax. To be free. Enjoy. And that's what I was planning on doing.

Getting off the bed, I wandered into the hallway downstairs. I called out. "Hey guys, I'm going out to grab us some food." I knew I could form some but I just wanted some fresh air from this urbanisation and constant gas from airports and such.

Unlocking the door and locking it behind me, key slipping into my pocket, I brought out my car key and decided for a car to create. Leo, my hot-headed friend, taught me about several companies - Porsche, Lamborghini, Ferrari… I remember one he specifically liked though. The Roofless Lamborghini Aventador J. I wonder what it'd look like.

In an instant flash, a car lay there on the driveway while I stood there stunned at the flash and car. Even though I'm not into cars as much Leo, this car looked spectacular. I couldn't describe it because I'm hopeless at what the parts of the car are but it was a metallic crimson red colour which reflected the sunlight. It's secondary colour was black over its trims, with nice touches of black here and there. And without the roof, it was the perfect car for me.

I exhaled in elation before I sped to the door on the left and just the handle felt great. I grinned and plopped into the plush and luxurious seat, and put the key in the ignition as the car revved to life. I leaned back in the best seat ever and smirked. The digital clock said it was 6:51pm, two hours clearing up the house. Pulling out of the driveway, I exited the vicinity of my house.

I wanted peace and tranquility with the silent streets in sight, so I chose not to start some music up. Thanks to my training with a select few gods, I was _really_ good at driving. I pushed the accelerator pedal down as the car roared loudly and drove off the driveway and I indicated left. I may not remember this place much but GPS surely helps on a car like this.

After several more turns, I was now travelling on a straight road to a popular supermarket. Deciding to leave this safe, slow driving, I picked up the pace and pressed the clutch as my car zoomed down the street. My left hand tapping the side of the car and right on the steering wheel. With great skill, I swerved easily past cars to reach my destination.

The wind whipped past me as my engine only served to cut the silence slightly. People stared at me and my car as I raced past, to which I smirked at.

I now had reached the supermarket called 'Akio's Food'. A bit too simple of a store name but whatever. I shrugged to myself as I indicated to my right, entering the car park in search of a nice spot. Parking furthest from the actual shop so I could enjoy the nice breeze that was in the air, I shut down the car as I pulled out its key.

I opened the door, left the car and locked it, making a noise I don't know how to explain. Two high-pitched noises?

As I strolled through the desolate car park, I enjoyed the tranquility and fresh air I was given. Finally reaching the front doors, they swiftly opened as I trotted through. Moving the trolley I grabbed from outside, I went to the food section - real food.

And holy Hades. I was in Elysium- no, the Isles of the Blessed. All around me was shelves upon shelves of food, stacked up high wanting to be taken. And so I decided to take one of everything, maybe even two, three. How about four?

Anyone who saw me grabbing the food must've thought I was stupid, wasting such money on so much food but come on. I didn't have much proper food as a kid, did I not deserve this?

That packet of crisps. Definitely those chocolate bars. How about that pasta? These drinks looked really good. Packets of gum? In the end, I actually did take one of everything with two trolleys by my side, smoothly being pushed by each arm. When people gazed at me, they went slack-jacked at how I had two trolleys of food rising above the height of the trolley itself. All I did was madly grin in humour.

I entered the queue and waited. When it was my turn, the cashier asked for my credit card which I gave. When she swiped it, she gained a startled expression and I just raised an eyebrow as she became flustered. I wonder how much money it says I have…

Eventually, I had one trolley full of many bags of food since I put the other away for ease of use. Deciding to get home quick, I pushed the trolley all the way to the car. Because any vehicle I summon has infinite storage, I just opened the front boot and there everything in there. I never could wrap my head around this 'infinite' stuff and just ignored how it just fell deeper and deeper as if it disappeared.

Done, I moved the trolley back to this area where you deposit them. When I got there, I looked behind me since I thought I heard a noise but when I turned back I crashed into a girl by the looks of it. I didn't bother to check myself since I was a demigod.

Rushing forward to help her up, I pulled her up softly so she wouldn't get more hurt. She turned around and looked at me annoyed slightly. She had crimson red hair which fell down her back in several strands, with one poking above, and green eyes with set of casual clothes on. She did look very beautiful. Not pondering on that, I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, look, I-I'm really sorry for crashing into you ma'am. It was an accident and I'm sorry once again." I apologised to her while bowing my head in shame.

She then replied in an angelic but stern voice. "It's alright, it's just a few scratches, nothing an hours rest can't fix. I forgive you." I looked up at her and beamed at her to which she smiled lightly at. A dust of pink lit her cheeks up a bit but I brushed it aside.

Pulling out my hand for a shake, I introduced myself. "My names Percy Jackson ma'am." When I said my name she hesitated and I felt her aura become confused for some odd reason.

But she then gladly shook my hand. "Well, I am Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you." Rias Gremory? This is her, the person from years ago when I visited this very town after the Battle of the Labyrinth? She looked so different but was so similar. I wanted to talk to her and see if she knew me but I didn't want to ruin her day at this ungodly hour until an idea hit me.

"I can give you a ride home." I offered. "My way of apologising for me accidentally hitting you."

"No, no, you don't have to-" Rias argued but I cut her off very stubbornly.

"No, it's absolutely fine. It's not like I'm doing much anyway." I shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said curiously. "Are you trying to flirt and pick me up?" I understood many boys would attempt to woo her but I never did that sort of stuff, was never good at it.

I just looked at her wide-eyed. I had a lot respect for women, which my mother ingrained into me. I waved my hands about wildly. "What?! No?! I'm being honest, I just want to give you a ride home." What the heck was she thinking?

She just shrugged and accepted my offer and walked with me to my car. She started some small talk by asking me questions and vice versa, now landing on a particular one. "So… do you like that car? I think it looks pretty amazing. The guy who owns it must be quite rich." She pointed to my Lamborghini. I coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. What she didn't know was that that was my car. Rias would freak out when she found out.

We then came to halt at my car. She looked at me and I just looked away, embarrassed about her question. "Why have we stopped at this car Percy?"

All I did was open the right door after unlocking the car. All Rias did was stand there stunned that this was my car until she regained herself. "So this is your car?"

I just nodded in reply with a faint 'yes'. Thank gods she didn't ask anymore questions when it became clear it was a weird topic to discuss.

After she hopped in, I went around and ignited the engine. The engine behind me growled as it wanted to drive. Accepting its wishes, I drove slowly so I could talk to Rias.

"Hey Rias." She glanced at me and motioned for me to continue. "Type in your address on the screen, it'll show me a route to your home."

After several seconds, she was done. I took a peek at the address and asked her. "Wait a minute… do you live in that _mansion?_ "

She blushed a bit at that but nodded. I choked a laugh in shock while looking at her. "And you called ME rich?" I just started laughing when she became redder.

"No, it was a gift from my brother to my friend, and so me, his family and our friends live together there because it's huge." Rias then questioned. "Why?"

"Oh, because I live in the house opposite you."

"The new people that have moved in recently?"

"Yep." I answered cheerfully, popping the 'p'.

"Rias, I know this is random but do you trust me?" I asked her out of the blue. Let's see if she still does so I can accomplish something exhilarating.

She looked vexed until she replied unsurely. "I.. I guess? You haven't done anything to _not_ have my trust like most boys which fondle my boobs and stare at me." I blushed at the way she just spoke so easily about such things.

I waved it away. "Okay, okay, I get it." I changed the subject. "So do you want the ride of your life?"

She glanced at me, disgusted. "What! Percy, why are you saying that? And to think-"

I evilly smirked. "No Rias, I wasn't talking about that." An imaginary question mark appeared above her head in my mind.

"Then what?"

"This!" I sped the car up to the second highest gear, obviously since I wasn't on a highway or anything. We lurched back while the car went faster and faster. Gusts of wind swept through as our hair flew around wildly. Then we both started laughing about this whole thing, her contagious laugh entering my eyes like it was music as I enjoyed the sound.

I twisted the steering wheel left and right, the leather on the wheel being held firmly. I swerved in and out of cars, getting as fast as I could go in my current gear. Greenery and life whizzed by in the blink of an eye, while we only revved faster. Her hair was uncontrollably whipping around, slightly picking my view but it didn't bother me. Finally, I had reached the maze of roads at where I lived.

After a few minutes, I was parked outside of her house. She smiled a beautiful smile at me and said. "Thank you for the ride Percy. Unfortunately I have to go, but maybe I'll see you in this area or we could meet up whenever. Thanks once again for the ride, goodbye." She leaned on the edge of the car while she gazed down at me.

I look at her and grinned. "It was my pleasure and you're welcome! Yeah and sure, I'll see you hopefully soon, I had fun." I indicated left while she removed herself off the window. "See ya' Rias."

I turned onto my driveway and exited the car, locking it while the lights shut down.

Entering the house before locking the door behind me, I plodded back up the stairs to my massive bedroom not sparing a glance at my parents, my mind whirling with various thoughts. Not even tired but just wanting sleep, I flopped onto my bed hoping to get some sleep.

 _But beggars can't be choosers._

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support on the story people. It helps me alot, and now, Imma' start replying to the reviews.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **\- Fate Stay Night seems pretty cool, I'll have to check it out but I don't know about watching it. I'll see if I can get the damn time.**

 **Yo** **\- Yo, nice observation bro. Percy, in this world, did meet Rias before on a trip to Japan, which I'll explain later. And yeah, doesn't know there is supernatural shit in Japan because he couldn't sense auras as a weaker demigod. And to your question, he** _ **will not**_ **become a devil like several other crossovers out there.**

 **Dardo** **\- Thanks for the compliment dude, and yeah, I'll try find a beta which I posted at the start of the chapter.**

 **People: review because it gives motivation, it would mean a lot. It can be anything - hate or criticism, whatever. Anyway, this chapter included the first part of High School DxD. Next chapter, I'll post some small details about the story and other than that, hope you review and favourite the crossover.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rias' POV:**

"I shall be taking my leave. Akeno, make sure nothing goes wrong." I ordered Akeno while she lounged with Issei on the sofa with her holding his right arm. On his lap, lay Koneko taking a nap and Asia gently held his left arm, succumbing to her tiredness. Xenovia lay on another sofa to my right with Gasper on the same couch, opposite side, asleep, and she was watching TV. Kiba and Rossweisse were out exploring the town so she could become familiar with her surroundings. Leaving them in Akeno's hands, I headed for the door.

"Rias, where are you going?" Issei asked me after a wide yawn.

Without stopping, I replied. "To go outside and have some fresh air. Don't worry, I'll be back Issei." Without further questions, I left the room into darkness hallway.

Once I found an empty room, I cast a teleportation magic circle to somewhere nearby anywhere, because I didn't mind right now. After a chant, I entered the circle and let myself be whisked away to wherever.

I reappeared on the side of the road, rows of houses around me. I took a look at my surroundings and took everything in. It was peaceful, the moon beginning to grace us with its presence, and the sun leaving the everlasting sky. Lamp-posts were lit with their amber lights around me, with the occasional car driving by. Separating the two lanes was a long patch of grass and a few trees scattered on it with vibrant flowers.

Finished with my observation, I spotted something in my line of view and focused on it; it was a supermarket in the distance, which didn't look too far away either. Deciding to go there, I walked at a steady pace, realising the air which went by. I inhaled the fresh smell of the world around me.

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I was taken over by a curse - a cursed fragment and was weak enough to succumb to its mind control; and then took on Issei's Sacred Gear form and battled him to the verge of death. It made me depressed for days, that I could be so weak willed to let such a thing control me and lay havoc to him and my peerage which I was supposed to _protect._ I was disappointed in myself, because I let everyone of my friends into the dimensional gap where no one had ever survived yet they still came, risking their lives. I rubbed an unconscious tear away and crushed those thoughts, not bothering to mull over it or it would just make me feel worse.

Eventually, I reached the supermarket named 'Akio's Food.' With my ability to see in the darkness, everything was clear as I saw several people enter and exit the store. I walked up to the trolley area to grab one, pulling it out with ease. Quietly, I strolled through the car park towards the automatic doors. On my way there, I spotted a magnificent red car, a similar colour to my own hair.

Once there, I stepped through into the warm, vast room being continually heated, and made my way past the gates. I turned and looked at the guard who was standing to the side, and gave him a smile. His face reddened and he smiled brightly back, until he had to glance downwards probably towards my assets. Some people were too perverted in this town. I rolled my eyes at his attitude, and carried on walking.

I wasn't hear to buy anything, probably because I didn't need to and there was no point. I quietly looked at the various shelves of food and items, from toys to clothes to yoghurts, anything you needed was here. I was tempted to buy a certain outfit until I didn't even bother and ignored it.

After 20 minutes of endlessly walking through the maze, I was exiting the supermarket back into the cold, fresh air. I exhaled loudly, not saying anything and just letting the quiet breeze of the wind and small chirps of nearby birds soothe my mind. It _was_ like that until I made my way to put my empty trolley away, when I was hit from behind with something hard.

I fell forward with a moan of pain and scraped my arm and knee. I got up swiftly though, ready to attack the person until I realised the person was apologising with honesty for his carelessness. This confused me a lot since not many people would do that. I looked at him, and had a clear look at him, with his raven-black hair being rustled in the wind and expensive outfit shining distinguishably in the lamp lights; his head was hanging, gaze looking down to the concrete shamefully. One thing that did peak my interest was a contained aura in his body, weakly leaking out.

I would recall what happened but my mind was on overdrive. The summary however is that we met, we introduced and he offered to take me home which I gratefully accepted because of one reason. Through destiny, he only lived on the opposite side of the road.

But one word from this whole event was glued into my mind: _'Percy Jackson.'_

I stood there while his bright lava red Lamborghini left the path and entered his own driveway. I wonder how he was after all these years, his mother and even stepfather. They were all such kind people, and I doubt they had changed in a few years. He exited his car, and entered his house, clicking his keys without looking back. I would have prayed but devils do not pray, instead hoping he still remembers me and the others. A soft breeze swept by, bringing me out of my thoughts.

When we had parted and after me reminiscing, I went back up to the room everyone was crowded in, I saw Kiba and his new friend back, sitting on another empty luxurious sofa. Most of them were close to falling asleep wherever they lay, with some already asleep.

My mind was swimming with thoughts. Did he remember me? Is he the same? What is he doing here? In my line of thoughts, I bumped into Akeno who had moved away from the window.

"Hey Rias. Why are you back so quickly?" She giggled. "It doesn't matter but what does is, are you cheating on Issei? I saw that boy you drove home with in that sexy car." She covered her mouth to stop herself laughing.

I swear, even if she was my best friend, she infuriated me sometimes and how she never was serious sometimes when necessary, but it was what made her loveable and a great friend. "It's not like we are really dating, are we? He wants to be a Harem King…" I mumbled in sadness. I dropped into a leather chair and spun in it, putting my thoughts on an endless rewind.

"He was just someone who bumped into me at the supermarket. He started apologising profusely and I forgave him because he seemed so sincere. And then he offered to drop me here, and so he did, and told me he lived on the opposite side of the road." I leaned back in the chair as Akeno listened quietly to what I said, while she deciphered my simplified explanation.

She chuckled to herself again, dropping into a rotatable chair close to my own. "It seems to me you like him. But why did you accept it? Not like you to accept a random stranger's request..." I just ignored her first sentence, shrugged my shoulders to the second and carried on thinking about Percy. Why was he here?

Someone shook my shoulder and I realised Akeno was looking at me in concern and being serious now. "Rias, what's wrong? You're not getting angry at me. What are you thinking? Is it about that boy?" She asked me several questions. "What was his name?" And I hesitated telling her it, which she noticed. "Aha! So it is someone… what's his name Rias?" She was waiting in anticipation, a smile plastered on her face.

"That's the problem Akeno, his name. It's…" I dramatically started when she leaned forward. "Percy Jackson. He's back." Akeno covered her mouth in shock, tears gleaming in her eyes; she and Percy were pretty close, always teasing the other.

"Is he really?" She asked me for confirmation, not believing her ears. I nodded, pursing my lips and then she squealed loudly as I covered my eyes. "We are going to have a best friend's reunion after years." She looked at me. "Can you believe that, he's back. After so many years!"

"Akeno, I demand you to lower your voice!" I yelled over her squeals and she obediently stopped when several of my peerage glanced at us drearily. "Thank you."

"Sorry President." Akeno apologised, then she looked up and grinned. "But he's here! We should go and meet him Rias." She leapt out of her chair and was about to sprint to the door until I held her wrist and shook my head.

"No, we can't. Not right now; it would be rude and random, I don't even know if he remembers me or you unfortunately." I released the stressful thoughts from my mind to Akeno.

She pouted while sitting down again. "Aww… well, we can tell Kiba and Koneko! They remember him." Getting up, she went to Kiba and dragged him to Koneko before she shook her awakes. Koneko meowed angrily from her sleep being interrupted before Akeno picked her up and bolted here.

I dropped my face into my hands at how she created this little group meeting. Thankfully, everyone else was sound asleep by now.

Kiba scratched his head awkwardly. "President, uh, what are we doing exactly here without the rest of our peerage?" He questioned confused.

Akeno clapped her hands together excitedly. "He's back!" She quietly said in elation. I would never understand her.

Koneko just glanced at me and Akeno perplexed and voiced her question. "Who? Another pervert?" That made me chuckle, he was the exact opposite.

"Percy." I finished off for Akeno who pouted again at me for ruining her line.

Kiba looked confused as did Koneko while their minds raced. I guess their memory wasn't the best, but it was not their fault, it had been years.

"She means Percy Jackson. The person she liked several years ago when he came here for a holiday." I blushed slightly and angrily denied that.

"I did not!"

Akeno laughed at me as I just huffed in frustration. "We'll see Rias."

"Seriously?" Kiba said unsurely. "He lives here?" I nodded and he smiled. "Thank Satan, he was actually pretty cool, and more enjoyable than Issei whenever we hung out; only because he didn't perv like him all the time." He finished, scratching his head.

I glanced at Koneko's reaction. "I did like him, no, not in that way. He wasn't a pervert and he actually was a nice cushion." She stated, pulling out her lollipop before putting it back in her mouth.

I stared off into the distance once I felt three pair of stares on me. "He does live across the road but I am unsure if remembers us from back then. Hopefully, he will come to our school; since he did attend it last time." Looking away and at each of my servants in the eye, I carried on. "Make sure this information does not reach any of their ears. I don't want to explain much right now."

They all nodded compliantly. "You may now go. I am going to bed since I am tired." I waved them off.

I trudged to my own personal room in this gift from my brother to Issei and his family. I twisted the door handle and walked inside, noticing how I hadn't been here for a while. The huge king bed lay there, untouched and neat. Around my room were random decorations and furniture: a desk, a cupboard, a chair and the such.

I went to the side of the bed and removed my slippers and left them next to the bed. I unbuttoned my corset and took of my black shoulder cape. After putting it on the bed, I unbuttoned my shirt for school and took of my red skirt. Left semi-naked, I unfastened my bra to let my breasts free. I could never sleep in clothes, and now it had became a stuck habit. I placed all of my clothes on the desk next to the bed neatly and entered the duvet and piled it over me, finding a comfortable position.

I tried to sleep quickly but I kept shuffling because of what I had learnt. Gradually, I let the mattress and duvet smother me in warmth making me inevitably fall asleep.

' _Percy Jackson. I have so many questions about you.'_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but, haha! I bet you guys didn't expect that; for it to be set after Season 3, and not the beginning. I just thought, why the fuck not because it'll be more interesting - even if I have to somehow create a plot - and you don't know what'll happen. Anyway, let me do the reviews first:**

 **Guest** **\- Okay dude, I have no bloody clue what you are trying to say. 'geust' is probably 'guest', and so you did reply as a guest so I don't what the fuss is about. Thanks for loving the story though.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **\- Yeah, sorry dude, that just isn't gonna' happen in this story. Maybe if I watched it, I'd create another crossover, but they won't appear here anytime soon.**

 **Charli.** **\- 'Sup bro, thanks for enjoying the story, and here is your update, you're welcome.**

 **Yo** **\- Nah, you're wrong, haha. This is after Season 3, so yeah. His pets, I'll think about their appearance, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Awesome** **\- A Jedi mind trick, haha, maybe I could add that later on? Thanks for your review, and don't worry bro, Riptide will appear soon enough, it's not like he needs it in a 'non-monster' country.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter** **\- Thanks. And this is after the Giant War, and how strong? He's not like super-strong like the original Satan or Devils, but he is probably pretty powerful compared to most of the characters since he is of divine descent. You can keep guessing, but you'll have to wait to find out unfortunately. And the gods dilemma isn't too difficult, in the light novels, Greek gods and the sort appear, so different pantheons do exist in the High School DxD universe; maybe only the fact about God being dead and Chaos alive. And hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Shurukkah** **\- I agree, but if he did, it would fit either way because of his loyalty. It's up to the readers, on what his relationships are anyway.**

 **Alright, sorry for the short chapter people; I didn't know what else to write for Rias' POV but I'll try and make the next longer if I can. Hope ya' still enjoyed it and the direction this is going in, if it isn't that good, I can always change it.**

 **Thanks for the support on my story, and review; I'm open to suggestions and the sorts.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice:** **I just wanted to say that there is a poll on my profile for who you want Percy to be paired with. Unfortunately, I'm only doing Rias, Akeno or both because those pairings are the easiest for me to write for the sake of the story. It** _ **will not**_ **choose the pairing, just tilt my current choice which I won't say.**

 **Vote for the poll or in the reviews (poll preferably).**

 **[Start of Chapter]**

 **[Percy's POV:]**

I groaned while my alarm clock started beeping uncontrollably. Getting frustrated and emotions from yesterday swelling, I picked up the clock and threw it across the room and it shattered. Glass shards scattered across the floor and it fell onto the floor in bits and pieces. All I did was face plant into my pillow deeper.

"Ugh… School." I mumbled drowsily. There was no way mom could have gotten me into a school _and_ gotten me some uniform. If she did, I'm going to be a bit irritated because she must've gotten it after I slept which was at about 7.

Wait.

I didn't get any nightmares. I bolted straight and up and felt my face and pinched myself. I wasn't dreaming, this was real. "I didn't get any dreams or-or anything!" I yelled in happiness with a fish pump. "Thank Chaos!"

In a better mood, I removed the duvet and realised I slept in my set of casual clothes from yesterday. Was I that tired? I thrust that thought away and just hopped off the bed into my indoor shoes. With a wide yawn, I stretched to the sky causing some joints to squeak.

I felt amazing today. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and just stripped down naked and entered the shower.

As soon as the water touched my skin, I felt like I could take the whole entire Olympian council on, not that I would. After a few minutes, I had done showering and was rejuvenated and refreshed, heading for the tower.

I brushed my hair with my towel and dried it, then wiped my body of water. Why didn't I use my powers? I wanted to be as normal as I could; it was what I always wanted and imagined. After that, I wrapped the towel around me and decided to freshen up.

Gently, I felt my face for facial hair and there wasn't any yet since I did shave last week. Once I brushed my teeth and stuff, I exited the bathroom taking my previous clothes with me. I guess I wasn't going to school since my mom hadn't told me. Getting happy, my parade was cut short when I saw the uniform on my bed. I fell to my knees exaggeratedly and looked at it. I screamed in dramatic horror.

I face planted into the bed at how my mom was so strict when it comes to school. The clothes were the same as last time: a black blazer with white accents, a long-sleeves button-down shirt with those vertical linings, a black _ribbon,_ a pair of black trousers and she even brought the brown dress shoes. I whined at this uniform loudly, why didn't they remove the ribbon at the very least?

I guess it was the first Monday of September, so it would be the first day of school in America but halfway through the year; either way, it was a day of torture. Only because my mom wished it, I put on the dreadful school uniform for Kuoh Academy and trudged my way downstairs in this awful set of clothes. It wasn't bad, or uncomfortable, it just limited my movement and speed making me feel… constricted. I dug out my phone and other items from my previous attire and put them in my uniform incase I needed them beforehand.

You might be wondering why I'm going to school when I'm 18? Since the academic year here starts in April and not September, I was technically still in school in Japan because of the fact the final year doesn't start in the month after my birthday (August). When I was in the US, I couldn't attend school because the year had ended. They thought I was stupid - pretty rude - but it was actually more of that I was too traumatised, I guess, to actually concentrate and work in school until they instead took me to some phycologists. Mortals. Pfft. I doubt they would know what I have been through, for Hades' sake.

When I entered the kitchen, the aroma of pancakes, _blue_ pancakes swam through my nostrils as I inhale it all. I dashed into a seat, knife and fork ready. My mom placed a plate of 10 pancakes stacked up high. I saw the toppings to my left so I swiped a bunch of butter and left it on top of the pancakes. Then I got the syrup and chocolate sauce and smothered the pancakes in it so there was a pool around it.

In my peripheral vision, I saw mom shaking her head at my antics but hey, I was still a growing man and needed my food. Digging into my food, I enjoyed each part and once I had finished, drank the glass of water to my right and burped rudely. "Sorry." I muttered.

My mom just ignored it and started a conversation. "Paul's still sleeping. I guess jet lag caught up to him." Then she turned from her cooking. "My, my Percy. You look wonderful in that uniform. And no complaints. You promised to go school and have fun if we did too." I let my shoulders drag in annoyance.

"Fiiine. You win. Why did I make that deal again? Oh yeah, so you guys can _enjoy_ yourselves. No working mom unless it's on that book you like." I reminded her sternly. I did my part, she had to do hers.

She smiled. "I thought you'd forget." I just shook my head at that.

"Well. I think I'm ready for school. I've had breakfast and have my uniform, and I have my pen in pocket as always." I patted my left pocket, my trusty weapon Riptide in there if at the worst anything mythological appeared, and which also had my keys as they clashed together.

"You know it is 8:28am and you have to get their for registration by 8:30am. I don't want you to be late on your first day, young man." I waved it off, her stern voice resonated in my mind when I realised what she said.

"I have two minutes! Ah crap!" I shouted to no one in particular. I darted out of my chair, kissed my mom on the cheek and waved goodbye. "Bye mom. Have a nice day without me!" I rushed out as I sped through the door. Leaping over the door into the driver's seat, I started the car up and sped off. Adjusting my ribbon so I could breathe, I sped down the road, obviously breaking the speed limit three times over. I had told my GPS to go to Kuoh Academy and at my current speeds, I should reach there in 35 seconds. Determination coursed through me, I wanted a good first impression and didn't want to be late.

I carried on zooming past, wind hitting me violently but I just went through. The school itself… it was an all girls until it became a co-ed institution. Since most students were girls, most of the boys were perverted and rude, peeking at the girls when they nude. It kinda revolted me at their actions but I shook it away.

Finally there with the school in sight, I pulled over outside the school as several students looked over at my car. I became a bit red in embarrassment, obviously many people walked here while I came here in the most luxurious car in the town. I switched the car off and exited the vehicle, and making final adjustments to my clothes I confidently walked towards the gates, hands in my pockets.

I felt people pointing at me and whispering around me about me which unnerved me as I heard them all because of my demigod hearing.

"Who's this douche?"

"Hopefully he isn't another pervert…"

"Damn, this guy is _hot."_

"When is the girls marathon?"

Well… the last one was just normal, and I guess the comments are better than nothing. I did look pretty different so no one probably does remember me. I opted to follow the students and carried on my stride when I found the reception. Calmly, I walked up to the woman on the desk and coughed to get her attention. She had black hair in a bun, and amber eyes. Pushing up her glasses, she asked me monotonously. "Yes?"

"Excuse me ma'am; my name is Percy Jackson and I'm new here and well, I need my schedule and whatnot." I pointed out to her without stuttering.

"Ah, yes. You are the child who came from abroad. In this school, we all have the same classes as our class so you may ask your classmates. You can optionally get a locker but it is not needed as everything is kept at school."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "But," she continued. "I have to assign you someone to guide you around here. You are in your twelfth year, correct?" I nodded. "Then…" she then squinted around, looking at the many students. After years, I didn't remember much of the layout of this academy clearly to find my way myself.

"Akeno Himejima." She finally chose after a moment. I lurched forward from the name, I would've spat out my mouths contents if I was drinking something. Akeno still attended this very school? So did that mean the rest were here: Rias, Kiba and Koneko? She still looked as great as ever, but I doubt she remembered me so it'd be awkward to talk to them.

Nervously, I tapped my feet across the stone cold floor while someone headed our way, someone I knew too well.

"Yes ma'am." Akeno stated, falling in line to my left. I just looked away to avoid her. Would she remember me? There was always some hope.

"Assist this young man to your classroom. You and him are both in the twelfth year so you can assist him." The woman ordered.

Akeno just accepted the demand. She turned in a random direction, of the classroom? "Alright then. What's your name?" She asked me, her face brightening up like always back then, me following her while she went in the route to our classroom.

I didn't want to tell her. I contemplated and chose not to; I knew Akeno, she is _very_ happy and would start a commotion which I _did_ not want. Speaking in a confident manner, I replied mysteriously. "You'll just have to wait for my name in the classroom, won't you?"

I heard her faintly sigh. "Okay. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time." She brightened up and picked up her lace. On the way, one thing confused me. Why did she have an aura? I had never felt this type of aura and power emitting from her and it confused me; but that's partially because I didn't know how to when I was younger. Hazel taught me how to mask my aura (with a lot of focus and mist) which I now do a lot so no one can identify me easily, and to sense them as easily. What happened to Akeno?

I doubt she was an offspring of one of the gods here, the Shinto gods - if they even existed (experience taught me most pantheons exist), so what in the world was she? If she was a mythical being, she must've been unable to sense me when I came here previously to Japan. That's probably because I was given a potion which hid my aura and smell temporarily, too hidden for even most gods, courtesy of my father and his favour he claimed from Hecate.

She halted at a door and I stopped just in the nick of time, avoiding a crash. "Here it is!" Pushing it open, we entered.

I glanced at the time and found out we were just on time, it being 8:30am. "Good morning Akeno and um, you are the new student, yes?" The teacher asked me in curiosity. He had brown hair which fell over his ears by not too much, square glasses, and brown eyes and looked quite fat and pudgy in his suit.

I nodded. He continued. "My name is Hirotada, Jiro. I want you to go to the front and introduce yourself, such as your name and some facts about you." Without wavering, I stepped up to the front and felt every single person looking at me. I could do this, I had led people into battle. _And got them killed in the end._

Smiling a big smile, I started with a deep breath and began. "Hey, my name is Percy Jackson. I came from North America, or more specifically New York. I don't prefer sports and like the colour blue a lot." I was happy with what I said. Simple and clear. I avoided my friends from when I went to Japan before; although I could feel their piercing stares, trying to catch my gaze.

The professor clapped his hands together. "Does anyone have any questions?" More talking, seriously? He pointed to a girl in the corner I couldn't see. "Yes?"

I could tell she was looking at me but I couldn't really see her. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

My eyes darkened slightly and I looked a bit haunted. With a firm answer, I said, "No."

"Have you ever had one?" The same girl prodded. She better look where she pokes her head, it isn't her business to delve any further.

People leaned forward for my answer. Without lashing out, I replied. "Yes, for a year and we had known each other for years." People stared at me with wide eyes.

The same girl dangerously stood on the edge and asked the last question. "What happened?" Even the teacher looked at me questionably.

I clenched my fist and looked down with an emotionless face straight ahead. "She died." I said without any emotion.

Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the classroom about my situation. Some looked at me in pity which I loathed, I wasn't some weak toy.

The professor silenced everyone. "Thank you Percy for your introduction. You may go sit down next to Issei, the student in the far corner. Put your hand up Issei." I quickly went to him and slided into the seat next to him. I knew this kid, he was one of the biggest perverts I tried to stop last time, who I would make stop peeking. He turned and began to introduce himself with a smile.

And that was the start of an exhausting day and lesson.

 **[Linebreak]**

I had mathematics first period and it was really confusing, I attempted to understand the algebra and slowly, I understood how it worked. However, Japanese was the lesson I was working in right now. Tapping my pen, Riptide, repeatedly against the table, waiting for ideas to sprout and the lesson to end; I looked at the slightly distorted letters on the paper. Athena's blessing to remove dyslexia was taking it's time to work but it was still lingering, my dyslexia, even now.

The bell rang and I darted out of my seat, handing my paper to the teacher and ran a hand through my hair. My mind hurt a bit with all these words and numbers after so long. Tucking my pen into my pocket, I legged it out of the room and tried to evade Rias and her friends. I didn't want to meet them again, it would be so weird which I had realised today since I assumed they didn't remember me.

Thankfully, I was able to hide from her and I could tell she and Akeno were searching for me but this school was pretty big.

When the bell rang once again, I headed inside to our next lesson, sitting next a random student and we did science, mainly physics. This was a mixture of algebra _and_ words which hurt my brain even more. As soon as that ended, I followed everyone to the school's gymnasium.

It led to to two rooms, one where girls went and one where boys went to. I followed the guys and went into the changing rooms. Unfortunately, I didn't have a kit so I revived a spare, dirty kit but thanks to my powers, I made fresh and new.

Standing on two sides, girls on one and boys on the other; a teacher casually strolled through the middle in a tracksuit, a whistle in his hand. "Listen up!" He yelled. "All of you mix together and get partnered up. Preferably two people but more is fine." He waved off. I was near to Issei as everyone evaded him like the plague but walked near me.

"Hey Issei, you wanna partner up?" I asked him calmly, I learnt about him in our first lesson a bit.

He looked at me in a stunned stupor and shook out of it. "Yeah, sure!" He replied excitedly.

"Look here!" The P.E. teacher shouted, grabbing our attention. "Grab a blindfold and go to a big space and test your reflexes and instincts in any way you want. We will need good instinct to carry on in this lesson."

Me and Issei rapidly found a space and since no one wanted to be near him, we had a bunch of space. I told Issei that he could go first and that I'd throw some balls at him he had to either catch or dodge.

He agreed to the plan and smirked, a bit arrogantly. Wrapping it around his eyes and grinning madly, he yelled. "Bring it on!"

With not much speed, I threw a couple of balls which he dodged and I was impressed at him. He even had caught a few. "Is that all you got Percy? Throw faster! As fast as you can?"

I snorted at him. "If I did, a hole would be ripped through your abdomen but I'll do it fast." Twirling the ball, I threw it twice as fast and he caught it and laughed at me. Getting annoyed, I threw one much faster, not even at full speed and it soared through the air, bumping into his chest. The force pushed him onto his back and I bent over and started laughing at him.

I mocked him. "Faster, faster Percy!" He became red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well let's see how you do! I won't hold back." He said with a devilish smile.

"I hope so." Which threw him off guard along with my sneaky smirk.

Wrapping the blindfold around my eyes, I was looking at the inky darkness of the black piece of cloth. Getting into a stance, I raised my hands in a 'come on' gesture. The gymnasium went silent, I'm guessing they were all watching me in anticipation. I shut down my eyesight and put all my energy into hearing sense and instincts. I _felt_ a ball whiz towards me which I just caught.

I wouldn't need instinct until he became very reckless, I could coordinate where all these projectiles came from with years of gruesome training. With several other balls flying towards me, I dodged them and caught them and rolled them back to Issei.

"Alright, you're good, I'll admit Percy. But now I'm truly not going to hold back." Issei said confidently, I could sense a sort of power and aura around him flaring up which I discovered when I met him; and he thankfully didn't remember me.

"Let's get started!" I shouted back in ecstasy.

Several balls were headed my way. Twisting my body to dodge the first one, and catching the next two, I bounced the final two into the sky with the ones in hand swiftly. Launching the balls in my hands at Issei as he screamed in pain and then repeating the process when the balls midair landed in my hands, he fell on the floor.

Unfortunately, I could feel him become angry at me and so he would become reckless. This time though, a body was coming towards me which I guessed was Issei. He aimed a punch at me which I deflected and punched him in the gut.

I could feel shocked expressions around me. Another punch came at me which I swerved around and gave my own fist in return, and when he used his other first, I caught it and added some squeeze to it, making him shout in pain and fall to his knees. I smirked while a resilient tear let loose from his eyes.

I loosened the blindfold and gazed around, as people looked at me in surprise but I just ignored it and noticed Issei still on the floor, rolling and moaning.

 _Dramatic much?_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: The tension is thickening to the extreme, haha. Y'all are probably annoyed I'm lengthening Percy's reunion. I added a cover image too, tell me if it's good. Let us respond to your reviews first though:**

 **omegazero6** **\- No worries dude, your English is understandable but you're a fucking beast for bothering to review this. Honestly, I wouldn't have if the story was in a different language or one that wasn't my first; so thanks a lot.**

 **Charli.** **\- Well it's not finalised who he'll be with, it has to be either Akeno and Rias because they previously met him and Koneko is way younger. I made that part of her liking him so I could later on in the story if chosen, make it easier to connect the two; and hope you liked the chapter.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **\- Yeah, sorry bro. I took a look at FSN, and saw it didn't have too many episodes. My half-term holidays here in the U.K. starts at the end of this week so I'll try and watch it all. If I can, I may even start writing ideas for a crossover. Don't raise your hopes too much, it won't be published for a while; not doing two stories at once.**

 **Yo** **\- Thanks, I try. Hope ya' enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Awesome** **\- It will mostly be Percy however, I will switch between Rias and him, heck, even Akeno if it helps the story flow. Sometimes you need the other side of the story.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter** **\- The Greek pantheon isn't going to appear anytime soon; the only thing I can see is an OC demigod or stray monsters, maybe some sort of message from family but he cut off the connection remember?**

 **And you are right, he probably did leak his aura but that was when he was… 15? Demigods can feel auras and the such, but sensing and like** _ **seeing**_ **it is different. Rias and him were young and so couldn't do such things; I explained why Rias couldn't identify his aura in this chapter and Percy couldn't because he was, well, weak. And by 'leaked', it signifies his masked aura too powerful to be hidden and leaking out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter too.**

 **Alright. So stuff is happening, he sees his friends again aaaand avoids them because you don't know what shit'll happen when you see each other again, haha, or if they've changed.**

 **I also wanted to say Percy may be** _ **slightly**_ **out of character (OOC), and I will twist the story around a bit to fit the feel of High School DxD. Hope you guys don't mind, it's just what's the point of the crossover if the stories atmospheres don't merge, and so they'll go in High School DxD's direction for now.**

 **He'll have perverted thoughts but I will try and create reasons for it; although, he'll still be loyal and respectful as always. I'm not making him a damn stalker and horny bastard.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews would mean a lot to me people, maybe even a favourite, a follow or whatever.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the end of the tiring day, the bells echoing through the halls. Making my way through the school, and zigzagging through the hallways, I found the gates and was about to leave until someone grabbed my collar and pulled me back. It was unusual since I should be able to tug away but I didn't want to rip my collar.

I instinctively twisted around, fist at the ready until I realised it was Akeno. She looked way more beautiful than before, still keeping her sense of childishness which made her unique. Her violet eyes looked at me and her black hair was supported in the sky by a piece of fabric, and fell down in several lines. I lowered my fist when I saw it was her. She stood there after letting go at arm's length with me in silence, me confused on what to do.

"Percy! It's been a long time!" She said to me cheerfully before hugging me first, her boobs squashing against my chest. I tensed at her action and so she let go; I didn't like physical contact. "What's the matter?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, then waved it off and grabbed my hand. "It doesn't matter. Just come with me." How could she dismiss the fact we hadn't seen each other for years with a simple 'hello'?

I was too stunned to do anything other than follow with her to wherever she was taking me to when she grabbed my hand and dragged me around. We then walked into a white building, went through some corridors and into a cosy room. She went inside first and stood to the side as I walked inside. The room didn't stand out much with it's basic furniture consisting of some sofas, a table, showers to the side and the sorts. What did stand out were the people inhabiting the room.

Nervously, I walked further into the room and lost on what to do now. I saw several people: Rias looking at me in sadness, Kiba in slight joy, Koneko and Akeno. I doubt they remembered me and I didn't want to assume. I saw other people too. A girl that looked similar to Thalia, with blue hair and a dark fringe of green on the right and dark yellow eyes. And Issei was here? Next to him was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, with split bangs over her forehead; and then on his other side was a box, and in it a girl? They had platinum blonde hair in a short bob cut, violet eyes and had pointed ears. I noted down to find out about him/her.

Once I was done analysing, Rias coughed and looked at me, her white skin shined like it did yesterday, her crimson red hair flew down her back to her thighs with loose bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face and her green-blue eyes stared into mine, as if she was reading my soul.

"So… hello?" I started off meekly and with a weak shrug of my shoulders. I didn't know what to say, the sentence just made me cringe internally.

"Is that it, Percy?" Rias questioned me, her arms crossed and pushing her chest up; she was currently leaning on the wooden desk.

"Wait, you do remember me?" I asked her in perplexity while leaning forward a bit, realising my fault. I thought they didn't so I wanted to be less awkward.

"What do you mean, obviously I do!" Rias exasperatedly threw her arms into the air, blowing up a bit and exhaling loudly in frustration.

I made an 'oh' with my face when suddenly Rias appeared in front of me and hugged me tight, while I was dazed. "I'm glad you're back Percy." She mumbled into my shoulder, me being taller than her by a bit.

Akeno chuckled and I knew she was going to ruin the moment. "Obviously she remembers you Percy! The three of us slept together!" She blurted out intentionally.

Rias turned around with a blush on her face. "Akeno! That was in the past!" She glared annoyed at her. At the same time, I choked on nothing, the random members looked at me dumbfounded while Issei shouted out in outrage. Why did Akeno have to shout that out _here_ of all places with these people in the room? I mentally face-palmed at her purposefully stupid choice.

"What!" He got up furiously. "Only _I_ get to sleep with Rias and Akeno!" I tried to placate him but he didn't budge. Why was he so possessive over them, I hadn't seen him say he was in a relationship nor do anything of the sorts. Rias glared at him from the side and he obediently huffed and dropped onto the sofa. He pointed at me. "This isn't over!" He promised. We were sort of friends over the day, but now this event had probably destroyed all of that.

I scratched the back of my head. All I really did was sleep almost naked with Akeno and Rias because they wanted it; and I did promise to do their wish before I left. I got fooled pretty hard by them, but it was pretty comfortable and enjoyable to be completely honest. I didn't understand much about why it was rude back then, and those two have always been like this. And no, there was no funny business either - I was only 14.

One thing it did teach me, as cruel as it sounds to them, if where my heart truly was. It brought me enlightenment. My heart was with Annabeth at the time and I didn't know that; but what I did know back then was that it wasn't with Rias nor Akeno sadly. I, however, did not say anything like that to them to cause any hurt or problems.

 _Too bad she isn't here today._ I thought bitterly yet heartbroken. I was so deep in thoughts, I almost missed Kiba coming towards me.

I saw Kiba come up to me and we man hugged each other and I grinned at him in elation. "Kiba, it's been a long time dude." His blonde hair reflected the light like always, his eyes dimmer than last time but he spoke more openly - like he was released from something.

He smiled at me lightly back. "It sure has Percy. We should catch up and do what we did back then." I wasn't going to deny that offer, it felt great that they still knew me and I would enjoy this time.

"There can't still be that many perverts to get rid of?" He nodded in reply with a weak smile and I groaned. How lecherous were the boys in this school?

Someone tugged at my shirt and I looked down to see Koneko. "Well you're bigger than me still." She said monotonously. I crouched slightly to near her height.

"Come on, don't be like that. You'll grow up to be like Rias and Akeno someday." I encouraged her, she always disliked how small and undeveloped she was. This made her slightly smile before it vanished.

Then she punched my arm hard for someone her age and muttered. "At least I have a non-pervy friend." I beamed at her, at least she wasn't always sounding depressed. "And you better not leave again." She muttered threateningly under her breath.

Akeno walked towards me. She yelled cheerfully again and hugged me, pushing her breasts against me and her hair going over my face. Liking the affection, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter. I decided to get back at her for dragging me here and sprouting out confidential information, and moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Hello Akeno, it's been a while and you're still as beautiful as ever with your body."

She blushed in response knowing what I was referring to, she always used to tease me and it was hilarious when I turned the tables on her. Then I threw my head back and started cackling and she hit me in the chest for teasing her as I moved away. "You suck." She said annoyed. "I'll get you back, just you wait." Regaining her confidence, she just winked at me while moving away.

Getting tired from standing for a while, I cautiously sat down on the sofa as did the others. I leaned back, hands behind my head. Koneko sat on my lap for some reason, Kiba was next to me and Akeno on my other side. Rias sat in her chair, as President for this 'Occult Research Club' although I knew there was more to it. Then that's when it hit me.

"Wow, you're still the head of this club, nice." I praised Rias and she gained a wave of pink. What's with the red faces today?

"Anyway, this is Percy Jackson, members of my club that are confused about his random appearance. He originally came here to this town a few years ago and left because he had only come on holiday." Rias explained and then paused, gazing towards me. "Are you leaving again then?"

I answered as best as I could. "I'm not sure. This isn't a holiday but isn't permanent. I just need to get away from my home so I came here in hopes of healing over the course of months or even years." That seemed fine with her, though I saw curiosity in her eyes from the 'healing' part along with the others. I didn't know the others yet.

"Great, hopefully you don't leave so soon. Now introduce yourselves, members." Rias commanded the other members of this club. I got out of my position and tilted forwards, wanting to know any new people.

The blue haired girl said in a respectful and neutral voice. "I'm Xenovia Quarta, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The blonde girl introduced herself shyly. "My name's Asia Argento and I hope we can become friends."

Koneko told me who the _boy_ was(I was confused why he wore feminine clothes) in the box was. "He doesn't trust many people, his name's Gasper Vladi." That explained why he was so scared of me but not why he was wearing the other sex's clothes.

What intrigued me was how everyone in the room let off an aura of power, some higher than others with Rias and Issei the most loose. They all let off auras win powers wavering around a big three demigods', but way less than mine - it was a fact. They weren't demigods so what were they? I needed to find out so I had the idea to join this club.

"Thanks, I hope we can be friends." I answered politely and nicely. Then a pair of lips went to my ear and whispered seductively,

"Or maybe more." Then she went and lightly licked my ear in front of everyone. I blinked while looking at the wall in disbelief. I already knew who it was and it was Akeno. Gods, did she have to do this in front of everyone? I blushed at her tone of voice and action, and pushed her aside to where she giggled to herself. The others just stifled laughs at my misfortune.

I prompted a question. "Rias?" She turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Can I join this club?" She looked at me with dread and agitated. Everyone turned to her, waiting for her answer in apprehension as they shuffled about.

What is going on?

Then she smiled kindly at me, and feeling a layer of magic, replied. "I can't Percy. Unfortunately, we don't have any places." Then she frowned, probably at the fact her magic didn't affect me in any way, it was a sort of charmspeak which couldn't overpower me anyway.

I decided to drop the subject and accepted I couldn't. But why did she use magic? It didn't even affect me at all, Aphrodite's charmspeak was resistible by me. I shook off the annoyance and frowned at how I was rejected.

Wanting to figure them out on my own, I opted to take my leave. "Well guys, it's been a nice reunion with you all and I hope we can become great friends again." I smiled widely at them all. "Anyway, I gotta go, my mom's probably worried." And it was true, she was probably wondering why I wasn't home.

Akeno, gleeful as always, came forward to say goodbye. "Tell your mom I said hi, I might even visit soon. And don't ignore us at school too!" She reminded me to which I winced at. I'm a _great_ friend! I sarcastically thought to myself.

They all said their separate goodbyes and I exited the room, yelling a final message before leaving the Occult Research Club room. I made my way through a series of hallways and steps until I was outside. On the way, I called my mom to stop her from worrying about me.

Pulling out my iPhone, I held the home button and waited for Siri to pop up. I said into the microphone, "Hey Siri, call MOM." I emphasised mom. Thankfully, my phone listened and started ringing my mom to which she picked up.

"Percy, where are you? Do you know the time? It's 4:07, and school ended half an hour ago. I've been worrying ever since!" She reprimanded me in a worried tone.

"Mooom. You know I've battled gods, titans _and_ primordials, nothing can touch me and I'm an adult." I knew she was going to still argue and so I quickly informed her of my reason. "I was just busy catching up with some old friends, that's all."

She sighed in relief through the phone. "Just come home soon honey, and be safe, alright?"

I just agreed to make her quiet. "Okay, I'm heading straight home now anyway. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, love you Percy."

"Love you too mom, bye." I then hung up he call and was now inside my car after the small walk. I started up the car and drove off. I looked back at the school I now attended and thought how I would work out the mystery of this place, but right now I would just observe.

It was pretty peaceful right now in this town. Most people were at home from school or still at work and I liked this serenity. What I didn't like was the fact everyone in the room I entered had some sort of unidentifiable aura. Issei had an aura which in a tiny way, was similar to Aphrodite's which unnerved me. I hope it wasn't a sort of charm which girls fell for or it would annoy me, you can't use magic to influence love - it's wrong.

I just continued tapping the side of the car, humming a random tune in my head, too lazy to switch the radio on. Through the ride, thoughts plague my head and it made me uncomfortable although I tried my best to forget about them. After all, they were only thoughts.

Pulling into the driveway, I took out the key, locked the car and entered my house. I made my way to the living room where I saw Mom and Paul snuggling together on the couch, having two nice cups of tea, looking cute. I flopped onto the sofa next to them and sat upright, impatiently fidgeting my leg. This caught their attention and they got up and asked what the problem was.

I looked to the ground and clasped my hands together. "You see mom, when I reunited with my friends, she had some more friends of her own. But the weird thing was that they all had auras, ones I didn't recognise of any Greek mythological being. I felt it several times throughout the school while I was near other students but it was certain people." I had put my hand up to stop them replying. "Look, I'll worry about it and figure this mystery out. All I want you guys is to be aware, I don't know what is actually in this town and the last thing I want is to l-lose one of the last connections to this world." I looked at them, without showing my emotions. "Just promise to look after yourself and tell me of _anything_ weird." I stated firmly.

Hesitantly, they agreed with my statement and then I clapped my hands together and whined loudly. "Well, I'll be in my room, trying to get through this torture called homework and then I'll go off to bed." I dashed upstairs and started on my homework. Although every time I tried to do it, my mind was infected with thoughts about Rias and her friends. Who or _what_ were they? Sooner or later, I had dropped the pen on the desk and fell asleep through my work.

Maybe it was the stress, the exhaustion or enticing sound of the word 'sleep'. Whatever it was, I had face planted into the desk, sleeping instantly with lingering thoughts.

And it was like this every day. Getting up, readying myself for school and having breakfast. Then I'd speed off to school with Akeno or even Issei, someone from their residence to chat with. Attend school and die (metaphorically) of boredom repeatedly, come home and do homework. Although, I'd keep pondering over the weird things that happened around my friends and the magic within them. And for how long was this?

Only 2 days; before on Thursday, it happened.

My world inevitably came crumbling down onto of me, leaving me the only survivor under the rubble, letting out hatred and anger everywhere and lashing out. Why not me? Why did the innocent have to suffer?

It didn't make sense. I came away from the USA to achieve peace, to be free and start anew and get over the bad things in life. Not have fate laugh at me, mock me and mess with me once again.

It was the day the glass covering the truth about this town and my friends shattered; and I could see it, the light, the reality, the _truth._

The day when shit went _down._

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: I would've posted this earlier but I left two fucking projects and work which'll be graded for tomorrow (Monday), God, why did I do that? I hadn't started either, by the way so I rushed through both in less than 10 hours. Now it's midnight where I am checking my own story for errors and posting it for you guys (and girls) - y'all better love me for this, I have school.**

 **Other than that, I bet you guys didn't bloody expect that, ha ha! That the three slept together; but most of you all voted for a pairing with both Rias and Akeno so I need background information to make it work though I had that fact there already. And your mind is probably racing on what happened and no, his parents didn't die for God's sake - seriously, they didn't**.

 **I won't be ending the poll today so more votes would be great but since a small harem is rising way above the other two, I will probably go with that. Enough of that crap, let me reply to your reviews:**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter** **\- Thanks.**

 **Charli.** **\- Well you got your chapter. It shows some sort of development of Percy's relationship, hope you enjoyed it bro'.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **\- You are welcome.**

 **Guest** **\- Alright dude, thanks for reading my story and loving it; and how you like my story concept. You don't sound like a dick, it's a fair request for longer chapter. However, all I can say is I'll try; if I did, my update times would lengthen because I won't post five thousand words every several days, sorry bro'. I can't wait for when I update and see how people react to my new chapter, but I would be unable to wait a week to post a new chapter so I'll stick to my current route. I will try though to make them slightly longer.**

 **omegazero66** **\- Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter dude, and it's cool you like English FanFictions.**

 **Sovaton** **\- Ya' dude, thanks for the constructive criticism - had a chat with you through PM since I'm not writing all of it here, haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**

 **Yo** **\- No matter what bro', Percy will always be my favourite character so obviously he will trump Issei!**

 **With that done, hope all you people liked this chapter and are gnawing at you fingers for the next, haha (I wish). Vote on my poll, favourite, follow and stuff but definitely review: I try and make my work as best as I can so any plot holes, mistakes, grammar errors or even compliments will be welcomed warmly - it helps me become better.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV:**

I never wanted much in life; I never wanted a race car or the latest phone. I was given these as luxury from the gods as rewards, and I admit they were useful but I didn't _need_ it. All I have ever wanted was a happy family, loyal friends, the love of my life and peaceful times.

But even that is too much to ask for in this world. Picking my wills off to live left, right and centre, I could imagine Chaos, God or whoever created the world, looking down at me and laughing at my misfortune.

We all know ignorance is bliss but it only lasts so long until we realise. We realise wars and battles are inevitable, friends betray you, family fade away and your love is plucked away from you like a strand of hair. It just slips, just. Like. That. Straight through your fingers and when the full force hits you, you're left in a state of shock and grievance which eats away at you forever.

And that was when I realised I was too weak but I didn't care. No matter how powerful they were, I would rip the person that hurt my family to bits, even if I had to venture through hell, then so be it. I would sacrifice millions to protect my mother, traverse the world for friends and kill for family if it came to it.

Exiting my car in the light of day, on a beautiful Thursday afternoon, with the end of the school day occurring several minutes ago; I stepped towards the front door with the best smile I could muster.

However, my senses flared up and I was on high alert, my gut wrenching tightly and I could feel danger nearby; and if there was one thing I learnt in my life, it was to trust my gut. The door was open and I pushed it open, peaking for any damage. I saw most things intact except for a vase which was in hundreds of shards near the table leg in the hallway, water pooling around it and flowers drenched to the core. Confused yet cautious, I opened the door fully and silently shut it behind me.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I made my way to the living room since I felt a power signature there. One I had felt many times before in school and in Rias' club. Tiptoeing, I pressed my back against the door and looked inside the room and heard a faint breathing.

In an instant, I was on my feet, Riptide elongated in all it's glory, ready to slice the intruder when it just vanished through a weird circle the back of the intruder just visible - a tail, cat ears - but that didn't matter. What did were the two bodies on the floor.

"Mom! Paul!" I cried, dropping to my knees. Paul had a knife jammed into his chest, opposite to his heart and I assumed he fainted from the obvious blood loss while mom had several pieces of glass protruding from her leg. Both were deathly silent, blood leaking from their wounds while I let out powerful tears.

I pressed my two fingers up to both of their necks and felt the faintest of a pulse, it was barely anything but it was there. Since I couldn't get the assistance of the gods, I did the next best thing - call 119, the local emergency number.

I tried to lower my breathing as much as I could while I talked to the operator on the line about how my parents were injured. I ran a hand through my hair while pacing around and thinking on what to do now.

"We're on our way, son. I'm terribly sorry for what occurred, just know we're trying our best and so please be patient and stay on the phone." The woman on the other side said of me to give me peace but it didn't help; in reply, I just turned my phone off when I heard the sirens distinctly in the distance. I was hyperventilating, I didn't want to lose my parents, I had already lost enough in this world.

Clearing my mind so I could help them recover, I placed a hand over each of their bodies and poured power from Apollo's blessing. This served to glow brightly and godly, stitching the wound up but I knew I didn't have the power or ability to fix their bodies internally. All I had done was stop the bleeding so they couldn't bleed out.

Then I got up and punched the nearest wall in rage, watching my chunks of plaster collapse. My mind pieced the aura together and what I saw of the criminal. They had cat ears and a _tail_ , before they exited magically. Their aura was similar to Koneko's, why? I didn't know nor care. I screamed in hatred before I shattered the wall, an evident hole in it.

'This was all Rias's and her stupid fucking friends's fault! I'm going to make them suffer!' I thought, my mind racing. I tugged at my hair in frustration, I knew there was something suspicious about that Occult Research Club all this time.

My morality told me they wouldn't do such things, they were my friends and the hadn't done anything ill to me during my time here. But my demons drowned out those words, convincing me that no one could be trust, even friends can betray you, that Luke is an example. So I was going to found out who hurt my family, and make them pay from that dreadful club.

Knowing my family was in safe hands, I clicked my fingers, dissolving into millions of water particles and reforming right in front of Rias' friend circle and a girl named Sona with her friends. I was in the room the Occult Research Club was held in. My particles glued together to form a body. Rias saw me and smiled then became confused at my appearance from thin air, about to say something before I pointed a finger at all of them.

"What are you people?" I asked them, deathly calm. They all looked at me in bewilderment. Rias was about to say something but I wasn't in the mood for games. "You all have an aura being emitted from each of you right now, in this room." They all tensed at that. "So I'll ask again one more time, what _are_ you? Otherwise I'll do it my way." I grinned a maniacal grin.

"Why should we tell you? What will you do? Perv on us?" That girl called Sona replied coldly but with unwavering confidence, while pushing her glasses up and holding her book tighter.

"I was hoping you could say that." I retorted back, malice entering my words. I cracked my knuckles, ready to carve a path of destruction even if some of them _were_ my friends to avenge my parents.

"Percy? You can't beat us, trust me. What we are, it's too powerful for you as a human to comprehend. We don't want to hurt you. Why are you doing this?" Kiba said, trying to stop me from fighting them, getting up in a peaceful manner.

"Why?" I whispered while clenching my right fist and then looking up, with a stone cold mask covering my face, I accused Koneko. "I always realised there was something up with you people. But when a woman with cat ears and tail came and _hurt_ my parents, with a similar power signature as Koneko, I knew you guys must have something to do with this shit!" My voice raised in volume with every word until my power flared and I let out a few tears. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it so now I'm going to destroy all of you!" I screamed in rage, my irrationality and recklessness taking over.

My aura blazed sky high, more powerful than when I sent Gaea back to her sleep because I was more developed and skilled. Akeno just shouted back, she was a great friend but I couldn't stop our friendship from avenging my parents. Anyone can stab you in the back and unfortunately, she was one of them. "Be rational! We're your friends! Why would we hurt your parents!"

"It doesn't matter! I let you be and you touched my family!" I roared when suddenly a gust of wind swept through violently. Feeling more powerful than ever, my blessings took action and activated. The winds around me sped through, everyone's hair flew around violently as they covered their faces.

I darted towards Koneko when she pounced at me, fist raised. I looked at her and saw she wasn't even in high school, but I had began killing monsters when I was 12. Feinting a fist, she fell for it and punched forward but I caught it and surprisingly, there was a lot of strength behind it but my blessing from Ares was in action. I just pushed her back with some force and she flew into the desk on where Rias usually sat at.

Issei gasped at this and shouted something random. "Boosted Gear!" A hunk of a red metal gauntlet resembling the hand of a drakon with a green orb, deadly sharp claws and golden spikes appeared on his right arm when suddenly it screamed **'BOOST!'**

Akeno hovered towards the ceiling, when I saw she was wearing another set of clothes. Electricity sparked in her hands and raced across her body and her clothes were being blown upwards along with her hair. With a cry, she launched it towards me but thanks to Zeus, the sparks of high voltage was absorbed by my blessing. I smirked evilly at their horrified faces.

I willed the the after molecules to gather within the air into a whip which latched onto Akeno. I waved her to the side, sending her crashing into the wall, crumbling it to pieces instantly.

Pulling out my pen and removing the cap, I stabbed my trust sword into the floor, causing a small earthquake through the building as it slowly ripped in two. The roof crumbled off to the side, the building shaking uncontrollably and everyone fell over from the amount of force from me, a fiend of nature.

In the background, I kept hearing Issei's 'boosted gear' repeatedly yell **'BOOST!'**. Rias got up, pulling herself up from the torn building, while everyone lay on the floor, bits of rock all over them. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands near each other, as if squeezing a ball.

An unpredictable orb of dark red magic with arcs of energy flicking off it was formed in her hands when she screamed and launched a massive bolt of it to me. I teleported to her side, dodging the bolt of energy and pushed her to the ground roughly where she fell into bits of rubble. I was floating gloriously in the middle of the sky, a storm conjuring above me with loud thunders resonating through the sunset sky. I saw many of them struggling to get up when I heard that weird voice appear again.

' **Welsh Dragon!'** A bright green flash occurred down below where Issei was. **'Balance Breaker!'** In his place was a big dragon, with red metallic scales, a long tail and several plates over his body - a mini, metal dragon. To anyone else, this would be utterly terrifying but to me, this was a joke.

I roared out, bending my powers to my will while Issei flew up to me with his gigantic dragon wings and stood opposite me in midair. "I won't let you get away with hurting my friends Percy. You can't beat me!" He yelled at me, courageous to defend your friends but it was all of your fault.

Calling to the heavens, a deadly arc of lightning fell from the sky and hit him head on, causing him to fall slightly off balance when more came raining down hell upon him. The rain which poured down relentlessly refreshed me, making me stronger. Since he kept maneuvering around them while closing the distance between us, I created two hammers of water and solidified them into ice before crushing Issei with extreme power.

He unfortunately didn't fall, and weakly charged at me. I was brought up a shield of water, blocking his water but I guess I underestimated his willpower. My defence crumbled to pieces and a cold, metal fist hit me square in my jaw. I flew back but steadied myself soon after.

I glared at the hulk of metal and saw it move back a bit, frightened of my eyes. I clenched my fist and made the water vibrate to me, and solidified it into a fust. By that time, it was too late and I punched Issei with the condensed water. With that final hit, he dropped out of the sky, fumes leaving his armour.

I twisted my hand, bringing the fist of water to me and plucked him out of the sky and brought him to me. His mask slid open and I sneered at him, pulling back a fist and releasing it into his face. The satisfying _'crunch'_ echoed through the air which I relished.

I smiled at the carnage I was causing. I was going to end them off with a devastating blow, and so I reached out to every single bit of water I could sense - the droplets of rain, moisture within the air, even the water in the pipes. The conditions of the surrounding area stopped them from even budging, the harsh weather taking its toll on them and me. I forced all of the liquid to me, and created two slabs and hardened them slightly so I could cause more damage.

I was about to finish this off when I faintly heard Rias shout out weakly. "Is this what you really want, us dead? We didn't even do it, Percy, we're your friends!"

I laughed mockingly. In a bitter tone, I replied, "I had a 'friend' until he stabbed me in the back, anyone can betray you Rias and you guys are no exception."

"Is this what your mom would've wanted?" It only served to anger me, she couldn't talk about her and Mom would obviously want this when a voice stopped me.

' _Is this really what I would want?'_ I paused my attack and stood there stunned. _'I told you not to lose control and look at what happened.'_

Shock seeped into me. I stared at my hands, soaked in water- no, blood in my mind. I was about to kill these people, my friends, without any solid proof. What had I become?

I talked about protecting but I couldn't even control my emotions or powers, something anyone else could easily do. Guilt creeped into me and I shamefully let my tears loose, realising what I was doing. It was my fault for this destruction of the school buildings and injuries of theirs.

 _All my fault._

I carried on crying pathetically and let my arms drop, the harsh conditions gradually ceasing. Falling to my knees, I started falling. It didn't matter that I was 18, an adult. It didn't matter that I was falling.

All I wanted was to die. It was all my fault. All I cause is problems and sadness. I just wanted to have a final good cry before I became a splat of blood on the earth below me.

The wind roared around me, falling faster, the ground coming closer to me. My powers left me and my blessings went away. But I just waited for the inevitable.

 _Because it was all my fault._

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Okay, I'm really damn sorry for the late chapter. Been hella' busy doing favours and shit, and now I'm free. To make it up to you guys for posting after longer than usual; I'll be sure to post another chapter soon. Once again, sorry people.**

 **Anyway haha, I hope this chapter wasn't too far-fetched and made sense; I wanted something to happen. And lol, you guys all know what is gonna' happen next - just like with Issei.**

 **On to the reviews:**

 **Charli.** **\- Nah dude, thanks for reading this story and hope this chapter was up to your expectations. I didn't kill his parents because I'm not that big of a dick, haha.**

 **omegarazor6** **\- Thanks and yeah, I post a new chapter at least once a week or every several days. And by your last sentence, I understand that you mean you want to either see their faces when Percy reveals his powers; characters from the PJO universe; or their faces when they see Percy's world. Sorry, I think you meant this chapter, a bit more clarification would be nice, bro.**

 **The loner** **\- Dude, calm ya' fucking tits. I left a cliffhanger so it causes tension and gives you something to look forward to in the next chapter. I'll try and alter it but no promises, haha. Thanks for reading anyway.**

 **Yo** **\- Hmm… Percy blood bend? Hell yeah, of course he bloody will (get it? Okay, I'm sorry for the shit pun). It wouldn't be super overpowered where can he control like a fucking dragon, that would be mad.**

 **74** **\- Thanks, this idea just came out of nowhere while I was in the middle of a class, haha and I zoned out for the rest of the day. And thanks for reading and agreeing.**

 **Anyway, thanks people for the increase of favourites and follows, it motivates me and helps my story be seen. Even your reviews are damn useful and great, hoping to see some more.**

 **The poll is everyone literally wanting a harem with 18 of 21 votes for it - like fuuuck people, it's hard to incorporate but I'll try for y'all. That aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter and drop a review, would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV:**

I felt myself awakening, the light waiting outside of my eyelids. For some reason, I felt someone _breathing_ on my face softly, and two mounds of flesh pressed against my chest, while my arm was draped around said body. To make this even weirder, a person was behind me, pressing themselves against me while their arms were wrapped around my torso.

I instantly knew who they were and what they were doing and groaned internally at them in disbelief.

 _Seriously?_

Not like I was in the position to fidget or escape, I passed the time by remembering what happened yesterday. My mind felt oddly blank, so I delved into the darkness and tried to recall what occurred yesterday and how I got into this bed with these two people.

Like a light being flashed into the darkness, my mind was overloaded with information coming back to me I as I took it all in: how I fought Rias and her friends who all had powers and magic; the teleporting cat; and my dying parents!

Instead of being irrational like I was yesterday as I could tell, I tried to remain calm and still. I wonder where they were? I hoped they were okay and recovering; I was going to tear the throats of the assailant apart. Thinking of new torture methods, I felt a shuffle of the person that was lying behind me, and was reminded they were here.

Then all of a sudden, that one emotion took over me in dangerous amounts - guilt. Guilt for attacking my friends; guilt for not giving them a chance to speak; guilt for not trusting them; guilt for not controlling myself; guilt for disobeying my mom and everything else. I had wanted to kill myself during the fight and so I had fell down. Now I was suicidal, insane and broken - new, well old, facts about me. The reason?

 _Tartarus._ That place had burnt scars into my mind and pushed me to my limits and then threw me past them. And I couldn't handle it.

The power I held. The superiority I felt. The fear I instilled. It was petrifying in its own way, trying to change me into someone else and I tried so hard every day to stay as _Percy_ and not a corrupted demon. No one knew the truth about this, and every day I battled with my mind to stay sane, stay calm but my emotions stay in check for only so long. The mask I wore shattered, and I still cared for my mom, but my rage was too much to contain at that very moment, so I lashed out. I didn't want to lose someone close to me again.

Everyone around me walked by, looking up at me or on equal levels as a hero, a friend, someone to rely on, be comforted by. And never did I receive such help in my mortal life, the one who truly understood now dead, and the rest not being tortured to such levels with even gods afraid of Tartarus. I didn't want to be the hero, never did, all I wanted right now was to be understood, someone to talk with about it instead of being the rock people steady themselves with. I couldn't keep these swirling emotions calm for much longer before I did something horrid, and they escaped free.

That was one of the biggest reasons I left, so I didn't do something out of character to my family and friends, but I only met old friends here. I try to convince myself to move but I _couldn't._ I couldn't bring people down to my level and fill them with nightmares of my own, just so they understand. That's _selfish._ Then-

 _Tick tock._

Time moved by, every second bringing me closer to death. To peace. All I could do was to wait now. I stuffed those thoughts to the dark depths of my mind and focused on more positive things.

Finally, I realised I could open my eyelids, which I forgot I could do. I know right? Subtly, I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly from the incoming waves of energy and winced. Once my vision cleared, I saw a smirking Rias looking into my eyes while her face was centimetres from mine. I held my breath, waiting for something to ease the tension.

And out of nowhere, she said wistfully, remembering something. "You know something, this was the same way I first met Issei." That perverted kid must've groped her as soon as he could, which made me internally laugh. "But you woke up with me _and_ Akeno. Lucky you." She finished, moving closer to my face, teasing me.

Pretending to fall for the trick, I moved closer to her lips and so did she to mine, while we closed our eyes was when I deceived her and pecked her cheek. She opened her eyes in shock and narrowed her eyes at me when a fist collided with my stomach which made me cough.

She couldn't do that with me anyway, but as much as my body yearned to 'play' with her, my morals denied that and said to move away. I pleaded quietly, not wanting to wake up Akeno behind me. "Can you please put some clothes on?" What were they even doing in the same bed as me?

She smiled at me and shook her head, but her smile told me more.

"My, my, my, you two already playing dirty in the morning! I want to join in." Akeno licked her lips cheerfully behind me.

I got up straight away and pushed myself against the head of the bed, covering my eyes desperately. "Why do you hide from us? You just happily sat there." Rias pointed out.

I turned to her in disbelief. "Yeah, that's because I didn't see anything nor did I touch you anywhere rude. My sense of respect still is in me, ya' know!"

I heard Akeno grumble about me and my kindness to women. Isn't that what women don't get and complain about, like those, feminists? I will never understand these girls. I heard some fidgeting, assuming that was them removing the duvet and some clothes being worn. "Well, we have clothes on now if that makes you happy."

I breathed out in relief and lowered my arms cautiously when my eyes saw Akeno still nude while Rias was in the process of getting decent, and got glued to their bodies. I tried to look away but will my willpower crumbled and I choked out. "Please put some clothes on?"

Akeni pouted. "Are our bodies not good enough?" Not good enough? They were way better than average and now it had been imprinted into my mind forever. Both had large boobs and were wearing only wearing panties, why were they so casual about this? Akeno spun around, sending her breasts for a little ride.

"Okay!" I put my hands up. "You both look amazing, now can you please cover yourself?" I pleaded.

Akeno smiled and shouted. "Thank you Percy." I just facepalmed at her. Rias just chuckled at me with a faint blush at my situation while she wore her shoulder cap and pushed her hair outwards, letting it fall into its usual state. Although, she always had one strand of hair poking off her hand whenever I saw her.

After a moment of looking away, I turned back to see them both fully dressed into their school uniforms. I got up off the bed finally, realising this was my room when someone's voice rang out. "You know, you don't have to wear your clothes." Rias spoke, when I turned to the voice.

Trudging to find my clothes neatly piled on the chair off to the side, I quickly switched clothes and was wearing a set of uniform for Kuoh Academy. Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I glanced at it and saw it was Friday, still another day left of school which would begin in half an hour.

When it hit me. _Mom and Paul!_

How could I have forgot about them? I ran a hand through my hair in panic and looked up at the two of them sadly. "Sorry Rias, Akeno, I gotta go and visit my mom and stepdad, I _need_ to see how they're doing. Just leave the house whenever you want."

Akeno stepped forward, glancing at Rias to see if she'd stop her. "Hey, wait a second, you need to explain yourself about those weird water powers yesterday and how you destroyed half the school!" She came closer when Rias held her back and I nodded to her gratefully.

"I will assume he _will_ be back to explain himself." She asked but it was more of a statement.

I shrugged in response and grimaced at their reactions. Leaving the place with a snap of my fingers, I reformed outside of the hospital mom told me about, but I could sense her aura from a mile away. I exited the alleyway, stepping into the sunlight, and pushed the doors of the building open and entering inside.

I went to the front desk and informed her I was Sally Jackson's son, and after a minute of arguing with her she finally told me the room and ward she was residing in. After that, I told her how Paul was related to me and she directed me to where that room was too.

In a hurry, I jogged through several corridors, occasionally sprinting rapidly until in the end, I located the room she was in. I pushed open the door and saw my mom on the bed, and she weakly turned her head in my direction. That look on her face told me she knew I did something reckless and it made shatter. It made me guilty from the inside out, gnawing away at my life.

I darted to the side of her bed and pulled out a chair before plopping onto it. I held her hand tightly and mumbled into it. "I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes, not wanting to show weakness.

I felt a hand pulling my chin and when I opened my eyes, mom was looking at me. "Percy, what happened?" She said quietly, that tone signifying she was hoping against hope I didn't go out and hurt anyone. It just made me feel worse and disgusted with myself.

I buried myself into her hand and muttered sadly. "I'm sorry for not being their to protect you and for living with you. A-and I did it. I lost control." I let a tear slip out. "I did it again." I howled to the ceiling.

"Percy, please tell me you didn't do anything bad. Please." She pleaded lightly.

"I thought it was Rias and her group of friends. They all had similar aura so I went to their club and I-I, fought them. I collapsed the building onto most of them and fought one of them." Regret was killing at my sanity. "In the worst friend ever, I only hurt people and let people get hurt." I cried.

Mom said some soothing words in reply. "It isn't your fault honey, we all lose control, even I do. I know everything that happened with down _there_ and _her_ have scarred you and your-your sanity is cracking, but you have to push past it." She paused. "Look at how many lives you've saved. The positive."

"But what about the ones I let disappear. Die. I can't ignore them, they still haunt me in my dreams today, mom." And it was the truth. Occasionally, I saw them blaming me for their deaths in my nightmares.

She stayed silent and I was calming down, tears gradually stopping until I wiped then with my sleeve. I looked up and saw she had fell asleep peacefully over the silence. Deciding to let her sleep, I exited the room without a noise and vowed in my mind, that I would never get anyone else close to me hurt, or even allow people to become come closer with me.

I checked on Paul but I guess I was too late because he was already asleep by the time I reached his room.

I knew my friends deserved an explanation but I couldn't just tell them about my world or else the gods would smite me. I entered the closet in the hallway, and teleported away onto school grounds, not bothering with my car right now. Though I froze into a stupor. The school was _fixed,_ it looked the same when I first came here. If I didn't know, I wouldn't be able to tell a fight happened here. What did they do? I pushed those thoughts aside and wanted to just go to lesson, freeing my mind of problems and stress.

I checked my phone and found it was about to follow into second period. I darted to the Mathematics classroom, mumbling about how it was useless.

I stood outside the room, leaning against the wall and drumming my finger across my leg. A moment later, a wave of students walked out of the room and proceeded to their next lesson while I slipped into the room going to my usual seat.

The teacher looked at me quite surprised. "Percy, good morning, how did you get here so quickly?"

I just stared blankly at him but nevertheless, answered his question out of respect. "I didn't attend my first lesson and only arrived now, been waiting outside for a couple of minutes."

Finally, people started swarming into the room as always and I saw Akeno out of the corner of my eyes. Concentrating on the lesson, the professor started the most boring thing on earth.

 **[Linebreak]**

Grumbling incoherently, I made my way to the Occult Research Club, the end of the day a few minutes ago. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in.' When I stepped into the room, everyone tensed with their hands fidgeting and foreheads sweating. The tension was so thick, I could slice through it like butter.

I put my hands up in a peaceful manner but it didn't help. "Percy here, has come here to talk about… the events which happened yesterday." Rias looked pointedly at me while sitting straight up in her seat, one leg crossed over the other. Xenovia, Koneko, Kiba, even Rossweisse who introduced herself as part of this club were all on edge.

"Well… you go first. Something from your world hurt my family so it's only right for you to go first." I argued.

Rias contemplated before leaning forward, crossing her arms on the desk. "Alright. As you are something magical, I'll be blunt." She took a deep breath. "Everyone in this room are devils." I waited for her to say that this was some joke but I saw them looking at me dead serious.

That threw me off-guard. They were _devils?_ Out of everything, I didn't expect her to say devils, like what the actual fuck. It was amusing so me being me, asked as a joke. "So where are your horns, and tails and wings then?"

Issei snorted at me humorlessly. "Ha, ha, ha. Only the original devils looked like that man, we only have the wings." Out of his back, a pair of elegant black evil-looking wings appeared, and so did on everyone else's back.

"Woah! Now that, is cool." I gasped at them, they get wings. I may be able to fly but it it _so_ much better with wings.

Rias continued her explanation. "In our world of the Bible from Christianity , fallen angels exist and so do angels. Yes, the ones from God. Fallen angels are angels that commit a crime and fall from heaven, tainted by evil and try to get forgiveness from God by doing deeds - good and bad." My mind was processing too much too quickly. "My brother is Lucifer, or Sirzechs as he prefers. I'm not here to tell you about my family so another point is that there aren't many of us in this world. The Great War caused many deaths and we were all on the brink of extinction."

She gave me a moment to think about all of this, everyone else in the room just stared at me waiting for a reaction I guessed but this wasn't that random compared to what I'd seen in life, heck, I even met Loki from the Norse pantheon.

And so it carried on. Rias saying something, me reacting and saying something and one of the devils answering my questions. Something along the lines of:

"Dragons exist… sacred gears… Gremory peerage… chess pieces like a knight… rating game… twelve of them… Issei has one… powers and magic… magic circle… four Satan Kings… fight with Vali… God is dead." I was having a cup of water when I literally spat it all out.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're telling me God is dead? Like God, God, most powerful being in the world." She nodded. "Well that's bullshit. Sorry for the language." I winced when she glared at me. This 'God' was a phoney, the real God wouldn't die so this must be the biblical god, on par with probably a Primordial.

"What do you mean Percy?" She inquired, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well…" Could I tell them I met God in my dreams once, or Chaos as he was called in my pantheon. Who cares? I took the risk. "I met God the other day, ya' know, in my dreams and we talked." I blabbered and realised they probably didn't believe me with their deadpan stares. I sweatdropped and scratched my neck. "It's true. Although I can't tell you more about it, unfortunately."

They still didn't believe my claim so I waved it off, saying 'forget it.' Issei got up from the sofa and stood in front of everyone else. "Yeah, I totally believe God is real." He rolled his eyes at me and pointed a finger at me. "But you need to tell us who or what _you_ are?"

I looked down and laughed dryly. "About that…" I gazed up awkwardly. "I can't tell you." Everyone tensed again and some narrowed their eyes.

"Why?" Rias asked, tilting her head which looked kinda cute but whatever.

"If I do and my superiors find out which they could easily, I'd get smited and my family would be killed probably because that's what they're like." I skidded a foot across the floor while everyone stayed silent. "I would tell ya', but not my story to tell and spread. If a reason comes up then I will but right now, I just can't." I summed up.

"Hmm…" Rias hummed. "Alright, we-"

Issei cut her off rudely. "What! You can't trust him? I did but he attacked us and injured us all. It took Asia all her strength to heal us." Asia blushed in the background. What was wrong with this kid? Was it because I caught him peeking through a hole at some girls?

She silenced him with a hand and he grudgingly shut up. "For now, we will trust him until Percy does something to break it. He attacked us because it looked as if we were associated with the criminal, with our auras and such." She then smirked. "I can guarantee that is what you would've done Issei, even I would've done the same so please be quiet and quit moaning."

"Yes President." He mumbled in submission. That made me internally chuckle at how easily his trap could be closed with an action from Rias.

"Anyway," Rias clasped her hands together peaking everyone's attention. "I know everyone here is at unease. We will discuss the events which happened and what to do tomorrow at Issei's house. Percy, you are welcome to come." She looked pointedly at Issei who grit his teeth. "You may all go home now, that's the end of today." She waved most people in the room off.

I saw Issei muttering inaudibly to himself and so couldn't make out what he was saying to himself. One thing that prodded at me was the fact his gauntlet had an aura that in a very small way, resembled the energy that was emitted from someone using charmspeak; like Silena did, or Piper, Drew or even Aphrodite.

Rias was deep in thought at her desk so I left her be, hoping she wouldn't hear my voices, hopefully devils don't have super-hearing.

Grabbing Issei by the shoulder before he could leave, I shoved him into the wall not too hardly. There was a cabinet in the way so Rias probably couldn't see. I looked back and found that Rias wasn't in her seat anymore. He was about to shout before I covered his mouth. I could feel my past urging me to force the answers out but I kept it at bay. This urge made me foolish enough to not use my powers and sense for anyone around us.

"Tell me about your gauntlet." I demanded. "Or else." I raised a fist. I knew Issei was in a 'harem' or was 'friends with benefits' with most of the girls in the club, and he probably wouldn't listen to me. Although I couldn't let him play with people's' love lives if that was what was going on.

I took my hand off of his mouth and let him speak. I could feel his heart beating rapidly. Hesitantly, he began. "I can boost my power every ten seconds, which doubles it, I have a dragon form then a much more powerful-"

I punched the wall next to him irritated. "No, not that, tell me if it has a power to do with charms or attraction people." I saw a flicker of shock in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know." I was only annoyed because Aphrodite abused this power and destroyed love lives, and used it to get almost anyone attached to her.

He shook his head violently. I carried on. "The gauntlet has a power which attracts the other gender, in your case girls so you can be together. You all think it's love but in reality it could also be fake love. Am I right?"

He was in stupor. "H-how do you know that?" He stuttered out.

"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is you've been playing with all the girls in the room unless you truly love them. Do you?" I inquired from him dangerously.

He hesitantly nodded his head. "Yeah, I do, I love Rias the most since she was my first." I felt his voice which was full with sincerity but at the same time, I could discern he was lying somewhere but I didn't know what he lied about.

I let out a breath, and looked at him. "Look sorry Issei, I didn't want to do that but you remind me of someone who had a similar power and never loved her partners." I shut my eyes and opened them again, looking him in the eye. "I just didn't want their hearts to be broken, or yours. I don't know if this is real love or not, and I'm trusting it is with your statement; but I won't tell anyone about this because it's keeping all of you happy, only if we become friends though again?" I formed a deal, chuckling, to which he accepted happily.

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I gotta' go. Have a nice evening with your harem." I grinned at him and he grinned widely back.

"Yeah, thanks Percy. I can't wait to suck all those titties." He dazed away, making hand gestures to which I groaned at.

I snapped my fingers and left the vicinity, forming into a body back in my house. Thank gods no one heard that conversation or there would be an uproar in the land of devils.

What I didn't know was that there was someone there the whole time.

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Alright, I knew I fucked up on the previous chapter, I even hoped for it not to be too unrealistic. I also want to make clear, Percy WILL NOT become a devil, if I wasn't clear which I wasn't; when I referred to 'you know what happened to Issei.'**

 **I also want to say I'm hella' sorry for the late chapter. I was supposed to update the day before yesterday but I don't know if any of you know, but a storm completely annihilated the train services in England and so I almost got bloody stranded lol. Then I was supposed to yesterday but I fell asleep while on my phone haha, and now I'm doing it today. Now anyway, on to the reviews:**

 **Charli.** **\- You're welcome dude but thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing. Ugh, I know I messed up big time with what happened but it seems slightly reasonable so let it slide, maybe? Maybe the chapter was better.**

 **Aetemus** **\- Yep, my fault for being so stupidly vague and I PM'd you about it and that Percy shall not become a devil. Thanks for reviewing and hoping for more if you carry on reading.**

 **omegazero6** **\- Haha, yep, I would confirm/deny it but then some others readers may work it out. Thanks for reviewing again dude, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter** **\- Thanks and true… but that's the trick, he** _ **seems**_ **calm; it's not that difficult to bullshit how you feel but feel like actual shit on the inside haha. Added some stuff about how he was hurt from Tartarus in this too, so hope it fixed the story a bit too. I also PM'd you about a possible Naruto FanFiction and how I couldn't do such a thing, unfortunately dude.**

 **Sovaton** **\- I appreciate you review again and I PM'd you too; I don't know if you've seen it. I would write there but it's way too long haha. I answered and thanked ya' there and hope you enjoyed his chapter.**

 **paladin3030** **\- Aright, I definitely need to be more clear when writing haha. I PM'd you and sorry for the unclear shit, hope you enjoyed this anyway.**

 **Guest** **\- Hmmm… (I know I fucked up)... let's go with Percy is not right in the head, huh, even if the chapter is a bit bullshit, haha? And okay, sorry dude with my poor insult from Sona but I can not for the love of God, think of anything decent in the middle of the night haha, and I'm really not good at that stuff. Maybe this chapter was better?**

 **The loner** **\- Dude, I know how you feel. If I ever ended a story, it wouldn't be on a cliffhanger or if I did put it on hiatus (which would be temporary), it wouldn't be on one again either, I'm not a dick haha.**

 **Anyway, that aside, how was the chapter, did it work or nah? Good? Bad? Unrealistic? Detailed? Say anything you want in a review, and with a follow or favourite would be great.**

 **I hope y'all don't hate me for not posting a day early either, or for giving out such a bad character if this is. Forgive me? Anyway, whatever, it was midnight (before I passed out) and I'm posting this chapter the next day, y'all better be grateful. If there are any errors, I'm too tired and lazy right now to check and so apologies in advance for any.**

 **Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up stretching my arms to the sky and moaning in exhaustion. After blinking rapidly, my eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. My thoughts swirled while I zoned up staring blankly at the ceiling.

When I had that chat with my friends, I may have not shown it but I was in the slightest of disbelief. Out of all mythical and supernatural things; I just did not expect devils, fallen angels and angels. Not even these _dragons._ I know Peleus is one but these huge fire-breathing beasts which wreaked havoc across the world. Another one which can _rip_ gaps through our dimension and the void, able to freely travel through both and incomprehensible in size.

It made me choke on my own saliva when I heard that. It did make me think different of them, because they were supposedly 'evil' creatures, until they explained they have no desire to kill for and that it just a huge, false rumour which calmed me. Didn't want to stop my friends and end them for killing innocent humans.

Although I wonder though, what adventures they had went on together. Probably not a war or anything extreme or harsh as I had it, but they probably did significant things in their lives. Probably more exciting than my life full of train, fight and grieve, well I've conquered it now and I just live my gods damn life. Fuck the haters, the monsters, I can just slay them without thought, and make them stay away forever. It wasn't a problem, just a nuisance like someone prodding into your side unnecessarily and consistently - plain rude. Now all I do is live, live and live, maybe occasionally fight and grieve but hey, no need for those emotions.

I chuckled in my mind at my own line of absurd thinking. What me stop was the conversation which happened privately between me and Issei - if anyone heard that, there would be a divisive argument. Anyway, that conversation made me feel regret and some guilt for not telling everyone the truth who have fell for his charm. I only pieced his power signature together and linked it to charm speakers. I _wanted_ to tell them all and gush it out but then I'd be intruding in their relationships, and as false as it may be, they were all happy and peaceful. Breaking it up would be crime.

I just shrugged it off and climbed out of bed, completing a final stretch before understanding that I had awoken minutes before my alarm which just rung out. Too lazy to switch it off, I just formed a fist of ice and pressed it and it went silent. Thank gods for my extreme training of water powers. It took no effort at all along with several other abilities.

Freshening up to a nice day and looking forward to the weekend without school, I hopped into some comfy clothes along the lines of: a brown leather jacket, black trousers, grey shirt with some font I couldn't be bothered to read, a pair of nicely designed brown shoes and some Ray-Ban aviators which had a beautiful tint and blended a light brown and orange. I grinned at my outfit, checking for any problems with my setup and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Whipping some boring toast with a spread of butter, I munched greedily on it since I hadn't ate much food since yesterday, and made sure not to let any crumbs even fall.

Once I was out the door and in my car, licking the rest of the butter off my fingers and washing it with water from a bottle next to me, I drove out of my driveway and left the house. I contemplated with going to Issei's house and talking with the devils but I didn't want to, not right now.

Tapping my fingers across the steering wheel and driving safely for once, my mind was clear and quiet for once. All I wanted today was peace, tranquility and no problems. I knew I would fall into some shit because I literally _attract_ trouble, but hey, ignorance is bliss. So I started up the music, putting on some tracks I greatly enjoyed, blasting up the speakers.

Twenty minutes of driving led me into the busiest place of Kuoh Town, where all the stalls and cinemas and clothes stores resided. People gave me amazed looks wherever I went and for a change, I smiled happily and waved. People on sides of the road, replied back with a genuine sign of joy and waved back. This calmed my nerves, this town may have its dark side but most of its people were kind-hearted. Unlike Manhattan, where doing something strange gets you a cuss, a beat up and maybe a death threat, but that's what made it Manhattan.

Overtime, I had exited the city and travelled to a place less busy with not as much people bustling around. I pulled over on the side of the pavement, after finding a spot and left the car locked. Tucking my hands into my pockets, repositioning my glasses and whistling to myself a random tune, I strolled into the park. The sunlight shone down, lighting up the world with kids playing on the grass, parents and friends chatting on the benches and animals darting from place to place.

I took a sniff of the air and relaxed, relishing the smell fresh air and even though was used to polluted, did like the atmosphere of the unpolluted world every now and there. After a quick stroll, I placed myself on one of the empty benches off to the side.

I stopped whistling and just hummed, leaning back and putting my feet furthest away from me then placing my hands behind my head.

Unwinding, I closed my eyes, savouring the time I still had, I heard a shuffle to the left of me. Peeling an eye open, I saw it was some guy with an abnormal colour of dark silver hair which was all over the place and bright blue eyes. I quickly identified he was wearing an outfit similar to a goth: black jacket, dark green shirt which also exposed his chest, inky red trousers with some protection over it and a huge chain hanging from his clothes. His aura made me wary since it was a heck of alot more powerful than some of the devils I knew so he must've been an angel or something.

I waited for him to say something after continuing my quiet time. Then he just spoke out of nowhere, with curiosity in his tone. "So, never seen you around here. What's up with your aura? Don't say you don't have one, I can sense it from a mile away." He chuckled as if it was funny.

I got up from my position and got into another form, leaning forward, elbows resting on my legs while tapping my fingers. I gazed out at the dazzling landscape of buildings, sky and people. "Well y'know, me beating up bad guys, killing stuff and training has hardened me into some guy that _would_ have this much power." I turned to him and he looked too. "The question though is what the heck you are. Don't tell me you're one of those devils and shit."

He laughed humorlessly at what I said. "You're not wrong there, I'm a devil/human hybrid. Wielder of the Albion dragon Sacred Gear, and guy that is bored of life."

I raised an eyebrow before looking away. "Bored? What are you bored of? There is so much to do in life; even in my small, short life I can't even do a fraction."

"Well, you and me, we both have different interests. I like battles and a good exhilarating fight. I don't want to live long. I feel regret for being born in this time, a time without God. I wanted to try defeating God." He said back in wonder.

What he said made me crack up. Gods, God wasn't dead, imagine what Chaos would be like if he saw all this; he is _the_ God, probably does know and is fuming. That thought just served to make me laugh harder. He became slightly angry at my outburst and snarled. "And what's so funny?"

"That you think God is dead. God isn't anywhere close to dead. Lived for trillions of years and still has the rest for of existence left." I wiped a tear from my eye dramatically. "Believe me or not, I don't care, but I met God the other day in my dreams."

He turned to look at me, almost in an arrogant way, thinking he knew the truth. "Well, even if you have supposedly _met_ God, I don't believe you either way. Azazel," I looked confused at the name and so he clarified. "Fallen Angels Leader, was in the Great War and witnessed God dying before his very eyes."

"Alright, you believe what ya' want. Not like it matters." I finished off that topic.

Then he inclined forward too and spoke confidently, "Anyway, I came here on this fine day to meet you."

"And why is that?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"Because the power you emit, the aura you are attempting to conceal somehow and it just inevitable slips through your barriers anyway. _That_ power." He gazed dreamily out into the open sky above us, until he looked back at me. "I haven't had anyone near my level of power and skill, and so I just wanted to meet you, my opponent."

I wanted to laugh at him but I knew he was pretty powerful, not sure how much though. Not being arrogant or overconfident, I felt I would be able to take him on and probably beat him. I didn't really know what to say to him because we haven't even introduced ourselves. "Uhm, sure."

He then asked monotonously, with a tinge of curiosity. "What _are_ you? I told you my origin, so it's only fair to tell me yours."

I frowned at that. I couldn't tell him and I didn't know if he was going to get mad. "I can't tell you because of… _stuff._ Yeah, stuff, leave it at that. I seriously can't or else I'll get exterminated." I said bitterly, and it was true.

"Alright, fair enough, not like you said you would. Just know that I'll find out sooner or later." He got up, dusting off his trousers, while I stood up after him. We both turned to each and other and smiled, not in happiness but something else: confidence and exhilaration.

I brought out my hand in newfound respect for this dude, I never gave my respect to many mighty people, so he better be grateful. He clasped my hand firmly, and I responded with some of my own strength and I saw him stop a grimace. "Well, it's been a nice chat but I need to go. I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield."

"So do I." I agreed.

"Vali Lucifer." He finally told me his name.

I repeated the same thing. "Percy Jackson."

Then he walked away, while I stared at his back. Calling over his shoulder, he yelled. "Be prepared."

I grinned as he entered the shadows of the park, disappearing from sight. Gods, I didn't know what happened today but whatever did, it was pretty cool. Vali… seemed like a chill guy, more like Nico.

Nico… gods, I haven't spoken to him or anyone from camp in a while. I felt regretful but I persistently pushed that emotion aside, not wanting to feel worse.

I noticed the sky an orangey haze, the sun travelling down the sky and almost touching the horizon and creating a sunset. I opted to just go home at this hour and lie down for a while or maybe visit Rias along with Akeno and the others. But had it really been that long?

I guess time really does fly when you don't have school.

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: God, I am really fucking sorry for the late chapter. I'll be honest, I won't be posting so quickly as school is stabbing me everywhere every second, so now I have less time to write, proofread then post. Expect maybe a chapter a week. Blame the stupid teachers throwing me in a damn ditch after parents evening - more** _ **revision.**_ **Fuck off, mate.**

 **Sorry for that but also for this chapter which is not really the best. Not really good. Not really likeable. I would post more, but I don't want to put two major events I guess in a chapter. Nor do I want long chapters, which will make me post less frequently.**

 **Charli.** **\- Thanks my man, though I know this isn't the best, I tried. And well, you'll find out who was eavesdropping next chapter, haha.**

 **The loner** **\- Dude, you're welcome, but you, the reviewer, is the one to take your time to review which pushed me to write. And yeah, I won't. I've already seen that shit so much, it hurts to read half the stories here and watch them end on the worst cliffhangers possible.**

 **paladin3030** **\- Hey dude, I'm not going to lie, I've only watched the anime for High School DxD, I've heard that Hercules is in the light novels. I don't think I will read them either, sorry bro'. I don't think Percy will even see Hercules, however I may research the guy and try and create something if possible. Thanks for the suggestion anyway.**

 **Nuggetmuncher** **\- Sorry dude, but everyone wants a harem according to the poll. I don't mind Barnes, I'd just prefer a more detailed normal relationship over several partners. And Issei's dreams… hmm, I'll see what I can do.**

 **omegarazor6** **\- Thanks bro' for the support. I do hope that this chapter wasn't too awful.**

 **Yo** **\- Okay bro', they wouldn't allow him to reveal his origins since they don't want anything non-Greek knowing about their pantheon. They hardly wanted the Romans to know the Greeks and vice versa. And true that my friend, Percy could fuck them up easily because well, he is just a badass like that haha with the mad skill like you said of defeating Ares when twelve years old.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter was decent enough for you to enjoy. I know this is pretty shit, and I am disappointed I'm giving you guys this after a week's wait, but I didn't have much time to write it. Review and, stuff.**

 **Forgive me people.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV:**

I locked the door shut behind me and turned around to find Akeno leaning on the wall of the staircase. She was in her school uniform, as usual, and her dark hair still was in the same state with an orange ribbon. Though how did she even enter my house? I pointed to the door and her before saying, "How'd you get in?"

She smiled and as soon as it came, it disappeared. This wasn't like Akeno at all, what was going on? She unfolded her arms and walked to me. In reply, she simply said, "Magic." And continued. "But what _does_ matter is that I know the secret."

"What secret?" I questioned dumbly. I had a feeling this was going to go bad, and that it was the one about Issei's charm. I prayed to all gods above that it wasn't.

She glared lightly at me annoyed. My confidence didn't waver and so I stood my ground. "I know that you know what I'm talking about. The one about Issei which you had a nice conversation about yesterday."

I knew I was caught and also knew Akeno was a stubborn girl and sighed. I made my way onto the staircase and sat on the third step while she was staring down at me intimidatingly. "Okay?" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Okay?" She shouted lightly. "Okay? I know it's not Issei's fault but all of our feelings have been played with! And all you have to say is okay and not have the nerve to tell us the truth nor any other person in his stupid harem?!" Her voice raised in loudness with every word.

I winced at the evident hatred in her voice. "Akeno, I would have told you eventually-" I reasoned but she was on a roll.

She stomped her foot down, cutting my sentence short and made me look up. "You and I both know that is a complete lie. You never would have." She angrily replied, but I could feel the betrayal in her voice.

"It wasn't my place to; you were all-" I tried to begin again but she crushed my voice.

"In a happy relationship. And? It may be a complete and utter lie, there may not be love in it and it could all be fake." She threw her arms exasperatedly. "I'm not going to blame Issei because he wanted a harem, and so he would've done anything to get there and we only just helped him by falling for his charms." Then she pointed at me aggravated. "But you are the mature one here, not perverted nor dirty. You should've told us the truth, what was really going on but you didn't. This isn't-"

I stood up finally frustrated with her. Didn't she get it? "Stop!" I tugged at my hair in vexation. "I know it isn't! I did something bad, to protect you! Look at how you reacted!" I motioned to ourselves. "You're mad on another scale. Now imagine Rias finding out she doesn't even actually love him, then what? Telling anyone will destroy relationships, severe bonds and kill people from the inside. Don't you want to keep the happiness?" She stood there silently listening and was about to open her mouth when I put my hand up. "I know how it feels like, okay! My girlfriend died remember.."

Her eyes softened and she looked at me sadly. She instantly came forward and wrapped her arms around me, and gently, I did the same to her. "I was in a war… Me and my friends, we were battling someone. And they killed two people close to me - m-my cousin and girlfriend." I just stared blankly at the wall, Akeno gazing up at me. "When that happened, I wrecked havoc across the landscape and the enemy, she died." I clenched my fist, pushing back tears as my bitterness left me. "But it c-came at a price, like I said: several lives…" I choked out while shaking softly.

I hated that day. When we had the Giant War. No matter how much I got past it, I knew somewhere deep down I would feel guilt and feel the strongest sorrow I locked away. Nothing would help me get past it other than embracing the fact I lost many friends that day - _family._ I tried to avoid the war and started off by getting past their deaths first, and I had gotten past Annabeth's for the most part as I could now speak about her easier.

We just stayed like that for a while. Peaceful, hugging each other tight and embracing the silence and emotions swimming around me. Why did Annabeth have to leave out of all of the Seven? Why not me? She was my everything; the only thing stopping me from committing suicide is my promise and my mortal family. Frank did though, because Frank… he couldn't bear it, the absence of Hazel, it was killing him and we all saw it. I saw it, Jason saw it, even Dionysus recognised it and knew he was breaking down until it became too much. Hardly eating, not participating in activities and skills becoming sloppy and strenuous.

And then he left, a simple knife to the heart to give a swift death and let him happily spend eternity with Hazel. And we held a funeral where people cried, grieved and let go. Sooner or later, even with the clear as glass depressing atmosphere, campers and even gods got back into their usual optimistic moods and since I was a major motivator - plastering fake smiles everyday and throwing out jokes all the time, it didn't take long for us to get back to our routine.

And everyone thought I was okay, with the love of my life's death and because I didn't want to worry people, I just didn't. Telling them I was okay, wearing different masks of emotions everyday and forcing myself to do things, I almost convinced myself I was okay.

 _Almost._

Instead, feelings gnawed away at my insides, tearing my mind and soul apart and causing me to have mental and emotional breakdowns whenever alone. No one ever found out while I was at camp since I was the only one inhabiting the Poseidon cabin. I guess I was just feeling that guilty and didn't want to worsen the situation, by not eating or acting emotionless which would let the people closest to me down.

Then people grew up after a year. Grover and Juniper married, Jason and Piper gods of their own respective domains, Leo in love with Calypso, and me. Old me, alone and lost in this world, sick of seeing all this glee and joy about having relationships, love and special events. I just didn't fit there… no one could understand my pain, Tartarus also taking its toll on me but I carried on standing strong.

And so I left. To piece myself together. Leaving camp and travelling around the US, making mortal friends as my aura suppressed and made you feel you were being suffocated to any monsters in the vicinity. Getting jobs, partying and getting drunk, even if it took me tens and tens of shots. But I was still a virgin. That just made me chuckle lightly in my head. And soon I gave up, travelling the US didn't help at all and so I exited the country altogether.

Then that's where I travelled to, today. Here, to Kuoh Town in Japan, and able to reunite with old friends and residing in Akeno's arms. God, my mind hurt from thinking of all this information and the overwhelming regret and sadness.

Unfortunately, the moment had to end as Akeno quietly said, "I d-don't know what to say…" She got her sleeve and wiped her eyes, and her face made me crack, she looked so beautiful and innocent but was also the devil in disguise. Her violet eyes pierced me, waiting for me to say something.

I removed my hands, moving them to her shoulder and we stared at each other. "Now do you see it? What you would become? I don't want this happening to anyone, realising all this love is fake, especially for Rias because she loves Issei the most." I gently spoke. Thankfully, I didn't cry so my eyes were clear. Attempting a joke and small smile, I added. "And also, doesn't Issei want to be the harem king?" She smiled at that.

"I guess." She moved away from me, and then I cheekily added another line.

"And doesn't it look like someone is already in it, always flirting and seducing him up?" I devilishly grinned when she blushed faintly, a dust of pink and she smashed my chest feebly with her hand.

And like a flip was switched, she stood straight up and smirked at me deviously, her lips turned up one side. She slowly moved towards me with a few steps, swaying her hips just enough so I could notice it. When next to me, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, her warm breath hitting my ear. "Do you want some… seducing then?" I was too mesmerised by her, because even if I didn't want to admit it, Akeno could easily rival the Aphrodite campers and even beat many in beauty.

I exited my stupor and waved her off. "No, I do not! Don't start Akeno, I'm not going to sleep with you. You're with Issei anyway!" I yelled, not understanding what I let slip.

She pouted then smiled brightly at the end of my sentence. She tapped her chin innocently and said something with made me fumble out random words. "So you WOULD bed me if I wasn't with Issei?" Instantly, I tried to cover up my mistake in wording and let out complete nonsense.

Then she giggled, shaking slightly. And then she started full-blown laughing, bending over at my situation. I assumed my face was priceless and expression hilarious as it served to only make her laugh even harder. I knew I fell for it, like I always do - no matter what, she always got back at me in the next minute. This caused my lips to rise in humour, gods, how could I keep letting her win?

She finally was done with her laughter, letting a chuckle or two slip out every now and then. She stood up perfectly, and then pointed a finger at me. "You should've seen your face, so red and cute. Aww, Percy, you should've asked anytime." Akeno teased me and my cheeks flared a bit at her comment.

Then we both dropped onto the staircase, side by side and stared at a random painting on the wall, the light bulb lighting it up. She turned on me randomly. "So would you get in bed with me?"

I grinned. "No comment." Then we both just chuckled out of the blue, just like I did last time here. A silence was about to take over before I asked my question. "Will you tell?"

"What? Tell Rias tonly that her love is not real, nor is anyone else's and we're all just toys of the dragon's charm even though it's not Issei's fault?" She mocked.

I awkwardly replied from the clear bitterness in her voice. I guess she probably did like Issei and finding this out hurts. "Uh, yes…"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I love Issei, and it hurts that it's fake but him being him is just good enough. We're both happy, even if this is not real. Telling Rias and Koneko this would cause them to shut down or get angry respectively. Both not good, especially if you've seen either mad." I tried to picture that in my mind and a shiver went down my spine. I wonder what they would be like. _True_ demons.

But I was relieved that they wouldn't and let out a sigh of relief, though she continued. "Percy, just know this isn't right. I know you don't want to hurt us but it's all a lie. Isn't it better to tell them now before they find out and it's too late?" She exhaled in exhaustion. "I'm not saying to tell her or anyone else, just think about it."

I wisely replied. "Sometimes you should always tell the truth even if it hurts. But is it that time?" I questioned myself, my voice reverberating throughout the hallway.

All Akeno did was hum and think of something to say when she stopped. "Just know that I'll be with you whatever your decision. You're lucky only I was there, listening in on you." I just mutely nodded my head in response, I guess that was true. Honestly, I would've used my mouth except I felt a dull pain throbbing in my chest when she mentioned Issei, I'm not sure why…

Deciding to do something fun with Akeno, just the two of us since I was alone for the day, I leapt off the stairs. Akeno reacted and looked at me confused but all I did was gesture to come on. Reluctantly, she got up and followed after me in her school uniform. We made our way to my living room which had a huge flatscreen TV installed on the wall.

I nodded to the sofa and she went and sat down on it. All I did was go to the kitchen, conjure up popcorn, drinks and the like and walk back to where Akeno was patiently waiting. I grinned at her, showing her the goods to which she smiled at. I plopped myself onto the sofa on the opposite side of Akeno, where she was leaning against the pillow, and placed the various foods on the transparent glass table in front of us. The TV was fitted onto the wall, a huge one (I guessed 70 inches) which was easy for both of us to view.

I cleared my belongings onto the small desk on the right table next next to the armrest to give me as much comfort as possible. I switched on the TV, while Akeno suddenly stood up. While standing up, I unfortunately gazed at her breasts which bounced gracefully and because of my stupid hormones, I was glued to them. As soon as I could, I looked away with a red face for being so rude, and I prayed to any deity that she didn't notice.

But the world seems to hate me whenever I pray, and so I could _feel_ her grin widen. I slowly turned to her again and all she did was carry on smiling and just remove her ponytail, letting her hair fall loose. She shook her head while her black hair just fell into a smooth wave down her back, with her two stands which normally pointed outwards sliding down the sides of her face and her nice fringe the same as ever. I had to admit, as much as I disliked checking out girls, Akeno did look really elegant without her ponytail and more… innocent, calm?

I swept those thoughts away. How could I do this to Annabeth? When I die, I would go Elysium and get back together with her once again, reuniting. It was my plan and I felt ashamed for even having such ideas of other women swimming through my mind. But then doubt was born in the depths of my mind: what if she moved on? Got another love of her life? Was reborn? It made me stressed, I didn't want to move on from Annabeth but I knew deep down, I had to someday find someone else to give all my love to; and so did Annabeth know, telling me while she left the world.

I couldn't think such things, not here, not right now. I came to Japan to forget about such things and move past her, it's what she wanted. I couldn't let her down, my friends, my mom and Paul, dad and be living forever in grief and stuck in the past. With new resolve, I decided to let myself be more open and free. When I looked up, Akeno looked at me vexed since I probably looked different with determination coursing through me. All I did was tilt my lips upwards and gave her a thumbs up, trying to avoid the obvious subject.

But her wicked smile with obvious humour in her eyes, told me she wouldn't let it go. She leaned on one leg, crossed her arms under her boobs to move them upwards and asked, feigning cluelessness, "Percy, what were you looking at just that second ago?"

I blushed at her question, we both knew she knew and she was only doing it to crawl under my skin. "Nothing. Just your, uh… h-hair. Yep, your hair." I mumbled out embarrassed, scratching the back of my head.

All she did in response was raise an eyebrow, silently asking without words, _'Really?'_.

"I swear I was!" I put my hands up, still red in the face. "I didn't look at your chest." And then she started laughing, falling into the sofa while I realised she played me so hard. I growled annoyed but she kept on letting laughs out at me. She always somehow did this, I could never escape her traps. I just fell onto my side, and started scrolling through some TV channels, ignoring the loud chuckles. Slowly, they subsided and all that was left was a grinning Akeno, her feet propped onto my lap.

"Let's just start watching TV." I muttered out, loud enough so she could hear.

"I'm fine with that." Akeno agreed, obviously tired now as it was nearing the end of the day anytime soon.

I just leant back into the sofa, and found a decent movie to watch. Some movie about a red anti-hero with dual katanas and was immortal - cool and original, I'll go with it. Akeno relaxed into the sofa, clearly interested in this movie because of its violence and sex, and because she was a sadist to enemies, she found it great. Since I was probably going to sleep on the couch, I excused myself to go search for a large blanket to keep myself and warm. I came back and found Akeno still occupied with the movie and chose then to take my clothes off under the blanket, placing them on the floor next to the sofa.

Thankfully, she didn't notice because if she realised I wasn't wearing any clothes, she would try something. All she did see was that I brought a blanket.

Liking the movie a lot, its story and comedy hilarious - reminding it of me, always making jokes while in the middle of a battle or war - I felt Akeno shuffling. I looked at her and noticed her ask me shyly, "Uh Percy, can I… um… lie with you under the blanket? It's pretty cold here and I just want to be warm." I stared at her suspiciously. "No, I won't flirt or try anything, Percy, I promise." I could see the truth in her words and honesty in her tone.

"Fine." I replied to her. She got up from her spot and crawled along the sofa, then lifted the blanket and slid in next to me. Her head was leaning against my chest and body against mine, I knew it was a bit weird but we were only friends. She knew I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her.

Suddenly, she apologised, "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I could move if you want..?" She was about to shift away until I stopped her. It felt nice with my skin in contact with her.

"Nah, it's fine Akeno. I don't mind, it's what friends are for, to help each other out and be there for them." I smiled at her.

For some reason, she blushed and then went even darker when she moved back into my chest. What was up? A bit uncomfortable, I slipped my arm under her head and she accepted it as a pillow while I kept my other at my side. If this movie wasn't entertaining, I'd be fidgeting and irritating Akeno. I wonder if everyone else knew where she was, or anything we discussed with each other today.

Slowly, my exhaustion finally settled in and was taking over me, my body shutting down. The last thing I saw was Deadpool, the anti-hero, ignore the whole 'good guy speech' - don't stoop to their level - when he just bluntly shot the villain in the face. It was pretty hilarious.

And the last the thing I heard while my eyelids shut?

' _I'm not a hero. Fuck that shit.'_

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: So school has been killing me but I got time to proofread this chapter so hope you liked it. I also was able to pour out another story idea onto paper, well a screen, so check out my other story 'Heavenly Power' if you can, and review it. Onto the reviews you all bloody wrote, thanks haha:**

 **omegazero6** **\- Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one too. I'll keep it up and just expect chapters less, like once a wee, though they will still be in the thousands of words.**

 **Charli.** **\- How strong Percy is? Hmm… it's not unrealistic if he is stronger than an older opponent since Sirzeches is only millneia old and Kronos, who he defeated, is probably** _ **way**_ **older. The original Devils could only destroy Japan, I remember it said it the anime. Since he is a far descendant, then he won't be as strong. Percy is also blessed by several gods, if you haven't noticed, so that makes him slightly more immortal and powerful which I will explain later so yes, he is on par with Sirzechs or even a god.**

 **I understand your points and I think Sirzechs doesn't even use a weapon, I don't remember him even holding one, he uses mainly magic. So Percy would beat him with him a weapon and maybe even in powers. So basically he is as strong as a god, Sirzechs, though he isn't just going to win every fight flawlessly or even win all of them.**

 **The loner** **\- True dude, if I didn't get much encouragement and the sorts I would've ditched this idea to be honest but y'all are amazing and you dude. Thanks for reviewing my stories dude, and hopefully you don't get stranded or die, lol.**

 **Cool name origin bro, I would tell mine but I feel like one day a friend will see this and work it out so no bro', sorry. And neither will I swear at you over a review, I take everything in stride dude, haha. Though we are in the same boat, I don't like authors like them either but I don't mind to be honest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**

 **NotSoSlimSh4dy** **\- Hmm, true. Most are bad but I'll try my best to make mines good. Hope you read this reply and continue reviewing. And the harem will only be two people and be a development, not instantaneous and unrealistic too, lol.**

 **Ragnarokdono** **\- Oh, cool. Thanks for the input though it would've been funny to see Hercules. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **jordanlink7856** **\- Yeah, this idea popped out of nowhere haha. Hope you enjoy this story and continue to review.**

 **Okay, sorry for the long fucking replies but y'all deserve it for the long reviews, like I appreciate it a damn lot.**

 **This has been a huge A/N so I'll cut it here. Favourite, follow and review and hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV:**

I groggily opened my eyelids, blinking furiously at the incoming light. I raised my left arm up and blocked the light curving around the curtains of the room. I huffed a breath until I felt it reflect back onto m; then remembered Akeno slept with me and probably stayed when I fell asleep.

I peeked at her face, seeing it look so gentle and peaceful. Her skin was flawless as her face along with her body heaved up and down with her light breaths, hitting directly into my face but for some reason… it felt great, the warm air washing over me and so I relished it.

I stared off into space, careful not to move and wake her up and just began to think of what it had been like so far in Japan; while unconsciously, my left hand curled a strand of Akeno's hair which I played with.

Japan. Kuoh Town. This place was nice… away from the big city of Nde York and serene, the perfect place to escape life and all of your problems. But for me, it only brought me more - the devils, fallen angels and dragons shit wasn't surprising but I just didn't expect them to say that of all things. My interpretation of these things were well… different. I carried on digging through my brain, focusing on some ideas and going over some memories.

In the background, I heard a faint shuffle and then an abrupt cough. A noisy cough, like it wasn't an actual cough. I stopped my plane of thought and focused on reality, seeing Akeno look at me with a grin, and with amusement in her eyes. What? Did I do something?

The position we were in finally dawned on me. Her arms wrapped around my torso, while I had my arm under her and the other fiddling with her silky hair, and our bodies pressed together. I think this was too intimate for friends, I guess. I didn't mull over it too much since it was actually really cozy and her body was basically a radiator and kept me hot all night.

She looked cute while she was asleep and then another cough brought me out of my daydreaming onto my face. I flinched and focused on Akeno's eyes, centimetres from my own. I fought away a blush from playing with her hair and holding hair, using all of my willpower.

Deciding to turn the tables on her, I grinned. "Am I really that hot?" And I knew I reached her when she blushed, but didn't remove her arms from me for a minute before slipping them out and holding them to her sides.

I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'I hate you', and felt bad for ruining her wake up instead of saying something nice. I guess she was just tired, so I opted to cheer her up. Removing my hand, I grabbed her chin and chuckled a bit. "I'm only teasing you Akeno. I'm sorry for being a dick so early in the morning." We just stared into each other's eyes, her breath falling into my face as we lay side by side.

"I forgive you, it's just too early to be making jokes." She forgave me instantly, her sound waves hitting my face and giving me a nice sensation. With every word, our lips zoned in closer, from centimetres to millimetres.

Then in a sudden, we both leapt forwards, eyes shutting and lips rushing to the others. Our mouths met in a clash of sparks and pleasure coursed through me, the feeling overwhelming after a year of no such thing. Her lips were pushing against mine and I was pushing against hers with equal force, the softness and tenderness of her lips motivating me and making our kiss more passionate.

I snaked my hands around her back and held her tightly against me, while her hands went around my neck. Slowly, she moved into a sitting position, her legs around my stomach and crotch, and her face still making out with mine in midair. Her hair fell down her face and tickled my arms but the beauty of it all made me want more, _need_ more. I placed my hands on her hips and she placed them on my shoulders; me lying on the sofa and her sitting on my stomach. We didn't advance any further but we both liked the kiss, relishing every second of it - the intenseness of it all.

But that was when I realised Akeno was with Issei which made me recoil in shock, breaking our kiss.

Akeno was with Issei, and she just basically cheated on him with me.

She just looked down at me worried, concern flashing in her eyes for me. "What happened?" She whispered with her eyebrows moving into a weird way, making her look cute. But I didn't dwell on it long.

"I-I c-can't do this." I pushed her gently off me, and got up, moving away from her; ashamed I let my emotions get the better of me. No matter how much I liked Akeno, it didn't justify me taking her away from Issei. "You're with Issei. This is bad. Bad. Really bad." I started muttering to myself.

Akeno tried to console me. "It's okay. I-I didn't want this but it just happened, and well I'm not really with Issei am I?"

But I refused it, I got up and urgently put on my clothes while fixing my shirt up. I pointed to the door and breathed out. "Akeno, just forget this ever happened. I'm sorry for doing this, I shouldn't have kissed back. You can stay with Issei, and I'm sorry." I stated calmly, with an underlying tone of sadness.

Akeno then tried to say something but it would only worsen the situation. "W-wait Per-" I cut her off swiftly.

"Out." I said without emotion. I saw in the corner of my eyes, Akeno looking at me with hurt in her eyes. "Just… please get out. This is already as bad as it could be."

Grudgingly, Akeno left the house, her ponytail up and done. With one last betrayed look at me, she exited the house. I squeezed my eyes shut, that look, it made me crumble. I did what was best. Issei and Akeno are together and I shouldn't try and get together with her while they are in a relationship. And why was I even trying it anyway? I never normally do such things.

I dropped onto the sofa, and leaned far back, my head now looking straight up at the ceiling. I groaned in tiredness - why was life so complicated? I rubbed my temples and massaged them, organising myself. It might be a side effect because of how boring my life is… nothing to look forward to… I visited mom and Paul when I could but they wouldn't be at home for a while. It' just that I don't have any more battles, quests or the sorts to keep me exhilarated, which in itself sounds like I am a warmonger. But I wasn't, mortal life is so boring compared a to demigod one; something needed to happen in this world of devils before I lost my sanity.

I huffed and tilted forward, thinking and drumming my fingers rapidly. When I decided to apologise to Akeno for being so rude to her, even if it was my fault. I felt pretty damn guilty about what happened moments ago, she was with Issei and her fake love is an excuse to try and kiss her.

I shuddered from my thoughts and ignored my beliefs going around my head. Should I go to Rias' house now? I took a glance at the clock on the wall no saw it was Sunday today and 8:21am, and chose to do it. I needed to fight someone and unfortunately, it's not like I had Vali's phone number however someone like a god.

Putting my wallet and phone and other belongings back in my pockets, I made my to the mirror. I gazed at myself, I noted I looked as bad as I did when I came to this town, feeling depressed and tired. My feelings were all just muddled and hypocritical.

I took a deep breath and went to the door. Exiting the house safely, I crossed the road separating mine and Issei's residences. Politely, I knocked on his door and waited for an answer. Hoping it was Akeno and thank gods it was, she opened the door and looked at me.

It wasn't disgust, nor happiness, just neutrality. She leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "What do you want Percy?"

I looked down ashamed. "Look, Akeno, I'm really fucking sorry for being so…" I searched for a word on overdrive. "impolite and impulsive, not letting you have your say." I scratched my neck, sad she would not forgive me.

Then I heard her chuckle dryly. "Hmph, apologising straight after being a dick. Nice." She joked to me. When I looked up, I saw her smiling. "I know what we did was wrong so I'm ready to put it behind us long as you do too." She inquired from me, unsurely. I nodded enthusiastically but down in my soul, I felt pain that she didn't want me but whatever.

One thing I noticed was she wasn't fully into herself like normal, faking her emotions just a bit. Why? Because she probably hadn't forgiven me or isn't over it. I didn't dwell on it too much because she had her reasons.

She beamed at me like she always did, and darted forward, engulfing me in hug and I stiffened at the random action. Although, I gradually fell into it and hugged her back before she let go and gesture to come in. I had seen Issei's house, no, _mansion_ , several times and it looked amazing. The many rooms, modern colouring and design just looked majestic.

We were know entering the main room where people were however when we opened the door, I saw Riss talking to someone with one of those weird magic circles next to her ear. Staring pointedly at Akeno beside me, Rias said mysteriously. "He's escaped."

Akeno shook her head in haste. "How? He may be a god but Odin is stronger than him! He should be stuck in in his cell!" She complained in annoyance. Despite their desperation, the topic caught my attention - Odin? He was the Norse pantheon ruler and I had met him once or twice and someone who escaped; I could easily bet that was probably Loki. We had met once and I completely pummelled the god in a fight, it wasn't even fair for him.

Akeno's words continued and brought me back. "It took all of us to even subdue him for several minutes and even then, it took Issei using Mjolnir to send him unconscious and a few Phoenix tears."

Loki wasn't as strong as a Greek god, probably because he still bled red blood and so was technically partially immortal (had less stamina and energy) but it would take a lot of power to even kill him, and actually make him bleed. So he was pretty much immortal, unless someone could hurt him that much to make him bleed and then could kill him. Though he'd still reform because he was a god—it was all confusing.

I asked who, because I only guessed Loki. "Who?" I looked between the two.

Rias just replied, "Loki, a Norse god working with the Khaos Brigade." Then she continued talking with the person on the other side which was her brother - Sirzechs. Asia, Rossweisse, Koneko all looked worried. I gazed at Issei and saw him act confident, although on the inside, I could see it waved and crumble under the pressure he held. Xenovia was the same as Asia.

"Why are you worried?" I questioned curiously. "He can't be that hard to battle?"

"And how would you know?" Akeno retorted but when she looked at my face, she blinked and read it swiftly. "You fought him?"

"How?" I stumbled out, how did she just see that. "Anyway, yeah, I did fight Loki. The douche was arrogant and thought he could beat me like c'mon, it's _me._ How can a Norse god beat me when I battle gods everyday for breakfast." I joked casually when I saw the deadpan looks from everyone else and sweatdropped.

Akeno looked shocked. "You have battled _gods?_ " Asia asked out shyly. I nodded in response with a shrug too, it wasn't too strenuous.

"Yeah. I could beat him." I stated confidently, not arrogantly.

"Well, I for one don't believe you Percy." Issei got up from the couch and smirked. "If he ever says something about you then you're awesome for fighting a god, but if he doesn't, you just lied." He looked away wistfully. "Then I'll get all the boobs' priority because Rias and Akeno won't trust you."

I facepalmed at his blatant perverted mind in front of us. I waved it off, and asked Rias if I could come once she was done with her call.

Somehow, she relented and let me come along with me her to go to the Underworld where Loki invaded again, choosing to wreak havoc on the kingdom. She formed a glowing red circle again and everyone stepped into it after me picking up Kiba who was actually making his way to the house. We all waited while the circle did it's sorcery and wrapped around us. A circle of light engulfed us and blinded us and in the next second, I was standing on red soil.

This didn't look like the Underworld I'd been to - it had a similar feel but it was more of a home for devils rather than a place of judgement with wails and cheers from the different places you could receive. "This isn't what the Underworld is like…" I muttered to myself. It didn't look as terrifying when I first came here, more like a dull place, not dull and scary. I guess I was biased since I didn't really have anything to fear, with me visiting Tartarus with Annabeth.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and it was Asia. "What do you mean?" She asked confused, and so she heard me.

"I've been to the Underworld, and this is like a dumbed down version of it. In the actual one, you wouldn't find anything alive other than skeletons, ghosts and souls wandering around to do their job in life. Then under that was a pit called Tartarus." I shivered from the cold which swept through when I mentioned his name. "It held the most evil beings and monsters. It was truly Hell."

Asia looked horrified at the prospect of something more sinister existing and I couldn't blame her, to her this was probably scary enough with fellow devils flying around in the blood red sky with shades of other deathly colours. It still looked amazing and fascinating at their Underworld with a civilisation, even if it wasn't too big.

"So… where is Loki?" I questioned Rias who had stepped forward in the lead, her strict and ruthless side out. She turned around and looked at us, care and affection in her eyes for our safety.

"We have to be quick." Russ began. "Our home is being destroyed by the treacherous god-" Her sentence was cut off by a deafening _boom_ , a dust cloud seeding over the land from a colossal explosion. Well, we definitely know where Loki is now.

Rias looked worried, probably for her people and she yelled out. "Come on, we have to go to where that explosion went off. We must be quick or else devils will be injured and hurt."

They all opened their wings up, Rias' larger than the rest, Akeno's with one side consisting of feathery wings but most the normal dragon-like wings. Flapping intensely, they lifted off the ground and took off in the direction of the chaos, flying at rapid speeds.

Before Rias left, she told me regretfully, "Percy, you have to find a way by yourself since none of us can carry you, I'm sorry." I just waved it off and grinned.

When they were specks in the distance, I activated Hermes' and zoomed at inhuman speeds, taking lots of turns, going through the labyrinth of a city. I made sure not to pass the speed of sound unless I wanted to cause sonic booms and annihilate everything around me.

The wind endlessly whipped past me, my hair flying out of control and me enjoying the thrill of the speed of it all. I just smiled on my journey to Loki, for an old reunion.

After a minute or two, I was nearing the location when I spotted a person in the sky. I slowed down to a stop, dust kicking off my feet around me when the god finally saw me.

Loki still looked the same when I last met him. A delinquent with light blue hair which somehow floated behind him erratically, with a blue jewel on his forehead and two golden earrings, along with a white robe with ornate and intricate designs on it. "What do you want mortal?" Loki roared in the midst of the violent and raging winds around us.

Thankfully, he slowed them down with his divine powers with a raise of his hand to let me speak. "Here to whoop your ass again!" I hollered in delight.

I saw a vein pop on his forehead at my blatant disrespect, but he didn't know it was me. He didn't bother to think about what I said and sent a bolt of energy towards me. Bored, I stood there, and let it come to me before solidifying a wall of ice which it collided into. Shards of ice flew one every direction.

"What! How did you, a mere devi-" His face contorted into shock then confusion. "You are not even a devil! You are a spawn of a god's! Who are you!" He thundered loudly, spit flying out of his mouth. He lowered himself closer to the ground to get a clearer look at me.

I sensed my friends making their way here and they were really close. They were in a for surprise which made me grin. I was exhilarated, my heart was pumping for another fight to satisfy my ADHD.

All I did in reply was stand there, put my inky dark glasses on which hid my eyes and stuff my hand in my pockets with a massive smile which seemed to infuriate the god in front of me.

Off to the side, I heard Rias land onto the soil. "Get away from him Percy! He's dangerous! Please!" She shouted in concern.

I wasn't even going to get hurt much from this fight. All her sentence did was send Loki into a rollercoaster of emotions while he widened his eyes and became slack-jawed: perplexion, surprise, anger then settled on rage. He shouted in anger and confirmation. "Percy Jackson?!"

He clenched his fists frustratedly next to his head, his face set in a horrid sneer at me. I just lifted my glasses, ignoring the pleas of my friends. My sea green eyes fared down Loki's own, a sickening smile on my face.

I calmly strode forward, hands still in my pockets and whistled. I stopped when I got within 10 metres away from him. "Remember when we last met?" He grit his teeth. "You killed my friend so you could achieve your Ragnarok, and I let you go with only a beaten face and severe injuries." I cracked my knuckles and craned my neck, releasing a few pops and grinned at him madly.

"Now I'm going to send you where filth like you belong."

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: Yay, shit writing skills for action will ensue. I have no excuse for not posting; I really just forgot and got caught up with another of my stories, haha.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf** **\- Yo, it's great to see you here from my other story dude. Though I don't understand what you're reviews are on about except for the last; I know what a weeaboo is, I'm just exaggerating and I just have no interests in watching any more shows, or anime lol. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

 **jordanlink7856** **\- Haha, true dude. I know Deadpool didn't say that, but he did say something similar.**

 **Shashenka** **\- Thanks for enjoying my story, though I don't understand how because I'm not that good.**

 **omegazero6** **\- Then enjoy this one too lol, and thanks for reading my other story. Hope you liked that one too.**

 **Zentari2238** **\- Hmm, I agree. I didn't want to break it but the people wanted it lol, and I'm not gonna' say my writing skills are amazing so whatever. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

 **Charli.** **\- Nah, thank YOU for reading. Tell me something you want implemented and I'll try to add it.**

 **Yo** **\- I'll see what I can do bro', I agree that would be a good chapter and event to write/read. Thanks for the idea, dude, I'll try and add it somewhere where it fits best.**

 **The loner** **\- Nah, let's stick to Percy being a demigod and not part of some ancient devil bloodline—too complicated and he's a badass as he is.**

 **The Guest** **\- I updated! And what? You want the girls to kidnap Percy? Expand and I'll see what I can do, since I don't understand why they would lol.**

 **NotSoSlimSh4dy** **\- It is still my first time writing a harem, heck, even a pairing so don't expect perfection. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Ftxfusion24** **\- Thanks dude. And since Percy aged and well, matured, he had way more control over his powers. And I've only watched the anime, so I don't know all the factions and really, only the main ones. I know who Ophis is too, but not the other things. If you want a faction to bring him to their side, say which and I'll research them. Just for you! I'm not joking either lol, I'll try my best.**

 **Reader** **\- Okay, okay, wait. I don't think they ever appear in High School DxD, though I'm not sure. And even if they did, they would dismiss it since Devils are supernatural shit is normal and he's supressing his aura too, anyway.**

 **Arrow** **\- Percy does have to tell Rias, but he is traumatised over Annabeth and doesn't want to see a similar situation, so keeps it a secret. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Well that was a fuck-ton of reviews replied to; should I just PM everyone instead?**

 **Anyway, hope y'all forgive me, enjoyed this random-ass chapter and favourite, follow and review any idea you have and how you found this chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's POV:**

"Now I'm going to send you where filth like you belong."

A fragment of fear flashed through his eyes and instantaneously vanished, an arrogant look all over his face. He pointed at the people behind me who looked slightly afraid. "Those incompetent devils got me to lose my son, Fenrir! They betrayed me! I will kill everyone here until I get him back!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you sure won't be killing anyone," I promised to him, cheerily.

Out of nowhere, I dashed forward at insane speeds and brought a fist back and launched it towards Loki, not bothering with a sword. Loki, with his godly reflexes, created a magical barrier to stop me and smirked.

"What do you wish to accomplish? Your bare hands will never get through divine power! You have gotten stronger but so have I," Loki bellowed in vain.

I didn't budge and tensed my muscles, letting my blessing from Ares' increase my mortal side into something more. My strength skyrocketed as my fist pushed into the wall of power, creating cracks all over while Loki gained a stunned expression. That second was all I needed before my fist went through the barrier and hit him directly in the face, sending him far backwards into the dirt ground. I heard gasps from behind me but I didn't think on it too long because Loki was already up.

He wiped the blood leaking from his nose and looked at me with pure hatred, a fire in his eyes. "You DARE touch me? I will use all my wrath to decimate you from the plains of reality once and for all!" He bellowed in anger.

"No, you won't," I retorted simply.

I know, it was pretty stupid fighting a god but I had the upper hand, him not knowing I had several blessings from the gods. He conjured up balls of magic, launching them at me.

With a flick of his hand, several of them aimed towards me and zoomed, intent on incinerating me while he maniacally smiled. With ease, I swiftly dodged each and every one of them causing Loki to become enraged.

He summoned a huge arc of buzzing energy and shot it at me. It was too quick for me to dodge so I did everything I could to stop it and survive. A bright flash of light was emitted from the collision and it blinded me, while I lifted my arm to cover my eyes.

 **[Linebreak]**

 **Rias' POV:**

I stood there shocked at the large amount of magic concentrated into one shot, that was blasted towards Percy. A glaring explosion of light was let off when it hit him and he didn't have time to react and all he did was bring his arm up to stop himself from being blinded.

Was Percy just too arrogant?

No, Percy was never arrogant and was confident in what he did. He had spoken with such determination when talking about Loki.

I didn't have much time to think when I screamed.

"Percy!"

When the light dimmed down, I was furious when there was nothing but a burnt char in the ground where Percy used to be. I couldn't believe it, Percy was gone for helping us, putting his life on the line. Asia, Akeno, even Issei were all looking on in sadness and resentment.

Opening my eyes to give out orders, I paused and everyone looked at me confused and followed my line of sight. I was staring at a person in the sky when they chuckled without any humour.

It was Percy and we just stood there stunned, since he was unscathed and without even a sign of damage. The one thing which irked me the most was his face, his look—he didn't look like Percy at all, he had the face of a killer in that moment and I couldn't comprehend it.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked at Loki, his face with a stone cold and merciless expression. How was he in the middle of the sky, floating? He clapped his hands together and wiped them, dramatically. "Do you want to know something Loki?" He looked up and his face terrified me as it was devoid of emotion, his beautiful sea-green eyes that sparkled with mirth now reduced to a poisonous dull green.

Loki was at the same height of Percy now, looking in frustration at him. However, he didn't get time to speak.

"After Tartarus, I learnt the limits of my powers." He pursed his lips. A silence ensued for the three words next.

"There weren't any." What was Tartarus? Wasn't that something related to a mythology like Roman or Greece? What made me stop though was the fact he didn't have limits to his powers, even the Bible God does—he must've been lying.

An eerie silence followed while we took that information in. He continued on. "As long as I trained and my mortality could withstand it, I could do as I wish," He waved a hand horizontally, moving his hands while he spoke. "Make the oceans rise, bring forth a winter colder than anything imaginable, earthquakes able to destroy countries, storms powerful enough to tears cities apart—anything. I felt… incredible." He paused. "But I knew my limits to my powers, I didn't go too far in fear I would cause harm to those I love. Scare them away. So instead, I trained them alone and used them when needed. Honing my powers to perfection, going as far as I could at this stage." What had happened to him?

He gazed at the horizon of the Underworld wistfully. "And then came the war." His eyes darkened considerably. "I did everything I could but they took _her._ I brought forth my powers and ripped apart Gaea, that wretched bitch like paper!" Wind raced by him out of nowhere and then just left, like nature itself hated his words. "Now, I use my powers however I want. With blessings from the gods, I became more divine. More powerful to stop the enemies, protect my family but I guess I still can't. The best I can do is destroy vermin like you." Gaea? That was an earth goddess of some mythology? Who was Percy really?

Questions raced through my mind when Loki laughed, wiping a tear. "Ha, ha, ha! Amazing story! It must've been fun watching your girlfriend fade away in front of your eyes! Aha! You think I'm afraid?" It didn't seem like the right thing to say when Percy's face morphed into something else.

Percy pulled out a gleaming bronze speed that looked deadly. In a blink of an eye, Percy appeared next to Loki, swinging his sword. Loki vanished from his spot while Percy missed his swipe. He looked around cautiously until he spotted him away from him.

At a speed as fast as Kiba, he dashed towards Loki in midair and then left a tail of steam behind before appearing next to Loki; he smashed the butt of his sword strongly into Loki's head and sent him hurtling to the earth.

Kiba jogged to my side and I looked at him when he asked, "What should we do, President?"

I didn't know what to do. If we entered, we'd surely get annihilated in the crossfire but they were both going to destroy the landscape and I couldn't allow that. I gathered my servants and explained the plan. "Look, we can't get in between Percy's fight since we would get destroyed, as powerful as I am. I cannot fight a god and if he can, then we should be weary of the damage." I then went onto our own mission. "Anyway, we have to do something and the best we can do is protect the vicinity and the devils nearby if there are any nearby." I exhaled from the stress of the god close to us. "I'll call my brother of Sona and inform them of the situation, for now: Kiba and Xenovia, head over to the closest areas of life and press them away. Akeno, go and block attacks that exit their zone. Rossweisse, Koneko and Asia, together, go around to stop any attacks, I'll meet up with you once I've called somebody. And Issei, you stay with…" Like the idiot he is sometimes, he ran off to the battle between two forces of nature. "...me." I ended and huffed at his attitude.

Everyone went to do what they were tasked with except for Issei who would hopefully not get hurt. With nothing I could do about it, I urgently created a call through demon magic and attempted to ring Lucifer, Sona, or even my mother.

Every time I tried, some sort of magic blocked my calls and it cut after second. It was probably Loki's doing and that made me hesitate, how did he block signals from exiting a certain boundary? Choosing to go and stop Issei, I pulled out my wings and raced to him.

I saw him shout with fierce determination, his boosted gear glowing intensely from all the doubling of power and he transformed into his balance breaker, the voice drowned out by the gusts of wind. Dust and debris were being flung around from the actual fight which was a distance away, and Issei started running towards it, his red armour glistening in the dark light.

I chased after him while gazing at the two opponents. Loki and Percy were having a clash of power, one using magic and the other using the elements themselves—fire and water to combat him back. Suddenly, Percy screamed, his aura fluctuating dangerously as something absurd occurred. He brought forth a storm, cackling with extreme current while many bolts from the sky rained down around him. It looked terrifying.

However, Issei was still charging towards the battle and I became worried for his safety even more. I couldn't let him get hurt for all the times he got injured for me. A steely determination entered me and my speed increased. On my way, I zoned onto the battle again.

Percy's body was shaking uncontrollably, his hair flying around, clothes whipping around and screams tearing through the air. Loki was standing there, creating a barrier around himself to defend against the thunder. However, several bolts struck his shield and tore through it and he was sent to the ground again in a mess.

Percy stopped screaming and dropped, skyrocketing to Loki's landing place with extreme velocity. Loki, slowly got up and dusted himself before looking up and showing… a glimpse of fear? Percy barrelled into him, sending him across the landscape and scraping against the floor. Without giving him rest, he vanished into water and appeared by Loki's side, sending a punch into his face. His face was set into a ruthless expression. This wasn't him.

Issei had still reached them before I could. He boldly stood next to Percy, who had grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt, and tried to hit him. For some reason, Percy swiftly stopped him and pushed him back.

"No," He said calmly. "This is MY fight. Go away before I make you Issei," Percy threatened. But Issei stood his ground.

"No," he retorted. "I can't let you do that! We're friends and I have to help you anyway," He yelled.

Percy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," He uttered before letting go of Loki and dashing towards Issei, breaking the sound barrier and punching Issei with his bare fists. I don't know how, but Issei in his balance breaker, was sent spiralling in my direction because of the force of Percy's punch. Unluckily, he crashed into me and I was sent onto the floor.

Getting up, I rushed to Issei who was choking up some blood. Why would Percy do this? It made me furious but I shoved the feeling aside. I kneeled next to him and asked concernedly, "Are you alright, Issei? Are you hurt? You're coughing up some blood." I looked over his body and saw the metal in his stomach was slightly indented.

Issei just chuckled, blood pooling next to his face. "Hah. That was some punch. I'm fine Rias, except the fact he almost broke a rib but somehow he didn't…"

Standing up, I screamed for Asia, and motioned her over. Thankfully, she spotted me and Kiba noticed, picking her up and delivering her to me within minutes. "What happened?" He asked, panting.

"Percy told Issei to go because it was his battle. And then Issei didn't budge so Percy punched him away." I explained.

Asia gasped at Issei's condition before instantly dropping to her knees and using her twilight healing on his wounds. "I'll heal you Issei. Just hold on!"

"I'll be going back, President, if I'm done here?" He questioned me. I nodded and let him carry on with his task.

Slowly, Issei was healing and then his balance breaker disappeared in a bright flash of light and his body was slept behind. His stomach was brutally bruised in colours with his face coloured in blood. I winced at the pain he was probably feeling. I tried not to get angry at Percy and stayed rational, intent on helping Issei heal.

"Asia, carry on healing him," I commanded my bishop. "I'll be seeing what's going on with the other two."

Asia looked at me and nodded. "Alright, President."

Issei craned his neck and glanced at me. "You have some injuries too, Rias, don't lie," He mumbled.

Asia stood up and was about to come over to me before I put up my hand. "Leave it Asia, focus on healing Issei. I only have a few minor scratches and marks. I'm not important as my peerage, you all come first," I told her, before looking at Loki and Percy.

In the background, I heard Asia, mumble an 'okay, President.' I concentrated deeply and could see clearly through the dirty air. Percy was swinging his blade or sword around, trying to cut Loki and he was avoiding every swipe easily, to be expected from a god.

Suddenly, Loki using his Norse magic, created many illusions and duplicates of him surrounding Percy. I looked at each of them and they all radiated the same aura, wearing the same outfit, with the same smirk. However, all Percy did was smile and bring his sword down like he did at a Kuoh Academy, bringing forth a decimating earthquake shaking the very foundations of the earth. Cracks and huge crevices spread outwards from the centre point and raced outwards in random directions, heading to the homes of devils.

I glanced and saw Akeno trying to stop a crack from advancing any further with her magic. Looking back, I found all of Loki's illusions gone and one left in complete and utter revelation. Without mercy, Percy rised up while I tried to stabilise myself through the powerful shaking of the ground. He ran towards Loki who had just exited his state and delivered a devastating uppercut.

Loki trembled under the force and flew backwards when Percy insistently came back, violently thrashing Loki into the ground, punches and kicks. Every second, they fell deeper into the ground, only slightly.

I had to stop this. No matter how much Loki ever did, we couldn't kill him—he was a god, a person and I wouldn't let Percy kill him. Percy wasnt a killer and this could cause some problems in the mythological worlds.

Unleashing almost the full potential of my powers, I teleported next to Percy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop him from plunging his sword into Loki.

Loki looked up and sneered, spitting to the side. Red liquid was leaking from his body, cuts here, broken bones there with a bloody face, causing me to flinch at his horrific state but not feeling remorse.

Percy turned and looked at me, his eyes becoming kind like normal. "Rias, what are you doing here? You can't be her, I warned you to stay away," He tenderly said to me. His eyes had softened and attitude had instantly changed.

I shook my head. "I know but I can't let you do this." I gestured to Loki. "To kill Loki. As bad as he may be, killing him won't do anything." I wisely told him.

However, my words didn't affect him. He frowned. "I can't do that," Percy replied. "He killed my friend—someone I had went to war with and tr gods forced me to let the dipshit live! Fuck relations with the Norse," he spat angrily. "Now I have to kill him. How can I let such a disgusting wretch survive in this world, he deserves to go to hell for causing havoc again." He snarled while glaring at Loki.

"We are already in hell!" I replied without showing any anger to Percy. He couldn't go anywhere else?

He started laughing humorlessly. "This?" He waved to his surroundings. "You think _this_ is hell?" He wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Don't make me laugh. This is nothing. Even the Underworld I visit is much more terrifying than this and then hell… that's where all the evil gods, titans and monsters reside. Ready to kill one another to escape the poisonous air and scorching land. That is truly hell." His words hit me hard, did such a thing exist? It didn't matter, I had to stop him.

He was about to bring his weapon down before I pulled his hand away and he stabbed the ground. "Stop it Percy," I pleaded. "I can't let you become a monster—you're not a killer." I was about to break, how could such a loyal and caring friend do such a thing?

He shook his head sadly and stared at me regretfully, then stared at his blade. "Don't you see it?" He whispered, but I heard it.

"I already am a monster."

And he stabbed the sword into the heart of Loki, golden blood oozing out endlessly. The light faded from Loki's eyes, his body going slack while I watched it happen in horror. All I did was stand still, frozen from what just happened to him.

 _Why?_

 **[Linebreak]**

 **Percy's POV:**

I watched as Loki burst into a shower of golden dust, scattering the area around us. My grip slackened, my sword clattering to the floor and me feeling guilt for making Rias go through this with me.

I turned to her to see her frozen when she shook out of it and looked at me with a mixture of emotions: sorrow, confusion, frustration, betrayal, all swirling wildly in her bluish emerald irises. Just the sight of her, in her flowing crimson red hair deepened my guilt.

I knew she had killed before, but the way her kind killed… I knew they never saw the blood, the sight, the death in first person. Deaths all happened by magic and you never truly felt the sensation of murder.

"Why?" She whispered to me.

I gazed up at her. "Why?" I asked myself. "Because he deserves it. He took a life and I took his, well he'll come back but still…" I muttered, gazing at the carnage around me that _I_ caused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned curiously but hesitantly. She looked a bit shaken but not afraid, and I thanked every god out there that she didn't fear me.

"He isn't dead. He is immortal and so will reform in the version of hell for his world but that will take a while," I simply explained. "It's just, the feeling of destroying him lifted a regret off my chest. I let a friend die in battle because of him but now I feel… lighter?" I tried to put this feeling into words.

"You know Percy, I'm not shaken up by the fact you killed someone, just the fact you killed a god…" Rias suddenly clarified which lessened my guilt.

"You are..?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't believe her words, how could you not be scared I just killed a god.

"I've seen humans, devils, fallen angels, so many things die. Never a god. I feel betrayed you didn't listen to me but if he doesn't die anyway, then it does not matter." Rias said. "Plus, you are one of my best friends. You had your reasons and I trust you. You wouldn't do harm to anyone unless it was for the good of your loved ones."

My face lit up lightly and I leaned forward, pulling her into a hug. I didn't care, I just hugged Rias tightly, not letting go of her. I didn't care if I was 18, being weird or whatever, she trusted me and is still happy to be by my side. Rias embraced me back, placing her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled back. Unfortunately, being next to the pervert trio in Kuoh Academy, this sparked a revolting thought in my mind which disturbed me. How her breasts were plush and soft against my chest.

I tried to fight my blush but it was no use, the thought sat in the front of my mind while I silently cursed Issei and those idiots under my breath. "What are you blushing about?" Rias asked me, a knowing smile on her face.

I waved my hands frantically. "It's not what you think, just Issei and his hideous thoughts infected my mind." I told her and she sighed at that; huh, she understands.

"Anyway," I scratched my neck. "thanks for that speech and it helped me. I don't know where I'd be in this country without you Rias, remember that please. Just know I'll always be with you."

Tears gleamed in her eyes. "And I with you." I just laughed heartily at the situation and she just joined in. A cough brought us back to reality.

Akeno looked a bit aggravated at us, I don't know why. "If you're done with your joking, I think we have some cleanup and work to do, President." She informed Rias.

Rias straightened herself. "Sorry Akeno, it was just… stressful. We should contact the devil counsel, surely they will do something about it. I doubt you, my peerage can unfortunately do much in fixing this." She concluded.

I stretched, my bones popping. "Alright girls, let's group up and do something about this mess," I piped up.

 **[End of Chapter]**

 **A/N: I know, I know, a day late but my mind was being ripped apart by a fucking headache, alright?!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fighting scene which I don't think is the best, but meh lol. I would respond to all of ya' reviews but I honestly can't be bothered to right now—any reviews after this chapter will be responded to by PM and if you review by guest, we'll I thank you but I can't respond, can I?**

 **Forgive me for the annoying ass prank chapter yesterday (now deleted), it wasn't an error—it was a randomly generated language off the depths of the internet. Haha, I got some of you fuckers good lol. Don't be too mad, but I'm not sorry because it was April Fools. This chapter may make up for it? I hope this wasn't too unrealistic or boring, if it is, say so with some fire, honesty and maybe add some compliments?**

 **Thanks for the support and I'm about to reach a hundred reviews so continue reading; and favourite, follow and review!**

 **Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

I was the last to enter the Occult Research Club room. Everyone was sitting somewhere, Xenovia on the chair, Rias at her desk, Akeno standing beside her, Issei on the couch with Asia healing him, Rossweisse on the opposite side with Kiba.

We had done everything we could to fix the destruction of the battle. Rias told her brother about what me and Loki did. She told them how I killed him, destroyed everything, hurt Issei and my powers. Sirzechs or Lucifer, I prefer the former, had come up to me and asked what I was but I had refused. He had let it go but kept on giving me suspicious glances but other than that, he was a pretty laid back person.

After fixing the small injuries here and there, we went back to the overworld. I still hadn't told anyone of my encounter with Vali since I overhead spite against him so I think they disliked him.

I could see the wavering trust in my friends' eyes. I did all these spectacular things and I didn't tell them how. I so wanted to… you know what, damn the gods right now. It is my choice if I want to tell them or not.

Rias quietly sat at her desk and before she addressed the issues today, she asked the same question she did when we first met. "Percy… I know you want to keep it to yourself. But do you want to open up about who you are? Please, it will be better for the all of us."

I sighed, I knew I had to tell them today and I wanted to do I would. I would tell them everything about me, everything necessary. With a new resolve, I confidently replied. "Okay, I'll tell you all. I know some of you are beginning to lose your trust for me but trust me right now because I'll tell you the truth." I breathed out deeply. "As long as you don't mention this to anyone, I'm fine with it."

Everyone's face lit up, adopting several smiled and it made me positive, that my trust was already blooming again. Rias' lips curled up slyly. "You may begin."

I leaned forward and closed my eyes. "Okay, first off." I clapped my hands together. "Which mythologies do you believe in?"

Akeno answered cheerfully as always. "We are the Bible but we've only seen the Norse and once another pantheon which I couldn't work out."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I saw Xenovia raise an eyebrow at me and I just chuckled. "This is going to be difficult." I muttered to myself. I felt Kiba staring at me, awaiting an answer - me and him, we were great friends, pulling apart perverts at school and dominating most people in various classes. "Well I'm from the Greek pantheon." I put it bluntly.

Several of Rias' peerage looked at me disbelieving you. Rias let out a breath. "Well, from everything we have discovered and are. It's not too far-fetched he is from their pantheon." She reasoned. She gestured to carry on, leaning on her elbow.

"My name Percy is actually short for Perseus which is a Greek name. My dad is Poseidon, God of the seas, the Stormbringer , Earthshaker along with several other titles. I got most of my powers from him, to name a few, controlling water, ice, creating storms and earthquakes, talking to horses and others." The looked at me stunned.

Issei grinned and snorted at the same time. "You can talk to horses?"

I nodded kinda embarrassed. "I can also talk to any aquatic creature and since I'm their king's son, whenever I go past they start worshiping me and it's pretty annoying once it gets to you." Issei just full blown laughed at that.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I encouraged him sarcastically. "I discovered I was a demigod - a son of a god and human - when I was 12. I was in school when I found a monster there pretending to be my teacher and I killed her with a sword someone gave me. At first, imagined I was high." Akeno giggled at that. "Only when my friend started acting creepy and me and my mom, Sally Jackson, went to the beach, found out something was going on. It was really bad the weather, and my friend who I discovered was a satyr - half goat - and that the Minotaur was heading our way." I remembered that day when my mom was taken away from me.

I carried on. "When we got to this supposed camp for people like me, my mom couldn't enter since she was only mortal." I said bitterly. Kiba was listening intently. "When the monster came and took my mom, I was enraged and I just tore off his own horn and stabbed him with it. But monsters don't die, they reform in Tartarus which is basically hell and come back infinitely." I described how the process worked.

Asia piped up worriedly. "Did your mom get better?" I smiled at her concern. "Yeah, I went into the Underworld and formed a deal with Hades to give her back." She looked confused. "I'll explain. Once I got settled in, I met Annabeth, she had blonde curls, gray eyes and was amazing. I found out that day that Zeus, the king of the gods, thought I stole his godly weapon, the Master Bolt."

"But how could you?" Kiba asked vexed. "You didn't even know you were a demigod till a day ago." He pointed out.

I resentfully replied, "There is no such thing as reasoning with some gods. His ego blinded him and so he placed the blame on me, threatening to start World War 3 if he didn't it get back by the Winter Solstice. So I trekked, with Annabeth and Grover, in search of the weapon, killing Medusa, going to the Underworld, finding out Hades lost his helm of darkness, fought Ares, the god of war, and won then-"

Xenovia interrupted flabbergasted. "Did you say you beat the god of war in a battle when you were twelve?"

I blushed. "Yeah, but it was raining so it empowered me." I explained the situation.

"You still beat him. He _is_ a god, you were pretty skilled then." I became redder at the praise.

"You're too modest for your own good. Accept Xenovia's praise." Rias grinned. I groaned at Joe they were against me.

"Anyway, I got both weapons back and took them back to the owners. When I saw Zeus though, I could see the ore hatred in his eyes and distaste for my very existence but they stuck to their promise and Hades gave me my mom back." I continued.

"You sound like they don't complete their promises." Koneko said, she had been relatively quiet.

I gazed at her. "They don't." I spoke. "They're gods - immortal beings with powers incomprehensible and huge ego's. They think mortals are toys, playing with our lives. It doesn't matter if they break your heart or kill your family, it's not like you can do much. Only promises on the River Styx, a river in the Underworld which represented hate and broken dreams, bind them unless they want to face the consequences." They shivered from that ending.

"I'm not going to talk about every little detail so I'll simplify my whole life from that point on." I racked my brain on his to word it and clicked my fingers. "Every year, I was sent in a quest where I could die from even turning into a sea of monsters to going to where the sky is held. Every time, someone would die because of me." I clench my fist, guilt seeping into me. "Then I found out I was the subject of a Great Prophecy; something which could alter the world we live in - I was destined to save Olympus or destroy it when I became 16. And I was sent into a war when I became 16 and I won at the cost of many lives against Kronos, the Titan of time and father of Zeus and his siblings. Then Annabeth and I got together."

"Then happily ever after right?" Rossweisse finished, unsurely.

I shook my head. "A demigod's life isn't as easy as you think. Weeks later, my aunt, the goddess Hera, kidnaps me and placed me in the Roman camp who worship Roman g-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Roman gods exist too?" Issei asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the Greeks were here first and just have a…" I pursed my lips. "alter ego, and become a Roman god, being more militaristic and strict. Such as Poseidon to Neptune, both the same but with different personalities." I scrunched my eyebrows, recalling the events after. "After time, my girlfriend was on a hunt to find me. Hera's plan was to swap the leaders of both camps to create a bond for the upcoming war." Someone said 'another?' but I carried on. "Me and the other leader - Jason Grace - went through trials without our memory learning the other camp's' way of life. When we get out life back, we head over to retrieve the Athena Parthenos to finally create a structured relationship between both sides."

"Why did it matter, why didn't you just get along?" Akeno questioned, tilting her head cutely.

I cracked up at that. "Get along? We were born enemies, we both had opposite gods, claiming we were better in each others' ways. The American civil war was caused when both sides discovered their existence so the gods removed their memories and placed camps on opposite sides of the country." I nervously fidgeted my leg, bouncing it up and down. "Me and Annabeth, she fell and like the loyal person I am since it is my fatal flaw-"

I was growing slightly irritated at the interruption but it wasn't their fault. "What is that?" Rias asked.

"It's something each demigod inherits from their godly parent which is dangerous if manipulated. Mine is loyalty so I would sacrifice the world for a loved one or Zeus' is his pride and so would not do necessary things to save the world if it wounded their pride." I hummed a bit before restarting. "So we fell together into hell. Using mist powers I learnt from Hazel, I conjured it up and placed a veil over Annabeth so she wouldn't see the true horrors of the place and she didn't know. I saw everything."

I shut my eyes tightly, the image resurfacing. "The scorching landscape, the creatures which feasted on rotting corpses, monsters which are one another, the lava, the fire, it scarred me mentally. But I have pushed past it. You have to understand, it's a place not even gods go and two demigods went there. What hope did we have of surviving?" I looked through the window. "Hope. It's a powerful thing. We survived the hellhole with a few friendships fun their… _deaths._ " I choked out the last part.

"Then came the other war in Greece against Gaea, the primordial goddess and her sons who needed a god and demigod to defeat them. It was another Great Prophecy involving seven people and their parents." I reminisced about the event. "We were losing when Annabeth died and Hazel, and then nothing held my power back. It ripped apart my constraints and I let it all loose. I brought forth the strongest storm ever, ripping my enemies apart, an earthquake which overpowered her own control of her domain." I breathed in loudly. "The gods told me how scary I looked, letting loose an aura much stronger than theirs but I was only temporary because of my untameable emotions. Me and the rest of the seven finished off the goddess and her children. And ever since, all I've done is trained, rejecting advances and keeping to myself. And now after some convincing, I came here for a change." I finished off my whole life story. I lifted my head up and saw different reactions: awe, respect, shock were some.

"Well that is a pretty shit life, I have to be honest." Kiba voiced out, his face with a frown.

"Ha, ha. Tell me about it, I never get any peace." I grumbled moodily. I've learnt to accept that fact. "I've told you most of the things about me except the detail which would take forever. Let's just end it with a goodnight?" Exhausted from the events of today, I stood up and stretched.

"That doesn't explain how you have these other various powers?" Koneko picket out, she was silent but very intelligent and attentive.

"I was blessed by several gods like fire from Hestia and lightning immunity by Zeus." I answered her and she seemed satisfied with my answer so I repeated my previous question.

Getting up too, Rias replied, "Okay, we'll call it goodnight now. Everyone head to your rooms or for Kiba, you may go home." She announced to everyone here.

Kiba got up from his seat and walked over to me and we both smiled at the other. I gave him a man-hug he returned and he said with respect. "Your life ha sheen bad but you will achieve peace, trust me Percy." He promised me. It was hard to believe but for his sake, I relented and agreed.

"Alright, see ya at the academy tomorrow." He left with and I hollered back at him.

Rossweisse exited to her room along with Xenovia with a small chat.

Asia and Koneko came up to me. "What's up girls? How many people wanna goodnight me?" I grinned at them exasperatedly.

"Don't let this get to your head Percy, you are like the only non-perverted male along with Kiba." Distinctly, Koneko lifted her lips a bit at her message.

"Alright, Koneko. When have I ever let this get to my head?" I challenged her and she huffed and left.

Asia stood in front of me, her petite body and short height looked surprisingly small compared to me. "So, what's up? I've learnt much about you at school and here."

Asia smiled brightly. "I just want to say goodnight before I want and am offering any healing if you aren't rea-"

I waved her offer away. "It doesn't matter Asia. I'm fine, I can heal myself anyway." I pulled her into a gentle hug surprisingly and she hugged me back enthusiastically. "Don't worry, I'll be great. I came out pretty much unscathed against Loki." I deepened my voice cockily.

She laughed lightly at my tone of voice and then left too after we shared some final good nights . Akeno beamed and made her way to me, pulling me in for a hug but making it clear she was reading me with her boobs. Trying to ignore it, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her too. "Goodnight Akeno."

"Goodnight to you too Percy." Akeno whispered in my ear, licking her lips. "My night won't really be 'good' without you in my bed." Her voice went to seductive.

I let go and she squinted her eyes, giggling at my reaction. Slowly, she skipped to her room, yelling out a content 'goodnight' and a yawn.

Issei then came up to me, him as his usual self. I had noticed noticed him eyeing up the girls but it was his harem so I brushed it off. Lowering my voice, I told him my concern. "I don't know what's happened but Rias hasn't been talking to you much for some odd reason."

Issei nodded along, glancing at her. Looking sadly at the ground and kicking it, he voice his opinion. "I don't know what's happened but I'll give her her space and time. It may just take time to heal."

"We'll take more tomorrow Issei, I'm getting really tired by the second." I apologised.

"Yeah, I agree Percy. I need to get my sleep and usual fantasies of a naked Rias and Akeno." He replied dreamily before I whacked him upside he is, releasing a girly 'ow!'.

"I didn't need to know that." I grumbled to him and he had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed about that fact.

"Well I'll be going now. Goodnight." He said and I sent it right back. Then I heard him quietly mumble things like 'boobs', 'titties, 'Rias'. I shook my head at how naïve and childish Issei acted sometimes.

The final person left was Rias, and she had done it purposefully. She stood there at her desk, her arms crossed pushing her assets up and face set into a thinking expression.

Her red hair was flowing down her back like always and she looked like she hadn't been in a battle, her skin flawless. "So, uh, what do you want or can I go…?"

Riss turned to me and looked at me. That look on her face told me everything. Somehow, she knew about Issei's charm and she was restraining herself from hurting me or him, since her teeth was grinding.

"You know." I said as a question but it was more of a statement.

Her eyes gleamed in the light, tears were on the edge of her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her strong façade was breaking. "How long were you going to keep this away from me?"

I shamefully looked somewhere else and avoided her penetrating gaze. Not being a coward, I stared at her eyes and replied confidently but stupidly.

"I don't know."

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: I know, late chapter—partly because I'm a lazy ass but also because I have been busy with life. I'm afraid you'll have to get used to monthly updates, maybe earlier because I'm handling three stories right now so yeah.**

 **I've replied to all reviews by PM** **and** **the next chapter is already written up, so I will try my best to incorporate all of your great ideas** **that you all suggest.**

 **Tell me what you think of my writing now though—are there huge plot holes? Is it not descriptive? Too slow-paced? Boring? Be honest because I need the blunt truth to help, but if you're gonna' flame instead of criticise, you can fuck right off mate.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, favourite, review and all that shit! Have a good day people!**

 **Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

She strolled around the desk and stood still front of me, unhappiness clear on her face. Racking my mind for a better answer, her voice cut clear through the air.

"Is that it? 'I don't know.'" She mimicked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? I had this talk with Akeno." Anxiously, I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to say Rias." She was tapping her foot impatiently still, awaiting an answer. "Okay, let's just sit down on the sofa first. Get, uh, comfortable." I excused.

Rias listened and plopped onto the sofa, trying to remain as clam as she could. "So do you have an answer?" She urged knowingly.

The tension getting to me, I rocked my leg rapidly. "To protect you." I blurted out, giving up on an answer.

Rias turned and focused on me, blinking obviously. "And how would you protect me Percy, from _not_ telling me that I'm not even in real love?" Her voice wavered a few times but she was self-assured.

"B-because.. umm… so th-" However, my bad excuse was shot down with haste and I prepared myself for Rias' lecture.

"You know," She started by gazing at the darkening sky outside. The stars were out, shining brightly in the pollution and serenity was outside. "I thought you would tell me so I waited. But you didn't. I'm committed in a fake relationship as much as I hate to say it; and you didn't tell me?" Her breathing was increasing a bit. "I didn't expect Issei to because he's naïve, and no offence to him, pretty stupid and wants to be a harem king. But you… you should've told me? I can't live my life on a lie." Her voice sounded almost pleading like it wasn't true but it was.

I was just ashamed that I had messed up so bad. First Akeno hears and then Rias heard our conversation. How could I let it slip so easily, just, like, that? Trying to stay still, I thought on what Rias' mind was buzzing with. I placed my hands up in a surrender gesture, and shut my eyes and spoke without stuttering. "Look Rias; I want you to know I'm sorry but this relationship, this happiness, it was cherishable and going to last forever. You and Issei along with the others were in elation when together and I couldn't rip it apart like that, I've seen what happens when you do." I exhaled sharply. "It wasn't my place to interfere in such peace between you guys, it would just be… _wrong._ "

"But you have to tell me the truth, even if it hurts. Isn't that what you told me years ago?" Rias reminded me.

It was true. I only say to other people to tell the truth so I lie about the real situation sometimes, so people rely on me and I hide the truth that their comrades. If I told the truth, people would know but hiding the truth is better, so only I'm given the burden. My fatal flaw was always corrosive. "Yes, I did. I would've told you eventually, not now." I assured her.

"But I've found out. What's the point, Percy?" She wave Cher hands exasperatedly. "Now, Issei and I don't love each other along with Akeno."

"I didn't say it was fake love, but it may have been." Shrugging, I tried to be positive. "Some of their love may be real. Such as Asia's or Xenovia's, there's may be real."

"And how do I found out?" Rias inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't. If it feels like a hole has been cut through you hurt when you heard this news, then yes, it is unfortunately fake but if you resolve and still want to love Issei then you do." Deciding to put it simply.

"But… doesn't that mean my love for him is fake?" Her mind was on overdrive since swear started to form on her forehead. "I didn't choose to love Issei again, I stuffed myself into s-sadness…" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Awkwardly, I didn't know what to do. Opting stop bent afraid, I pulled Rias into a delicate yet smooth embrace, wrapping around her warmly. Slowly her arms found my back and stayed there for a second before she started crying.

Her face lay in the crook of my neck while her fresh tears came out relentlessly along with her muffled sobs. I patted her softly, rubbing circles across her back to. Lowering my mouth to her ear, I whispered peaceful and encouraging words: 'It's alright, Rias', 'let it all out,', 'you'll find love again'. I felt true empathy for the girl who was letting out quiet wails to the world.

Gradually, her voice came to a halt exiting her cries to sit snores. She fell asleep? I guess she was pretty tired. Helpfully, I tried to make sure she was actually lights out and lifted her chin up. Her eyes were closed, her snores evenly coming out of her mouth in light breaths and trails of tears across her face. Using my thumb, I wiped the liquid away which ruined her beauty.

Somehow, I got myself stuck. Rias was pushing against me to the sofa, and in my awkward position, I couldn't lift her up nor get up myself without hurting her or awakening her. Groaning about sleeping with another girl again, I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. Everyone else was so worn out and I was so caught up on them, I forgot my own drowsiness.

Sighing softly, I tried to not be rude and made Rias set in the most not inappropriate spot although she had to go lights out on me. I was lying down, her body mainly on mind and arms still around me, restricting me from doing much.

I relished the warmth anyway, and made myself relaxed. Smiling in bliss, I shut my eyes. One last time, I peeked at the serene and innocent face of the redhead on me.

 _So much shit is gonna' happen in the morning._

 **[Linebreak]**

Groggily, I opened my eyes, shutting them immediately from the vivid light searing my eyes. Recalling memories, I reminded myself I was asleep on Issei's couch… with Rias on me. Staying still, I heard her shuffle, her breasts squashing against me and her faint breathing giving me tranquility.

Abruptly, a harsh cough caught my attention to the side. I almost toppled over, though luckily I caught the edge of the solid glass table, not awakening Rias. Looking up, I glared lightly at Issei who flinched just a bit and then resumed his narrowed eyes at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me suspiciously. What? I was sleeping with Rias until it dawned on me. It probably looked different from his perspective.

I promptly waved my left hand to him wildly. "No, it isn't like that Issei!" I whisper-yelled. He raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips tightly.

"So what is it then?" He reiterated a bit violently. I understood though, me sleeping with his girlfriend, so it probably looked… unacceptable.

"Uh…" I dumbly replied with. "We had a conversation yesterday, and Rias fell asleep on me and well.. as you can see…" I gestured to myself restricted. "...I can't move nor pick her up."

"Uh huh." Issei said unconvinced. "She is part of my harem. She is the most beautiful girl here with best titties here and you're taking her away from me." He made a circle motion, imagining Rias' chest.

All I did was facepalm, sweat dropping at his possible yet extremely perverted attitude. Not wanting to offend him, I attempted to placate him. "Look Issei, I know Rias is…" I inspected said person to see if she was still asleep. "...attractive and gorgeous in beauty and boobs." He humphed at me. "But I'm not stealing her from you. She is all yours. I'm serious, she just fell asleep on me."

Narrowing his eyes further, he analysed me and finally relented. "Alright, you're telling the truth. But you better not." He moved forward, an intimidating (not) finger in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, Issei. I won't." I told him. "Just go and get ready for this torture called school. Wake up the others because…" Glancing at the time on my phone, I reeled back. "...26 minutes till the beginning of school!"

I prayed to Chaos above that Rias would awaken soon or I would be late for school. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't visit my mom since I would be out with friends. My mom is in care anyway with Paul now so they can keep each other company.

Shrugging it off, I realised Rias, the devil she is, had been staring at me while I stared off into space. She smirked. "You done daydreaming?" I nodded wearily. "And you better not tell the others what happened last night about my…. breakdown. It'll worry them." She advised me but mostly ordered it.

"Alright, I wasn't going to tell them anyway for your privacy." I said back.

She was about to get up when a bulb lit up on her head. "Wait," Her smirk turned sly. "did I hear someone agree with Issei that I AM beautiful?" I gaped at her. "Did you really think I was sleeping, I slept first so I would awake first."

I shut my mouth and became red in the face when she reminded me of what I said. "No." I said quickly.

Then she frowned at me. "So you don't think I'm gorgeous?" Rias looked at me with hurt eyes.

"N-no! That's not what I meant. It's just that I d-don't want to admit you look amazing." I stuttered out when her face cracked into a smile - she played me!

She started laughing, her laughter music to my ears but I just pouted at her although it had no effect. I whined miserably at her, when she finally stopped laughing. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her, while she got up.

"I was bored?" She offered with a shrug. "I'm not sure, I decided to see your opinion of me, I guess…" Straightening herself into the wait, she let her hair free from her shoulder cape and tidied up her outfit.

I hummed in reply. "Well it was a dick move." I replied.

"How big?" Akeno interrupted our conversation out of nowhere. She had her hair up in a ponytail in her perfect school uniform, along with an ear splitting smile.

I groaned at her rude joke. "Seriously Akeno? Didn't we agree on no jokes in the morning?"

She looked at me startled. "You were serious about that?"

I scowled at her jokingly. "Yeah, I was alright."

I looked around and heard several noises of the rest of the house waking up. The dazzling light bathed the vast room in an amber colour, signifying sunrise. I yawned widely, unable to bother lifting my hand to stop my rudeness.

Rias intercepted the chat. "We need to be getting to school or we will be late." She scolded the two of us, while walking to Issei's room to check up on the rest. I saw her hesitate on the way but she carried on going. Bringing up her fist, she was about to knock, but then dropped her hand and began to move away until someone opened the door. I couldn't hear their voices but I recognised it was Koneko from the chest-length white hair and cat hair clip.

I turned back to Akeno who just came back from Rossweisse's room and we stood together next to the room door. "Let's head to school, it'll be a while before they arrive." Stretching my shoulders, I suggested.

Looking around, she smiled and squealed. "Yeah, alright." I opened the door, twisting the metal handle and mock bowed.

"After you mi'lady." I waved to the entrance.

Gleefully, she yelled a 'thanks' and skipped through. How was Akeno always smiling yet could be sadistic when needed? It didn't make sense to my brain. Massaging my temples, I decided to be optimistic for once and jogged after her fast movements.

I finally located her just outside the front door, about to sprint off until I stopped her. "Slow down Akeno! The car isn't going anywhere." I shouted loudly. I took a second to gaze around at the sunrise but due to my luck, it had passed and the sun was making its way into the cloudy, light blue sky. On the grass we're different varieties of flowers like Roses and Violets with birds and creatures scuttering about. It brought a sense of peace when I was near nature which only increased when Artemis had blessed me. Although her ability to communicate with animals had a switch which I was eternally grateful for.

Akeno snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You weren't fantasising about anyone, right?"

I recoiled and became tinged with a bit of red and a loud, "No!" I realised I was pretty noisy and said quoted. "No, I was just… taking in the tranquility of nature, I guess. It's just so comforting, something I could sit in for a while and just forget about all of my concerns."

I guess my eyes were steamy since Akeno chuckled at my answer. Shaking it off, I went to her side and we made our way to my vehicle on the opposite side of the road. The Lamborghini looked as good and polished as it did when I first used it. The only reason it didn't have roof was because of the thrill you get with air rushing last you and how you feel _free._

We arrived at the car's doors and I cast a quick glance at my home, looking at how inviting it looked until I remembered it was school. My hope of having a sleep in day was crushed.

Akeno pursed her lips, scrutinising the car and huffed dramatically. I raised an eyebrow at her, my hand hovering over the door handle. "What now Akeno? It better be-" I began before she interjected.

"I was just inspecting your car and as sexy as it looks, it just doesn't…" She tapped her chin to find the word. "...suit me. But whatever." Reluctantly, she moved forward and was about to open the door before I locked the car to stop her. Confused, she looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

I smirked at her. "What would you want then?" I asked her calmly.

She was trying to see what I was doing but I would do would blow her mind to bits. Crossing her arms, she replied unsurely. "Some sort of fast motorbike so I can feel the feeling of the fresh air and freedom." Her thinking was similar to mine but it was more extreme, what I kind of expected from Akeno.

"Hmm…" I tried to think of an excellent motorcycle off the top of my head, searching for anything Leo could've mentioned until I snapped my fingers in remembrance. "Alright, I got it." I told her with a smile on my face.

I chanted the name of the bike in my head over and over, several times so it would stick. Keeping a steady hand on the car keys, I moved back and so did Akeno instinctively. After a few seconds, I pressed the button installed onto it which would alter the vehicle and it vanished in an extended flash of light where I clearly demanded in my mind:

' _Carbon Black Triumph Sprint ST ABS.'_ I pictured it without it a luggage box since I despised them on motorcycles since they ruined the whole sport look of them. When the light subsided, I moved forward to the very bike and placed my hand on the pristine condition bike. I moved my hand over this surface and it felt smooth, incredible to me.

Akeno was on the side, looking in disbelief at the bike I just conjured up. "What?" She shrieked. "How did you make that car become this bike?"

I held up the car keys visibly. "Godly car keys from my cousin Hermes, an Olympian God. Handed it to me after my second war for… helping his son and protecting his family." I worded without letting slip too much information.

"And I'm going to guess I can't get one of those?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "Nope. Hop on, we'll go to Kuoh Academy on the bike instead." Picking up the two simple black helmets on the bike itself, I passed one to Akeno and wore the other myself. I may be reckless, but I wasn't willing to drive without a helmet with Akeno since she would hinder my skill because of her weight - I wasn't calling her fat.

It didn't feel to different from the last time I had rid one in New York. On the pleasant seat, I positioned myself so I had no problems. Akeno soon came after, plopping behind me with her legs behind mine. She wrapped her arms around my torso for grip and shuffled towards to my back.

Suddenly, she moved away and pulled my helmet off and her own and threw them into a nearby bush. I blinked at her strangely. Why did she do that?

As if reading my mind, she explained herself. "I wanted to ride a bike so I could feel the wind, not cover it up with a bulky helmet." I opened my mouth but she hurriedly finished her sentence. "And I know you only wore it so I would and it would be safer for me." She hit the nail on the head and I sheepishly gave a small smile.

Resuming her position behind my back, she snaked her arms around my stomach once again. For some odd reason, they were cozily warm and smooth. I kickstarted the engine when we were both set, and set it into first gear after holding the clutch.

Once ready, I drove off the driveway, my hand clutching the accelerator and brake however all I did was go faster to full throttle. Changing gears and driving insanely fast, the world went by in a flash. I smiled in content when I heard Akeno's joyous laughter fill the surrounding air.

I revved the engine even further and zoomed faster. I twisted and turned gracefully between the incoming traffic without fault, probably my demigod senses in play. Shutting my eyes temporarily in pleasure, I weaved through several life intersections before arriving at the school.

With the bike slowing down, it alerted Akeno of our arrival here. I felt her move about, her head looking at the academy in sight. Trying to find a space, I finally located a place to park my motorbike while I parked perfectly there. Akeno got herself off the bike l, untangling her arms and I followed after. Knowing my godly bike couldn't be stolen, I grabbed the keys and stuffed them into one of my pockets.

"You know you aren't in your uniform, riiiight?" Akeno strapped me, extending her 'i'.

I looked down and there I was, in my outfit for the weekend and I groaned at how I forgot to changed. While we strolled to the school gates, I looked around and only saw a minuscule amount of people around us. Concentration on the mist, I altered it so people wouldn't gaze here nor see me; once done, I snapped my fingers, imaging myself in the dreadful uniform.

With a dim light, my clothes reformed into the blazer, bow tie and other clothes pieces. I grinned at this useful power from Aphrodite, she may be irritating with her sexual advances but this power, I was grateful for.

I saw Akeno looking at me in awe. I answered her unspoken question, "Power from Aphrodite, let's me alter my clothes whenever."

"How is this fair?" She childishly pouted her lips. "You have all these amazing powers and I only get lightning." She moaned at me.

"Well you do control lightning and the skies, along with some sort of magic so it's not that bad." I cheered her up with her own skills.

"I guess. I wonder where Rias is, she and the others probably teleported here because school is about to start." Fixing her bow tie, she wondered.

All I did was hum in reply, not thinking too much about it. All I wanted was to lay back, and have a long rest. Once we reached our room, I opened the door and noticed the professor looking at me pointedly.

"Why are you late, Mr. Jackson?" He barked annoyed.

"I woke up late." I sheepishly replied. I had no other excuses.

Arrogantly, he humphed and waved me towards a seat. "Just go and sit in your usual seat so we may start."

Not wanting to aggravate him anymore, I walked to my seat and sat into it, while Akeno wasn't seen as the teacher turned around. I sighed and leant on my hand, my boredom of this day would eat at me.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: What's up people? Been awhile huh? I don't have any excuses or reasons except that I've got tests coming up and well, I've been busy with other things but mainly a lazy shit. I'm sorry but not much I can do about my fucked update schedule anymore. Sometimes I want to write and sometimes my PS4 looks more enticing so yeah, whatever.**

 **I've read your reviews and I'm grateful for what y'all saying and to make his clear again, PERCY ISN'T GOING TO BECOME A DEVIL. Anyway, thanks for your support and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To those who read my PJO/Pokémon crossover, something happened with my document so I haven't got that ready and I really can't be arsed to think of it all again.**

 **By the way, I have a PJO/Borderlands (TFTBL) crossover which I wrote in some quiet time and I'd appreciate it if any of you could hop over there and drop a review to see if it is worth continuing. The game was amazing on a whole other level and I wanted to create a piece of fanfiction out of it.**

 **Again, review, favourite and whatever this story so I can gradually improve it and fix whatever is needed.**

 **Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah, see you too." I heard a kid say to his friend near me. I looked up and shut my eyes, craving some quietness. I tried to shut out and drown the noises near me for just a second but it was no use, people were too loud.

I huffed, and massaged my temples, walking forward. It was the end of the school day and I hadn't seen the Gremory peerage at all, which made the day even more dull and boring.

Slipping through the crowd, a girl came out and stood in front of me. She was standing there, smiling brightly and I decided to greet her because I did know her name.

Too exhausted too smile, I plastered a fake onto my face. "Hey Mayumi, what's up?"

She stretched her smile even wider, if possible. I took a look at her for one second. Falling down her back were waves of light brown hair, she had bright blue eyes and from the talks I'd shared with her; she was generally a nice and outgoing person.

Unfortunately, did to my demigod ability I heard Issei's horny friend talk about this girl's… boob size. I groaned quietly at them and because of their ridiculous thoughts, my eyes made their way into her breasts. Not being rude, I immediately looked away and overall, Mayumi was a pretty girl for her height - she was a bit shorter than me.

"Hey uh…" She blushed a shade of pink and so I raised my eyebrow at her. "I came here to ask you something." She mumbled, looking down.

Why was she acting so weird? "And what's that?" I asked her calmly.

Slowly, I saw her loosen up from her tense body a minute ago and she looked me in the eye. "Do you want to go out with me?"

I winced at her, she was asking me on a date and I was going to say no. I sadly smiled and scratched my neck. "Look Mayumi, I'm sorry but no."

She frowned and then looked away. "Oh." Her voice was quiet. "That's okay." She muttered.

Starting to walk away, she went away before I spun her around with a hand on her shoulder. Sterling my nerves, I lifted her chin and inspired her. "Look Mayumi, I may have rejected you but there _will_ be someone out there for you. Don't get caught up on me, I promise you someone is there for you, you just haven't found them yet." Every word was spoken truthfully and fiercely.

Mayumi nodded, agreeing with my reasoning. "Yeah, I guess." She replied. "It's just, I've been trying for ages." Th-thanks anyways, for the encouragement, I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned, a genuine sign of happiness and acceptance.

Walking backwards, she moved away waving at me. I waved back at her and smiled. "See ya' too Mayumi!" I yelled to her.

I sighed contentedly with myself; I had just helped someone even if if I turned down their offer of a date. Tired from doing stupid equations, I ran a hand through my air and felt my throat go dry from the lack of water.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I strolled to my motorcycle since Akeno had insisted on driving on it. Whistling a tune, I thought about what to do now. No one was expecting me at home and helping Rias' peerage wasn't an option right now, my emotions fluctuated too easily. The only place in mind was to visit my mom in hospital alongside Paul and just have some peace of mind there. I wasn't going to head there but I had a chance of plans

Discreetly, I saw a flash of red and only one person had such bright and majestic red hair in this school - Rias. Cutting my whistle short, I walked with a quicker pace to my vehicle. It's not that I didn't want to talk to Rias, it's more of I wanted some tranquility, I didn't want to talk about anything magical.

Finally at my bike, I was about to take place myself onto it when a tap on my shoulder caused me to tense and twist around quickly. I realised it was only Rias and calmed down. She was standing there in the usual school uniform, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" She asked and her expression told me everything.

"No…?" I meekly replied with a shrug, as more of a question since I wasn't sure myself.

"Well its fine. I'll just go if you don't want to talk." She quickly came to a conclusion.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "I just wanted some peace…" I scratched my neck. "Wanted to visit my mom with a clear head, hadn't seen her today." With a gesture, I explained. "I'm sorry." Ashamed, I looked down for being a dick already.

"It's okay, I can see you're just anxious over your family and are worried. They'll be okay and be back great, believe me." She consoled me with her words.

I didn't realise it until she mentioned me, my mind was always on overdrive and my mind was reeling in thoughts. I fidgeted more, got angrier more easily and I didn't concentrate properly. "I guess you're right." I agreed. "It's just I don't know who hurt them."

"If you want, we can discuss the attackers if you know anything." She offered.

"Yeah, sure, not right now, maybe later today after meeting my mom or tomorrow." I stated, without thinking much.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. I hope to see you there, Percy." She replied with a smile gracing her lips.

I nodded mutely in reply and said back. "Alright, I really have to go, Rias. See ya'." I gave her a quick hug and we lightly embraced before letting go. Reluctantly, she stood to the side and watched me get on my bike, start the engine and zoom away.

While on my drive away from school, I twisted around and spotted her waving her hands and I grinned, waving one back. Not wanting to crash, I spun back around and continued on my path to the hospital.

Once in the parking lot, I left after locking my motorcycle bike and sped to the huge building. The doors automatically opened due to the technology so without further ado, I raced to the reception where the same woman was, smiling brightly at me.

I'm guessing she saw the urgency and worry in my eyes or something because she instantly waved me to mom and Paul's room and wished me a 'good day'. I didn't prefer elevators since I could probably run up the stairs faster and that's what I did. Activating a godly blessing, I whipped through the stairs in no time and found mom's room - BZ 137.

I calmed myself for this and shut my eyes, heaving a few deep breaths. Calm, I changed in my head. Slowly, my breath became normal and heartbeat at rest, so I opened my eyes and made my way into the room.

However, I instantly cursed the fates. Paul was definitely asleep with his quiet snoring and so was my mom, her face innocently sitting on her pillow and her body moving with even breaths. Silently, I went to the chair next to mom and sat down in it, it wasn't particularly comfortable.

Then… I gazed at my mom. I looked at her and her stats, feeling guilt well up in me for this, for being too late to protect her, too slow. It made me feel the same as I did back when I was in the US, Greece, Alaska, I felt guilt. Self-hate for being weak, pathetic and too slow to save those close to me.

All it did was make me doubt myself and make me feel… bad. Every day, I swept up another mask of emotions and made the atmosphere around me joyful, causing snickers here and smiles there. Sometimes, my fatal flaw loyalty went too far, but I was happy to sacrifice myself for everyone's well being, after all, it was my fault.

I didn't realise it but I was crying. Drowning in my own tears, while I held my mother's hand with both of my hands, and tears dropping to the smooth duvet. I placed my forehead on her head, my feelings becoming too much and slipping out, through my grasp.

"Mom…" I whispered quietly. "Why me? What did I ever do the fates?" My cries were rising in volume but I just held back the choked sobs of sadness. "I keep letting people lean on me, rely on me and follow me as their leader."

I let out some more sobs, head still on her head. The room doors were thankfully shut and both were still fast asleep. "And _every_ time, I let people die, disappear. Beckendorf, Luke, Zoë, Annabeth, Hazel, many demigods, many people who hoped they'd survive if they stayed by my side but inevitably, they were whisked away with the wind." My voice was quivering, I was so fragile at that moment.

"Then they ripped Annabeth apart, and my closest friends who I fought with for over a year. My friend lost himself to depression, committing suicide. I almost did but _she_ said to carry on living." I wailed. "But why? There's nothing to look for in the world, you are my only strings to life." I reasoned, salty tears leaking out of my ears.

"And then we come here and I had believed I would slowly heal. But my heart yearns, yearns and yearns for love - me and Annabeth, we were supposed to survive the war, get married, move into our own home and have kids or something. But it was all snatched away!" My voice portrayed a bitter and hateful tone.

"So now I'm starting to like my friends when they are already in relationships. Akeno, Rias - I'm not naïve enough to disregard the feeling that I'm liking them more and more." Shutting my eyes, I attempted to stop the tears but to no avail. "But they are with Issei and they deserve to be with them. I feel regretful for telling them that they probably don't love each other because of something to do with him. And here's me, fawning over them and interfering in their lives." I remorsefully cried.

"And that's all I do. Cause problems and lose the ones closest to me because of _me._ " I ended with my self-condemning speech.

"Shh." Someone gently whispered to me. I looked up and saw my mom, her bright and kind blue eyes, staring into my own. About to open my mouth, she silenced me with a soft finger to my mouth and shook her head. Looking down, and unable to bear her gaze at me, I stayed that way. However, a hand grudgingly raised my chin back up to her line of sight.

"Look, Percy. Don't say that all of their deaths are your fault." She began in the softest voice ever.

"But loo-" I tried to say but her light glare stopped me and so I shut up.

"No buts mister. Your friends, they were willing to die for you and the same for you. They chose it, and unfortunately, they died in the process. It wasn't because of you, it was because they saw something," She poked a finger into my chest. "in _you._ The loyalty, merciful, kind, gentle, loving, amazing person standing right here. You are _my_ son." For some reason, that statement made me proud and my tears were slowly coming to an end.

"They did it for you. Don't let their deaths go to vain. They died so you could live, they are having a peaceful life in Elysium and when my time comes, so will I, then so will you - it is inevitable, honey." Mom coaxed me.

I nodded silently to her words, starting to agree. "And your girlfriend, Annabeth," I flinched Abby at her name. "was right too. You need to go out and heal from the last, there is no point dwelling on it. Stop stumbling over things behind you. The past is the past and it's where it should stay - not redefining your future." She wisely told me, and she was right.

"And your situation with love." I perked up at that since I didn't know what to do. "Do what _you_ think is right. What your heart wants. Don't take what your heart wants forcefully but do it gently. And if you don't do it, waiting for them, then stop wasting your time." She steeled her voice at the end. "You are the one who should be taking risks and leaps of faith like many of your stunts like the bridge when trying to save me."

I smiled fondly at the memory and noiselessly chuckled. "Don't stand there, you have to act or you don't get your chance."

Her words, they inspired me. "Thanks mom." I replied happily. "You're the best mom in the world."

She shooed me away, telling me to do something about it before it's too late. "Alright, alright." I put my hands, snickering at her attitude. "I'll be off, tell Paul my greetings and get well soon. I'll see you both later." I kissed my mom on the cheek before walking backwardly away with a wave. "Bye."

Mom's lips turned up and she waved tiredly back. "Bye Percy, and I'll make sure to tell Paul."

Turning back around. I glided across the floor, shoes having a lot of grip, and exited the room, the door slipping back into place. Pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the time, I glanced at it while quickly looking up to not crash into anyone. It was the evening right now and I opted to go home until my phone dinged.

' _Hey Percy, sorry for interrupting your time with your family but I wanted to say that the meeting about their attackers is still up. My peerage is here, at Issei's house. Thanks.'_ It read, the message from Rias.

I unlocked my phone with the fingerprint and created a message to send back. _'Yeah, I wasn't about to come until you reminded me. I'll be as quick as I can, I want to know who it was. Bye.'_ Pressing send, I put the device away and sped off through the building and back to my bike.

I knew in reality, I could run faster than my motorcycle itself, but what wasn't fun about not living at all and sitting on such a glorious seat. I revved it up and drove away to Issei's house.

Too lazy to concentrate on anything but my objective, I reached the meeting location in a few minutes. I shut the bike down, got off and knocked on the door.

I fixed my outfit, pulling my blazer, straightening my shirt and shaking my legs to get some energy out. The brown door opened to reveal Issei and we greeted each other.

"'Sup." I said to him.

"I'm okay. Hey, come in. They're all waiting upstairs, we should get there quickly." He told me.

I waved him on, to go forward. We both walked through a hallway and with a few turns, found the elevator up. When we entered, I was welcomed with some chill vibes when suddenly Issei's face brightened up considerable with a huge grin. What just happened?

He ran a hand through his hair, his face going crazy. "I got to fe-" I knew exactly where he was going with this and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop right there." I demanded with a roll of my eyes. "I don't want to know what sexual activities you had, got that?" I stated and he nodded hesitantly.

I let him go and he let out a breath he was holding and that's when the elevator doors dinged open and we travelled through. Letting Issei go first, I followed behind and took a look at everyone scattered around the room.

In the centre, was the same glass table, and around it was everyone. Issei plopped himself down in between Asia and Rias, with Asia, deliberately hugging his arm and pushing her bosoms against it. Xenovia sat on the opposite sofa, who was staring away at the wall, with Koneko and a box next to her, with I guessed Gasper in there since he was extremely shy. On the other side of the box was Rossweisse, I couldn't get over her - she was our school teacher but actually a Valkyrie.

And finally on the third sofa, creating the U shape of couches, was Akeno on one side and Kiba on the other who nodded at me. I gave a faint smile and nodded back in respect. Not knowing where to sit, I self-consciously sat next to Akeno.

And for some reason, since I didn't think she saw nor heard me when I entered, she tended and in the slightest, began to shuffle away. Did I do something wrong? I shrugged it off, focusing on more pressing matters at the moment.

I faved Rias after her cough for attention, as she crossed her legs. "So, we are here today, to discuss the potential people who were behind Percy's family's attack." She gestured to me and her emerald green eyes mixed with a shade of blue pierced my own. I thought devils would have red eyes. I blinked at the random thought and pushed it aside.

"Well…" It had been a few days since the attack so I struggled to recall what they looked like since it was dark; until it clicked why I started a fight with these guys minutes after. They looked like a black cat! "They looked like a black cat." I repeated aloud this time. "I didn't see much but from what I could tell, they had black cat ears and a weird tail. She was human but had cat features." That puzzled me, from everything they told me of their world, there was nothing to do with _cats_ which was random.

Koneko had frozen a bit and stared at me hard. "Are you _sure?_ " She pressed, leaning forward.

I nodded. "Yeah. I saw her. She was dressed in some weird Japanese outfit," I continued until I saw the offended looks, and I scratched my head. "sorry, it just is one of those things…" I tried to remember what it was called. "...a kimono! A black one. And yeah, they also had golden eyes but were also tinted Hazel I guess." I finished my examination of the suspect.

"That's Kuroka, right Koneko?" Issei piped up from his spot. I turned to Koneko who nodded silently in reply.

I wave waved hands in a time out gesture, perplexed. "Wait, who is this cat-lady called Kuroka?"

Since Koneko didn't reply, I swivelled to Rias who took the spotlight. "Kuroka is the sister of Koneko…" She began her explanation of Kuroka while after it all, I sat there baffled.

"So Kuroka is Koneko's sister, born among the… the Nekoshou race, which are basically humans with cat features. She was a criminal for killing her master when she became a devil, and they split apart and now she's back with this Khaos Brigade to destroy the Great Red Dragon?" I concluded unsurely, since it was new information which didn't link with anything I knew.

Rias nodded. "So who actually _leads_ the Khaos Brigade?" I asked confused. And why was it named Khaos, I'm pretty sure Chaos doesn't want to kill anyone or anything - pure blasphemy of her name.

"It is a wielder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, Vali-"

I cut her off before she could finish it off, since I did it myself. "-Lucifer." Her face became curious and also confused along with several others.

I muttered several curses, and anger started pouring into me that I let him escape like that. How did I not make the link the powerful person he was trying to track was me? Furiously, I tugged at my hair and grit my teeth when Rias asked the million-dollar question. "How do you know him Percy?"

I calmed myself down, reminding myself of everyone's expectations and what would happen if I lost control. "Well…" I rubbed my chin. "In the park?" They blinked at me but Rias encouraged me to go on. "I just had a weekend day out so I went out last Saturday, stopping at park and sitting on a bench. He came next, talking about how he wanted to kill that dragon dude and that he wanted a challenge in life. How life was boring, and he was looking for a fight when he discovered me." I recounted, assuming they already knew it anyway.

"Except this fight won't be on friendly terms since you know he _is_ the enemy?" Koneko spoke up.

"Yeah." I leant back into the sofa. "I guess. But he's going down, I should've beat him up when I had the chance except I didn't know it was him." I shut my eyes, guilt clouding myself for being useless.

Kiba shook my shoulder with a frown. "C'mon bro, don't be like that. _We'll_ destroy the guy if he endangers us. It's not your fault you didn't know." He consoled me with some soothing words which I nodded along with.

"Thanks for the advice, I just feel stupid I let him go like that." I clenched my fist. "I would've crushed it but nope…" I stopped tensing my arm and let go, grinning at Kiba who smiled back. I accidentally glanced to right, and saw Akeno still vaguely tense and now lying on the far armrest. Why was she avoiding me?

Rias then continued the conversation. "So we know who the culprit is, it was Kuroka. Right now, we don't know where the Khaos Brigade nor could we attack them anyway." I was about to retort to that statement when she glared moderately at me. "No Percy, you are not going to go out there looking for them and take them by yourselves." That wasn't exactly my plan but close enough. " _We_ will find where they are together, me, my peerage and Percy, and go there, fighting them as one. We can't leave each other behind and I care for all servants the same. I know you are very powerful but even you can't take them all on."

I guess she was right, not like I could take a guy manifesting a dragon along with some other annoying magical people. I huffed in exasperation and crossed my arms childishly. "This sucks." I mumbled.

Asia giggled at my attitude while some of them smiled. Rias shook her head, her crimson red hair falling back into place and was out to speak when Koneko said something embarrassing. "So you care for Percy more?"

I knew what she was pointing out and I hoped no one would have but obviously Koneko did, the devilishly grin on her face told it all. Rias looked at her confused while I just choked a cough. "What?" Rias asked, a bit irritated.

"You said you care for all of your servants the same, instead of _all_ of us so now either you care for Percy more or less than us." Koneko clarified with amusement in her tone and she put her lollipop back in her mouth.

Rias blushed a dark shade while I fell deeper into my shirt, trying to hide it everyone was laughing. Xenovia, Rossweisse and Kiba were snickering at my misfortune, I even heard something from Gasper in his cardboard box. However, to my right Akeno was still focused on nothing, not showing any positivity today. I would talk with her later about this, and her mood.

Rias screeched and growled but it was weak while she was blushing to her roots, her face and hair merging together. "Koneko! Shut up!"

Koneko shrugged bemusedly and carelessly. "It's true though." She pointed out with her lollipop.

She blinked at the way she was acting with her and huffed, crossing her arms and looking up. "It was an accident." She curtly replied. "I care for you _all_ the same." Why was she lying? She probably favoured Issei more for their relationship.

Thankfully, she put an end to the embarrassment and was slowly becoming her natural shade along with me. "I think we've discussed enough today," Cue a cough. "so I think we should end the meeting and carry on with our daily business as there have been no stray devils reported or the sorts." No one objected with her decision and so everyone went on with their life, I checked the clock and saw it just became 6pm.

Most of the girls went into one room with Kiba giving me a 'goodbye' and heading to his home, with Rias attending to a different room which I assumed was hers instead. I could tell from her eyes she was trying to stay strong and was genuinely sad about the incident with Issei, and I didn't think talking to her about it would help again. I let her go and have some time to herself.

Akeno got up and went into a separate room too, avoiding eye contact with me. All the way there, I could see some clashing emotions in her eyes and when I was about to go after her, Issei stepped in front of me.

He looked a bit down and he explained himself at my confused gaze. "It's just… Akeno hasn't been the same. She's normally flirty and teasing but today, and for a while, she had been acting, uh, _different._ Her feelings and actions are somehow forced I guess, and I can tell she is drifting away from me." His tone portrayed he was upset over the situation but he did have a harem.

I stood there silently taking in his words. What was truly wrong with Akeno, that caused her to act like this? "I think it would be best if I broke up with her so she can be free and find someone else. I'm upset…" He kicked the ground absentmindedly. "...but I _do_ have a harem; it's not like I don't care, more of I'll get over it quickly." He explained at the suspicious look on my face. If he didn't actually care about them…

I clapped him on the shoulder. "You do what is best for her. I'll try and go to her room, and make her spill." I advised him. He smiled at me and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Alright Percy. Hopefully you can do something, not like with _Rias._ " He looked pointedly at me with narrowed eyes.

I put my hands up. "I told you, she fell asleep on me."

I knew he still didn't believe me but he let it go and walked to the room where most of the girls went… obviously to 'chill'.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Too lazy to give an original author's note for each story so here; hope you all enjoyed the story and review what's good and bad about it. Say whatever you want.**

 **Laziness has been my main reason for a late chapter, but also lack of motivation to write which just comes and goes whoever got some reason. And I'm going on holiday for a bit so don't expect a new chapter any time soon.**

 **Favourite and follow, and reviews would be greatly appreciated since it shows how my skill for writing is changing overtime and if my story is realistic and needs altering of any errors.**

 **Anyway, have a good day y'all, and:**

 **Peace.**


End file.
